the wealthy twin bishounens
by SchoolSucks
Summary: Chapter 19 up! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Hisoka and hijiri are the kurosaki twins.Hisoka has a weak immune system while hijiri has a better one.what if hisoka caught a cold?**

**Author Notes:whees!my first fnfiction..don't mind those mistakes i made...i know it the charcters are a little OOC don't bother them...i like them like that...**

**Chapter one**

Hisoka and hijiri are the wealthiest bishounen brothers in the whole of japan and they attend a private school called fujimori private high school.Hisoka and hijiri are in their third year of high school and they are going to graduate in a few years.Girls and a few boys were drooling over them but none of them captured any of the two brothers hearts so they all gived up,only stealing glances at hisoka and hijiri as they walk pass.The two brothers depend on each other as they lived alone (excluding the maids) in a big mansion around the area of the school since their parents are working overseas and don't come back quite alot of times but leaving huge amount of money in their bank for their own use.No one went to their house before,or you can say the twins don't allow.The mansion was a heaven to the kurosaki twins,they grew up together,lived together and played together.Alot of things started to happen when three new teachers transfered into their school in the middle of the year...

It was a quiet and peaceful wednesday morning,it was still seven and both of the kurosaki twins in the house was still dead in the world except the maids working in the mansion.Sunlights slowly peeked into the huge green room through the light green curtains,as a mop of silky wheat hair snuggled deeper into the thick,cosy blankets and a sigh of contentment escape the small mouth.Happy that his other twin wasn't up to disturb him and he sank deeper into the blankets untill his whole body was out of sight.His happiness was short lived,as the sounds of footsteps approach the king-sized bed in the middle of the huge room.

"SOKA-CHAN!!!WAKE UP!ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!"a loud voice caused the wheat colour hair boy sleeping on the bed to jump off the bed and landed on the carpet with a "thud"

"itai...HI-CHAN!DON'T YOU DARE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN!I HAVE A WEAK HEART YOU KNOW!I COULD HAVE DIED!"hisoka scolded his brother and rubbed the sore area he landed on.

"Gomen ne soka-chan...i won't do that again..you are not mad at me?are you?"hijiri asked head lowering towards the floor..

Sensing that his dear brother was about to cry hisoka stood up straighten his crumpled bed clothes and walk towards his twin brother"Hey hi-chan..don't take it so seriously i was a little frighten by the way you woke me up..but i'm not mad at you..i can't be mad at you even if i wanted to..."hisoka took his twin brother into his arms and hugged him stroking his back in a calming manner several sniffs was heard and hisoka felt something wet against his skin he then realize that his twin was crying"hey..hi-chan you don't need to cry...i'm not mad or anything..""yeah..i'm glad you're not angry or anything..By the way you should get changed we don't wanna to be late for school or anything right?"hijiri said and left the room.Hisoka brushed his teeth,changed into the expensive school uniform and straighten the lines that are visible,brush his hair and one last look of himself in the mirror,hisoka left his room.

Running down two flights of stairs,constantly being stared by the maids who greeted their owner shyly when caught looking at,hisoka nodded and smiled kindly before rushing down the stairs again.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs,hisoka went into the kitchen immediately,feeling a little hungry at the smell of fresh toast.At the table was hijiri,sitting on one of the chairs staring at a cup of tea placed infront of him,he didn't even noticed the presence of his brother before untill when he looked up and found himself staring into worried emerald eyes."You alright?"hisoka found himself asking his brother..hijiri wasn't like that before,he was always happy,cheerful...it was good hanging around with him...

"i'm fine..just having a little headache..thats all..."hijiri then looked back at the cup of tea which turned cold long ago.

"Yeah right..you aren't yourself today..not after i yelled at you..you not mad or something?or did i scare you at my outbrust just now?"hisoka asked concerned he didn't want his brother to be like this...he wanted his brother to be happy..

"i'am?you hungry?i prepared toast you want some?"hijiri asked trying to change the topic.

"yes please i'm starving..and i know you want to change the topic..but i'm not going to let this go untill i get to know that you are back to a happy and cheerful brother i have with me all the time.."

sighs"guess i can't help it...i don't feel like myself now...there is a weird feeling inside me..i can't make out what it is..its bothering me..so much..."hijiri said feeling a little down..

"you wanna stay home today?i can call our family doctor you know.."hisoka sat down infront of hijiri and quietly ate the toast.

"guess not..the exams are round the corner..i don't wanna fail them...i don't wanna disappoint the teachers.."

"okay if you say so..but if you feel sick...SMS me and call tom to drive you back home ne?"

"hai..."

Hisoka finished the last of his toast and the honking from the entrance told the twins that the limousine is waiting for them..

"yoshi!time for school!"standing up hisoka grabbed their bags and headed for the entrance while hijiri followed behide closely..they slipped into their shoes walk out the big wooden door the maids opened for them and into the limousine with a letter K on it,it symbolize the kurosaki personal transport vehicle

The ride to school was quiet,none of the twins spoke to each other.Hisoka was staring at the sky and hijiri lost in his thoughts.Their thoughts were broken at the sound of the limousine door opening,hisoka looked up and saw tom,their most trust worthy personal driver smiling at him as he stepped aside allowing space for the twins to step out of the car.

The moment the limousine stopped infront of the big steel gates of the fujimori private high school,both genders attention were all focus on the limousine with a letter K painted half painted in green the other half in emarald.This limousine is a very familar sight everyday..

"anowho's own that limousine?"a girl with brown highlights asked another girl in a ponytail standing by her side"ara, you don't know who owns that?you must be a freshman here?that limousine is owned by the kurosaki twins,they are the wealthiest twins in the whole of japan..you never know it?""nope!i just reached japan few weeks ago and my dad sent me here to study..i don't even know how the kurosaki twins looks like..""Naruhodo...you must really see them they are the twin bishounens here you know..""Nyaa!!i'm so excited.."

In a matter of seconds students of both gender crowd around the limousine nervously waiting for hisoka and hijiri to step out..The driver and another one seems like a bodyguard stepped out of the limousine both dressed in white,went to the last door of the car and open it seconds later hisoka stepped out on the left side of the car and hijiri on the right,screams rang out scaring hijiri who was not paying any attention to his surroundings threw himself on hisoka.hisoka on the other hand was not expecting this fell to the floor along with hijiri.

"WAHHH!"hisoka screamed when he was thrown off his balance by his frighten brother no one other then hijiri.

"Itai...my arm..."hisoka moaned as found out that he hurt his arm when he hit the ground

Hijiri then bruried himself into hisoka chest,trembling untill he heard hisoka moaned in pain"Hisoka!whats wrong?" hijiri asked climbing off hisoka"My arm..i think its broken..." hisoka moaned again

"OH MY GOD!"the crowd said in unison as they saw hijiri unexpectedly hurl himself on hisoka while hisoka screamed at the sudden force thrown at him,they both fell to the ground,with hijiri on top and hisoka underneath..that was a beautiful sight but later it wasn't untill hijiri shouted to their personal driver to help him get hisoka stand up.

"Itai...my arm hurts hi-chan..."hisoka moan as his eyes water from the pain after tom and hijiri managed to help him stand

"its alright...i'm here..."

"i can't walk my legs are too wobbly..."

"nevermind..i carry you to the school's infirmary.."

"tom,you can go back now..i can bring hisoka to the infirmary on my own..thanks for your help.."

"its okay..call me if you need me.."with that tom went back into the limousine and drove off .

Scooping up hisoka in his arms,bridal style ignoring the crowd behide them.

Hisoka was very light,its like he didn't gain any weight from young...thinking hijiri stepped into the lift press the third floor botton as they head to the school's infirmary..

**At the infirmary**

The nurses there managed to bandged hisoka's arm up with the constant screams from hisoka and now hisoka is lying on the bed,tears visible at the corners of the now closed eyelids,white bandages hanging from his neck supporting the hurt arm lying on his chest.Hijiri let his thoughts wonder when the hand in his moved breaking his thoughts he looked at hisoka,the eyes covering the emaralds are finally opening...

"Hi-chan...itai..its like my arm is so heavy.."hisoka said through sobs as he buried his head into hijiri school uniform crying his eyes out when hijiri lean over to hug him..

"Soka-chan lets get you to a hospital all right..at first i want to do that i the first place then i thought it will be better if we bandage you arm first..is it okay?"

"yeah..lets go.."hisoka then shifted himself to the edge of the bed and swing his legs to the floor and tried to stand up but he failed ,at that moment hisoka felt so helpless and useless.

After having the permission to leave,hijiri called tom to pick them up and bring them to the hospital they always go whenever they were injuried.

**At the entrance of the high school**

Tom came and picked them up,bought them to the hospital.hisoka was alright its just that he couldn't move his arm too much..

**Finally..home sweet home!!**

hisoka got helped into his room with hijiri's help...he thanked him got into his bed and slept...

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny morning when hisoka woke up, hisoka used another uninjured arm to push himself off the bed. Hisoka

walked to the window and pulled open the green curtains, bright sunlight shone into the dim room. Hisoka sighed and

got himself ready for school. Aft4er hisoka got dressed he took his bag and left his room. Hisoka wanted to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, but going to the kitchen is a difficult thing to do, hisoka need to go down threef flights of stairs. Two minutes later, hisoka finally reached his destination, the kitchen. Thinking of what to make for himself, he make up his mind that today he will have toasts for breakfast. When he went into the kitchen what he saw prepared on the table were toasts made by hijiri and hijiri was sitting on one chairs, munching on a toast browsing through the newspapers. Hisoka smiled and walk towards the table.

Hijiri felt someone looking at him, hijiri looked up and saw hisoka looking at him smiling. Smiling! hisoka don't always smile, maybe something good happen to him in the morning to make him smile.

"Ohayo SOKA-CHAN!" hijiri said in a genki tone.

"Ohayo hi-chan! You made all of this?" hisoka pointed to the food placed on the table.

"Yeah! I made this all for you!!" hijiri stood up and walk towards hisoka and then hugged him.

"Arigato! Hi-chan! I'm so hungry!" hisoka sat down on one of the chairs opposite of hijiri and started eating.

"Is the food nice? How is my cooking?" hijiri asked as he bented forward towards hisoka was still eating.

"Its delicious! You should make breakfast for me every morning!" hisoka looked up and saw hijiri in front of him, trying to keep his balance "Etto, hi-chan I think you should sit down and talk don't talk like this you might fall face flat into the food you made you know…"

"Nahs…I won't happen to me…you know I'm very luc...WA!" SPLAT hijiri stopped half sentence as he fell face flat into a pile of honey syrup pancakes "HA! Told you!" hisoka said as he started laughing "What the! I just bathe! Now I have bathe again!!!" hijiri got off the table and walk up the stairs to the nearest bathroom, on the way up the stairs, hijiri stopped and called hisoka "SOKA-chan! Can you wait for me at the gate?" "Yeah, I can wait for you at he gate and be fast or I will go ahead first…"

Hijiri bathe quickly changed a new set of uniform and then rushed downstairs towards the gate, hisoka was leaning on a pillar reading a book he bought years ago, hisoka stopped reading when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hey soka-chan! Are you ready? Want to go?" hijiri asked

"Yeah…sure…"

"Well then…lets go!!!"

"Erm…are we taking the limousine to school today? Cus we are walking the other way…" hisoka asked looking at hijiri

"Nope! We are walking to school only for today…since the school so near…and it will be good for health…" hijiri said walking out of the mansion big gates. "Whees! This is the first time I'm walking to school…it feels great!!!" hijiri swing his arms behind his head. "I want to ask you this question…why are we walking to school when we can take the limousine?" hisoka looked at his brother.

"Oh…I knew you would ask about this…the reason I didn't want us to walk to school is because it will attract attention…and you know what if you get injured again because of me…"hijiri looked down to the ground kicking some stones.

"Its okay…I don't mind doing this…I mean walking to school once in a while…by doing this I hope we don't attract any attention too…we are near the school and there will be students…."

"Nahs…its okay…lets go!!" hijiri accidentally pulled hisoka's injured arm "Ouch! Watch where you are pulling…" "Sorry! Lets go!I don't wanna to be late for school!!" hijiri shouted and ran.

"HEY! Wait for me!" hisoka shouted and then ran after hijiri.

**At the gates of fujimori private high school**

Crowds of students are gathered outside talking to theirs friends when someone shouted "OH MY GOD! THOSE TWO ARE THE BISHOUNEN TWINS! HISOKA- SAMA AND HIJIRI- SAMA!!!!" all the students stopped talking and turn to where the voice come from. It was from a girl with brown highlights pointing towards a direction, everyone look towards a direction and saw hijiri and hisoka running. Everyone was panicking, wondering what to do, and then someone shouted " CALM DOWN! LETS GREET HIJIRI-SAMA AND HISOKA-SAMA WHEN THEY ARRIVE HERE!" "ALRIGHT! LETS ALL DO IT!" another student shouted "YEAH!" all the student outside of the school shouted as they waited for the arrival of hisoka and hijiri.

"Hey! Hisoka why is everyone gathered outside of the school gates? Did something happen?" asked hijiri who was running in front of hisoka.

"I'm not sure…let's go see…."hisoka panted as he kept on running

The minute hisoka and hijiri arrived in front of the school gate screams rang out "OHAYO HISOKA-SAMA HIJIRI-SAMA!!"

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!" hisoka exclaimed.

More screams rang out some said "kawaii!" some said "OMG! This is the first time I'm being greeted by hisoka-sama!!"

Hijiri stood there mouth open wide this is the first time hisoka did this…its unbelievable…

After the crowds lessen hijiri asked hisoka "soka-chan are you sick? You need a doctor? You don't do what you did just now in front of the school gate you know…"

"Yeah I know…if I don't do this they will continue screaming…I wanna save my eardrums…"

"Oh this Is why you did that…"

**Sighs** "lets go we are going to be late for the assembly…."hisoka said as he walked.

"Yeah…lets go...right there are three teachers transferring today you know…. i'm so excited!" hijiri said and walked along side with hisoka as they head towards where the school hall was…

It will be a long day…

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' note: This story I got an inspiration when walking home from school in the rain…and there will be names from the anime loveless…I don't know what shall I name the character that's why…but I think there will be loveless and yami no matsuei in this chapter… anyway enjoy! Please R&R!!  
**

**Chapter Three**

Hisoka and hijiri were walking down the hallways to the school hall, students are everywhere looking at them as they walk pass. Hisoka sighed and looked at his twin brother, who is walking beside him.

"Soka-chan? Is something wrong? Or is there anything on my face?" hijiri stopped and looked at hisoka.

"Hm? Nothing Is wrong…I was just thinking…"hisoka said and pulled hijiri arm with his uninjured hand pulling hijri with him to the direction of the school hall "Come on…you don't wanna be late for assembly…it will be bad for our reputation in school…"

"EH!? I thought you don't care about all these things…" hijiri followed his brother.

"Who says that? Lets go!! We are going to be late!!!" hisoka said and ran.

"EH!? Woah! Wait for me! SOKA-CHAN!!!!" hijiri chased after a laughing hisoka to the school hall.

School Hall 

"Phews…we made it on time…" hijiri said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah…that run really take up most of my energy…"hisoka leaned on one of the pillars of the school hall.

"That is because you're not sporty like me!!!" hijiri exclaimed after he recovered from the run.

"Wow! Hijiri you sure recover fast…I'm still trying to catch my breath…" hisoka cough a few times and started to feel dizzy.

"Soka-chan? Are you alright? Its time to go to our classes…" hijiri starting to get worried.

"I'm fine…."hisoka answered weakly

"If you say so…tell me if you're really not feeling well…." Hijiri looked at hisoka worriedly

"I'm fine I say…stop making that face…its not like I'm going to faint…" hisoka smiled and acted okay, actually his sight is getting blur.

"Okay…I will stop…lets go find our class…the assembly is going to start…" hijiri pointed to their class and pulled hisoka with him.

"Right…" hisoka followed hijiri to their class and sat down on the wooden floor.

**Announcement Time!**

Mr. Soubi fujimori private high school principle, looked around thirty years old, had long hair and had a pair of butterfly earrings his boyfriend gave him. No one commented about his relationship with a young boy, no one saw his lover before but rumors said that the boy is still reaching puberty.

Mr. Soubi walked up the stage and took the microphone from a hand of a girl who blush after seeing the principle looks and blush crimson red when soubi whispered a little "thanks".

Soubi walked to the center of the stage and announce to the whole school "Today I'm glad that three new teachers are transferring to our school this morning, lets us give our new teachers a round of applause …"

Applauses are heard as three new teachers walked out behind of the red curtains. The first teacher had ocean blue eyes, black hair, wore a suit dark blue in color matched with blue stripe tie and wore glasses, the second teacher had amethyst colored eyes and brown hair wore a suit black in color and then third teacher had long blonde hair wore a white coat, black pants and glasses. Their looks are so beautiful that girls are blushing and boys are getting jealous. Hisoka on the other hand was staring at the second teacher looks not noticing that hijiri was watching him.

"Moshi Moshi? Anyone home?" hijiri wave his hands in front of hisoka

"WAH! What are you doing hi-chan!?" hisoka stared at hijiri.

"Nothing…why are you staring at the teacher with brown hair…you have a crush on him? Do you? Huh? Do you?" teased hijiri.

" Shut Up!" hisoka shouted as his head started to spin and his sight started to get blur.

"Fine! I'm not talking to you anymore! HEH!" hijiri acted angry and turned his head away not noticing hisoka is starting to sway

"…."

"EH? Soka-chan?" hijiri turned and saw hisoka lying motionlessly on the floor.

"HISOKA! OMG!" hijiri shouted and everyone present in the school hall turn their heads to hijiri who is now picking hisoka off the ground carrying him bridal style.

"OMG! What happen?" most of students in school hall exclaimed

Hijiri ignored the stares he received from some students and walked briskly towards the exit of the school hall.

Mr.soubi the school principle who is standing on the stage with the three new teachers the whole time saw everything and announce to the whole school to quiet down while the teachers will help.

At this moment ritsuka a black haired kid dressed in a tight black shirt and shorts with black ears and a tail walked up stage and approach soubi, soubi on the other hand was shock to see his _koibito _here. But the students didn't notice, their attention is on hijiri who is carrying hisoka.

"Why are you here?" soubi asked and eyed his lover

"Nothing special…I just have a feeling something happen here…or maybe I just missed you and I wanted to see you…" ritsuka looked at his partner.

"Is it you missed me that why you are here?"

"Oh so you don't want me to miss you…okay then…bye…" ritsuka started to walk off stage when he felt fingers around his wrist; he turned around and saw soubi looking at him.

"What now?" ritsuka asked looking at the fingers holding onto his wrists.

"Can you stay…" soubi looked away "…with me?"

"Since you asked I have no reason to go…"

"Arigato ritsuka…"

"You're wel…" ritsuka was silence by a kiss soubi gave him on his lips.

"We are in public…remember?"

"Yeah…I know…but the students are not looking…"

"Whatever…"

"Erm…ritsuka I have a favor to ask from you…" soubi looked at ritsuka in the eye.

"Yeah…. anything you want…"

"Can you help that guy carrying his brother…I think he is kinda of confused…" soubi pointed to hijiri carrying hisoka at the end of the hall surrounded by teachers and students.

"Right…" with that ritsuka walked down stage towards hijiri.

Ritsuka looked at the floor as he walked towards hijiri his black hair covering his eyes but he still can see where he was going, ritsuka received lustful looks from boys and jealous looks from girls. Ritsuka stopped when he heard some students talked about how he looked, why there is a kid in a high school, how he dressed and so on. Ritsuka can't take it anymore as he stopped and turned towards the students, ritsuka sweep his hair covering his face as he looked at the students. The students stopped talking and stared at him, all shock of how ritsuka actually looked. Ritsuka had big eyes and a nicely shaped face, high cheekbones that make him looked like a girl, wearing tight black shirts and shorts made him so appealing and desirable. Ritsuka grinned and continued walking when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked behind him when he found out that the hand belong to a boy student "Hey kid, why are you here? You don't look like you study here…and why you have ears and a tail…" the boy whispered in ritsuka's ear as he touched ritsuka's tail. Ritsuka flinched as he back away "What you think you are doing?" "What you think I'm doing?" the boy said as he moved his hand to ritsuka's pants."Hey!I can complain to the principle that you are sexually harassing me…"

"Can you? You don't even know the principle…and most of all you don't study here…" the boy said

"I think if I were you I will stop at once…."

"Whom you think you are…talking to me like that…" the boy said and turned and was shock that the voice belongs to the principle.

"OH MY HOLY GOD!" the boy exclaimed at his top of his voice attracting all the teachers and students attention.

"Yeah…you should be…harassing my lover…you wanna sign your death warrant earlier then you expected?" soubi said putting a protective arm over ritsuka shaking body.

"YOUR WHAT!?" the boy asked

"My LOVER!" soubi said the last word louder then he expected.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR LOVER!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OUR PRINCIPLE IS A GAY!!" the boy exclaimed.

SMACK the boy put a hand over his red cheek as ritsuka slapped him in a rage "HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!"

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SAY THIS ABOUT MY LOVER! YOU JERK!" ritsuka shouted face red from anger.

"I WANNA SAY IT NO MATTER WHAT…WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT THIS?" the boy stuck out his tongue at ritsuka.

"WHY YOU!" ritsuka was about the slap the boy again when a pair of arms hold him back, ritsuka turned around and saw soubi.

"Don't…I will do it…" soubi whispered in ritsuka 's ear and let go of ritsuka and stood beside him.

"With the authority as the principle of this school I hereby announce Sting from 3-E is being expelled from fujimori private high school."

"What the!"

"Bye!" grinned ritsuka

"Damn you!" shouted the boy as he took his bag and stomp off the school grounds "I will be accepted by any school other then this school…"

"That guy really piss me off…." Ritsuka said as he stomped off towards the direction of where he wanted to go to but hijiri was not there…where could he and hisoka be?

**To be continued!!**

Sorry if this story has no plot at all…it's late and I kinda rush through this so it will be a lil confusing…gomen nasai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author 's notes : thanks to people who review to the story I wrote. I will try to put up one chapter each day if I can. This chapter will be short. But fear not people I will type a longer chapter next time and it will be the next chapter maybe Hisoka and Tsuzuki will meet!!!!!! Enjoy!!! Pleases R&R!! **

**Chapter four **

"urgh! Damn school…I can't even find the school infirmary and I have to carry hisoka around…luckily he is light wonder if he did eat when he was young…" hijri complained as he walk down the hallways of the school in the search of the school infirmary. "WHERE IS THE SCHOOL INFIRMARY! DAMN IT! " shouted hijiri.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked behind hijiri

"YEAH!MY BROTHER HAS ALREADY BEEN UNCONSIOUS FOR HOURS AND I CAN'T EVEN FIND A INFIRMARY!" shouted hijiri as he turned around and found a man dressed completely in white.

"I'm Kazutaka Muraki and the school infirmary…Its right there…and I'm a doctor I can help you to check on your brother if you want…" muraki pointed to the direction on his left

"Thanks and it will be great if you help to check on my brother…." Hijiri said as he rushed to the school infirmary with muraki.

**School infirmary**

" What happen? Why my brother suddenly faint? "hijiri asked as he watch muraki do check ups on hisoka who is lying on one of the white infirmary bed.

"From stress and the lack of nutrition …he don't eat much do he?" muraki walked to a cabinet and took out a box.

"What you want to do with that?" hijiri asked as he stood beside muraki.

"I suggest that your brother must take a shot…to strengthen his weak body system so he won't fall sick so easily…but it will have some side-effects like vomiting…. is it okay?" muraki took a bottle of god knows what liquid and poke a syringe into the bottle taking out a few ml of the liquid in the bottle.

"If it is good for hisoka I won't mind and I think he won't mind too…." Hijiri walked towards hisoka who is still unconscious as muraki stood beside the bed and took hisoka's arm and inject the liquid into hisoka's body. Hisoka's breathing increase and then it became normal again.

"So when will hisoka wake up?"

"Soon…"

"How is soon?"

"Now…"

The minute muraki finish his sentence, hisoka's moaned as he clutched onto his head and he opened his eyes.

"SOKA-CHAN! how are you feeling?" hijiri latched himself on hisoka who was trying to sit up on the bed.

"Get off me hi-chan…and I'm fine…my head feels heavy that's all…" hisoka untangle himself from hijiri as he sat up. "Who is this man? You know him?" hisoka asked hijiri.

"Oh…I forgot…this man is kazutaka muraki and he just treated you…he is good…wanna add him into our list of the best doctors?" hijiri smiled as he looked at muraki.

"Its fine with me…"hisoka looked at muraki and felt a cold all of the sudden.

"You alright?" muraki leaned forward as he looked at hisoka.

"Fine…" hisoka asked as he looked away

"If you say so…I shall take my leave…this is my name card…"muraki handed hijiri a card with his name and address written on it.

"Your handwriting is so pretty…" hijiri said as he looked around the infirmary for muraki but he was nowhere to be found. Strange when did he leave without me knowing…

"Soka-chan? you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah…lets go…" hisoka got off the bed and left the infirmary with hijiri following right behind.

This is getting interesting…especially the boy with emerald eyes. He has a special ability he doesn't know…I just have to awaken that ability on a night of the red full moon…then his power will be mine…all mine… muraki thought as he walked out of the school and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**To be continued…**

Sorry to all readers…this chapter is a lil rush…I wrote this in an hour!!! I sure take a lot of time…this chapter is short but the next chapter will not…maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"How long have I've been out?" hisoka walked out of the infirmary and closed the door behind himself as he and hijiri walked out. "Hours?" hijiri replied "I don't know…I was carrying you all around the school in the search of the infirmary when the principle and his lover were quarrelling with a boy…"

"Pardon?" hisoka stopped "You said the principle has a lover?"

"Yeah…"

"How does she look like…."

"SHE! NO IT IS A HE!!!!" hijiri exclaimed at the top of his voice

"Erm…I'm not deaf…you don't need to shout…"

"Sorry…."

"So does HE look like?" hisoka asked again

"A black haired kid…don't look like he study in this school…short…had a pair of black ears and a tail…. wore a tight black shirt and pants…have beautiful eyes…."

"I really want to see him in person you know…the person who can capture the heart of our principle who seems so strict…" hisoka said and continued walking.

And the rest of the day went smoothly…

It was nine in the night when hisoka reached home. "Tadaima!" hisoka shouted at the doorstep of the big mansion he and hijiri stayed at.

"Welcome home soka-chan!" hijiri popped his head out from the living room." Want to eat the dinner I made?"

"Sure…"

"Come on then…."

"Right…"

Hisoka ate the dinner hijiri made bathe studied and then went to bed. It was a tiring day for hisoka… All the student council meetings…the new batch of students who will be coming in the day after tomorrow and hisoka will be needed to help out since he was a senior…his studies…undone projects to be handed in before the due date…

Hisoka sighed as he closed his eyes; soon hisoka was asleep, not noticing a person dressed completely in white was standing at a corner of his room.

**Seven in the morning**

The sun was peeking out of the white fluffy clouds, birds chirping on the trees, the sound of footsteps outside of hisoka's bedroom door, it was a normal perfect day. When…

Crash the sound of plates shattered outside of hisoka's bedroom woke hisoka up from his deep slumber. More footsteps echoed and whispers are heard.

Hisoka stretched as he sat on his bed cursing softly, lazily he wore his fluffy green slippers and walked towards the door situated few meters away from his bed and open the brown wooden door softly and quickly startling the maids outside his room.

"What is the commotion about?" hisoka yawned as he staredat the maids in front of him.

" I'm so sorry for waking you up hisoka-sama!!" one of the female maids spoke up.

" Its okay…just don't do it again…and clear up the mess…" with that hisoka returned back into his room.

Hisoka looked at the clock that showed seven twenty might as well go take a long bath to freshen up hisoka thought.

Hisoka took his school uniform and went into the bathroom. Few minutes later, the sound of water was heard as hisoka bathe.

**Twenty minutes later!**

Hisoka emerged from the bathroom. He walked to the mirror picked up a brush and started brushing his hair. Since his hair has no split ends he only need three brushes. After that he left his room.

Walking down flights of stairs, looking at the movement of the maids working. Hisoka sighed. Reaching the ground floor, he had a feeling to find his brother. Hisoka turned and walked to the direction to his brother wing.

Reaching hijiri's wing, hisoka climbed up the flights of stairs to hijiri's room. Hisoka knocked on the door softly. No reply. Hisoka knocked again. No reply.

Hisoka gave up and invited himself to his twin brother room. Hijiri room was yellow in color, bookshelves at the left side of the room, a large cupboard at the side, and hijiri's precious violin. On the right side of the room was hijiri's desk piled with music scrolls, his laptop, a door leading to the bathroom and at the center of the large room wall was a painting of hisoka and hijiri, hijiri playing his violin while hisoka sat on a chair reading a novel. Under the painting was a large bed with hisoka's twin brother on it, sleeping.

Hisoka closed the door behind him and walked towards the large bed. The person sleeping on the bed shifted as he faced hisoka. Hisoka on the other hand smiled when he saw his twin brother features as hijiri slept.

Seconds become minutes hisoka moved and sat on the bed brushing away the strands of black hair covering hijiri eyes. Hijiri responded to the touch as he snuggled closer to hisoka. Hisoka looked at the clock on the bedside table. It showed seven fifty, hisoka turned to hijiri who is still sleeping. Hisoka shook hijiri shoulders gently, when hijiri showed that he had no intention of waking up, hisoka shook harder. Hijiri opened his eyes and looked around the room when his sight fell onto hisoka who is sitting on the bed. "Ohayo soka-chan…" hijiri greeted and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Get up or we will be late for school…"

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifty-five turning eight…"

"WHAT! OMG! I never knew it was already this late…"

"Yeah now you know…quick get ready for school I will be downstairs waiting for you…while you are changing I will asked the maids to prepare some breakfast for us…is that okay?" hisoka asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah…I'm fine with it…" hijiri wore his school uniform in a hurry resulting a fall.

Hisoka giggled as he left the room.

Downstairs, hisoka asked the maids to prepare sandwiches the maids just nodded and started taking out ingredients from the fridge to make the sandwiches

Minutes later, the sandwiches are ready and hijiri appeared just in time. Hisoka and hijiri left the mansion quickly and the limousine was already waiting outside. Hisoka and hijiri are almost late for school so by the time they stepped into the limousine and closed the door they are already off.

Hisoka and hijiri ate their breakfast in the limousine and studied a little. It was eight ten by the time hisoka and hijiri reached school. They both stepped out of the limousine and rushed towards the school gate. They both rushed to class on the third floor, slamming open the classroom door hijiri entered first then hisoka. Every student looked at them eyes wide.

"Erm…I'm are sorry that I'm are late teacher…." Hijiri and hisoka said at the same time.

"Its alright…just don't be late anymore and please take your seats…" the teacher stood at the desk with a marker in hand.

DING DONG DING DONG! The school bells chimed, signaling the end of the day. Thousands of students emerged from their classroom doors chattering loudly as they walked with their friends. Hisoka and hijiri were the last to come out from their classroom when it happen…

When hisoka stepped out of the classroom, a wave of nausea hit him, hisoka covered his mouth with his hand as he ran towards the nearest restroom.

"Where are you going hisoka?" hijiri shouted to his brother as he ran after him.

The moment hisoka reached the restroom, he slammed open the nearest cubicle door went in locked it and vomited the food he ate during lunch. At this moment hijiri came into the restroom.

"Are you okay soka-chan?" hijiri asked worriedly.

"Fine…" Hisoka answered as he felt another wave of nausea hit him and hisoka vomited again.

This is the side effect that muraki guy mention the day at the infirmary when he treated hisoka wonder why the side effect happen now not the day at the infirmary…hijiri thought.

Minutes pass, hisoka emerged from the cubicle pale looking.

"Are you sure you are okay soka-chan?" hijiri looked at his pale looking brother.

"Do I look okay after I puked my gut out?" hisoka leaned against the wall.

" I think you better go to the doctor." Hijiri walked towards hisoka.

"Yeah…I feel so horrible, feel like dying…" hisoka face turned more pale as he vomited again.

"Lets get you to the doctors fast…" with that hijiri guided hisoka to the basin to rinse his mouth.

After that the brothers left the restroom.

"Soka-chan you want me to carry you?" hijiri asked as hisoka had turned paler then just now.

"No…I can manage…you don't need t…" hisoka stopped half sentence as he crumbled to the floor.

"HISOKA!" hijiri shouted as he saw hisoka faint.

At this moment tsuzuki was walking down the quiet hallways of the school when he heard someone shout, immediately tsuzuki ran towards the shout and saw two students, one on the floor and another kneeling on the floor. Tsuzuki ran towards them.

"What happen here?" tsuzuki asked.

"My brother hisoka has fainted and can you help me to carry him? My hands are full." Hijiri asked with hope in his tone that tsuzuki would help since his both hands are full with things.

"Sure…have you called the ambulance?" tsuzuki kneeled down and put his arms under hisoka legs and another under hisoka neck gently he lifted hisoka up, tsuzuki was surprise that hisoka was so light.

"I've called my driver to drive us to the hospital, lets hurry…" hijiri closed his handphone and jogged towards the exit of the school gate nearing the school gate hijiri saw the sight of the limousine they own hijiri pace fasten with tsuzuki carrying hisoka following behind.

When hijiri and tsuzuki neared the limousine, tom came out from the limousine and open the door for hijiri and tsuzuki who is carrying hisoka.

"Who is this?" tom refered to tsuzuki.

"I will tell you later, lets get hisoka to the hospital first." Hijiri got into the limousine and helped tsuzuki into the limousine with hisoka in his arms.

"Right…" tom got in, closed the door and drove.

**To be continued…**

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long I got exams so you know I need to study…and I have no inspirations to write so it took longer then I expected…thanks for those who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Right…" tom got in, closed the door and drove.

On the way to the hospital 

"So can you tell me who is the guy with you, hijiri-sama?" tom drove as he asked.

"Oh…this man with me is…." Hijiri stopped when he remembered he doesn't know who is the man with him too.

"Okay…let me introduce myself…I'm tsuzuki asato one of the teacher who transferred in yesterday with the other two teachers…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka lying limp in his arms.

"MR. TSUZUKI! OMG!" hijiri shouted

"What's wrong with my name?" tsuzuki tilted his head as he looked at hisoka's twin brother.

"Nothing, just that hisoka has been looking at you the whole time during assembly yesterday…and I think he really want to see you in person so I really want to make his wish come true that you will stay with me at the hospital until hisoka wakes up…" hijiri panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sure…I will be happy to stay…" tsuzuki smiled and looked at hisoka.

"I'm sorry that I interrupt your conversation with tsuzuki sensei but we have reached the hospital…."Tom turned and looked at hijiri.

"Its okay…let go tsuzuki sensei…" hijiri open the door went out while tom open another door for tsuzuki who is carrying hisoka.

Once tsuzuki was helped out of the limousine hijiri rushed to get a doctor and hisoka was ordered to put on a bed and wheeled into a room with the help of nurses while tsuzuki and hijiri are allowed to seat outside the room.

"Wow! This hospital charges very high…you sure we are at the right hospital?" tsuzuki looked at hijiri.

"Yeah…hisoka and I always come to this hospital whenever we are sick or injured…." Hijiri answered.

"Oh…by the way where hisoka and you stay?" tsuzuki asked.

"Cherry blossom lane…" hijiri looked at the white tiled floor as he saw his reflection.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM LANE! THERE IS ONLY A MANSION THERE! THERE IS NO OTHER HOUSES THERE! WHERE YOU STAY IN?" tsuzuki shouted attracting nurses who said the same line " this is a hospital, please be quiet."

"Yeah…I know there is only a mansion in that lane and hisoka and I OWNED that mansion…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki and smiled.

"Okay…you and hisoka owned that mansion…owned that mansion…right…. WHAT!" tsuzuki eyes became wide as saucers

"Yeah…hisoka and I owned that mansion even though our parents are not here in Japan to take care of us." Hijiri answered looking at the floor.

"Oh…only two of you are staying in that mansion…won't you get lonely when another is not in?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah…I get lonely when hisoka is not in…but we are not staying alone…there are maids in the mansion working…so it won't be so quiet after all…" hijiri answered.

"Hey this conversation is getting more moody…let's get a drink instead…." Tsuzuki said in his genki tone.

"Sure…let's go…." Hijiri stood up and brushed his crumbled black school uniform.

"Let's go!" tsuzuki cheerfully walked towards the other hallway of the hospital in the search of the drinks machine.

**Meanwhile…**

The doctors took hisoka's blood sample and conduct an experiment and found out that actually hisoka took a shot a few days ago containing a chemical that will weaken the body instead of strengthening the body. They checked hisoka body one more time, inserted glucose to hisoka's body via a tube attached to a transparent bag and wheeled hisoka out of the room they were.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki and hijiri said in unison when they came back buying their drinks as they saw the doctors wheel hisoka out of the room into a private ward.

"Lets go…" hijiri quickly finished his drink and threw the paper cup into the rubbish bin and followed the doctors.

"Wait for me!!!" tsuzuki gulp down his drink and followed hijiri.

**Inside the private ward.**

"What's wrong with my brother?" hijiri asked worriedly.

The doctors turned and looked at hijiri standing at the door, all doctors looked at hijiri and then hisoka, both of them really looked alike if you don't notice they have different hair color you will think that hisoka is standing at the door instead of lying on the hospital bed "You are kurosaki hisoka brother…okay first of all let me explain that actually hisoka-sama fainted because he took a shot containing chemicals that weaken the body and he vomited because of the side effect and since hisoka-sama body is already weak from taking the chemical vomiting makes it more worse so he collapsed…" one of the doctor explained.

"Oh…so it is nothing serious…mou! Hisoka really scared me!" hijiri sighed in relief.

"Since it is nothing serious…you don't have to worry anymore hijiri!" tsuzuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah…Anyway how you know my name even though I didn't introduced myself?" hijiri asked curious.

"Huh? You are such a forgetful person! Just moments ago in the limousine…your driver called you hijiri-sama…so I remembered the name…is your name hijiri?" tsuzuki tilted his head.

"OH! I remember it now…yep! My name is kurosaki hijiri! Nice to meet you Mr. Tsuzuki!" hijiri smiled.

"Tsuzuki will do I like people to call me just my name…"

"Okay….Mr…no! Tsuzuki! Do you want to stay at our mansion for a night?? Hijiri asked nervously.

"Erm….are you sure hisoka will allow? After all he have not seen me face to face yet and he still doesn't know my name and…" tsuzuki was cut off "its okay…when hisoka wakes up…. you introduce yourself and things will be settled! And that's final! No more arguing!" hijiri said determined.

"Fine…" tsuzuki pouted as he sat on one of the chairs near the bed.

"I'm going to the restroom…help me watch over hisoka while I'm gone, Thanks tsuzuki!" hijiri rushed out of the room after finishing his sentence.

"I'm bored! Might as well take a nap before hijiri comes back…" tsuzuki leaned onto the table behind him and closed his eyes.

"Nnn…" a soft moan escaped hisoka small mouth as he opened his eyes slowly and quickly shut his eyes from the sudden intrusion of bright sunlight shining into the long planes of the hospital windows, after hisoka had adjusted to the bright sunlight he looked around the room, the room walls are painted white in color, a long flat plasma television hung on the white wall in front of the bed, long white curtains hung at the side of the long plane windows, fresh white lilies in a vase on both sides of the bed, lastly at his side and hisoka found a man with brown hair resting his head on the bed which seems he dropped onto the bed when he slept hisoka lifted his arm to reach the man when a sudden pain shot through his veins "Ite…" hisoka looked at his arm and found that he had a tube attach to him…these things aside first, who is this guy beside me hisoka thought. After a few minutes of looking at the man hisoka decided to wake the man up, hisoka shook the man shoulders gently with his other hand.

"Huh?" tsuzuki woke up as he lifted his face from the bed and saw hisoka staring at him face pale.

"Etto…anata dare?" hisoka asked

"Oh…I'm tsuzuki asato…nice to meet you…you fainted at school and hijiri and I brought you here…speaking of hijiri where is he?" at this moment hijiri opened the door and walked in "Tsuzuki how is hiso…" hijiri stopped half sentence as he saw hisoka sitting on the bed looking at him.

"HISOKA!" hijiri rushed over to hisoka and hugged him "You scared me when you fainted in school! Don't do that again…EVER!"

"I won't do that again…and please let go of me…I can't breathe…" hisoka face turned blue from the lack of air.

"Gomen nasai hisoka!" hijiri let go of hisoka as hisoka coughed.

"Its okay…. so who is this tsuzuki asato guy from?" hisoka asked his brother.

"You don't remember him? He is the one of the three teachers who transferred into our school a few days ago and you kept on looking at him the whole time during assembly…" hijiri said with a smirk.

Hisoka face turned pink upon remembering.

"HISOKA KAWAII!" tsuzuki exclaimed.

Hisoka blushed at the sentence and looked away.

"Ne ne…hisoka you are so cute when you blush don't hide it…show it to me!!!!!!" tsuzuki whined as he pestered hisoka.

"BAKA!" hisoka scolded as he smacked tsuzuki on the head.

"HIDOII NA!" tsuzuki changed into inu-mode as he cried.

"That's mean hisoka!" hijiri played along as he hugged the wounded puppy smirking the whole time.

"I'm mean the whole time…" hisoka said as he looked away.

"You are no fun soka-chan!" tsuzuki returned to his normal state as he crossed his arms. "I think hisoka can be discharged today since he is all well…hijiri you wait here while I go ask the doctors…okay?" tsuzuki looked at hijiri who nodded his head.

With that tsuzuki left the room.

**To be continued!**

**Arigato to those who reviewed…your comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed my story! In this chapter I made hijiri forgetful; forget about what? Let me explain, I make hijiri forget that the shot hisoka took is from muraki who says the shot will strengthen the body instead of weakening that means muraki lied to hijiri and hisoka collapsed because of muraki…get what I mean? If not, never mind you will know in the next chapter!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Excuse me…ano…I want to know if kurosaki hisoka can be discharged today? Because he is awake already…." Tsuzuki sat on one of the comfy chair in the doctors office.

"Oh…hisoka-sama is awake…I need to check on him one more time and get a blood sample from him if nothing is wrong he can be discharged earliest by tomorrow afternoon" the doctor looked at tsuzuki as he sat on his chair behind his desk piled with documents.

"Tomorrow afternoon…. the earliest….I think I have to get back to the ward to tell his brother and hisoka…JA!" Tsuzuki left the room and walked towards the direction of hisoka's ward. A few minutes later, tsuzuki found himself walking down a hallway he have never walked pass before and this moment he knew he was dead lost….

**Private ward…**

"Hi-chan I want to ask you why I vomited for no reason, I've ate nothing bad or anything…"hisoka looked at hijiri sitting beside him on his bed.

"Etto…I think few days back when you fainted in school I met the man called muraki he help you and you took a shot when you are still unconscious he told me the shot will make you stronger…" hijiri looked at his brother.

"Since the shot was meant to make me stronger then why I vomited?" hisoka eyed his brother.

Hijiri flinched "I don't know…. I thought the shot will make you stronger, you know I want the best for you…I didn't want this to happen to you….gomen nasai hisoka…." Hijiri looked down feeling guilty that he landed hisoka had landed into hospital because of him.

"Nahs…its okay…it's the past already ne? Don't be like that…. i don't like you like that….I'm already feeling down and with this type of atmosphere it makes it worse." Hisoka tried to lighten up the mood as he sense that his brother is blaming himself for what had happen.

"Yeah….I'm okay…." Hijiri lifted his head as a few crystals like tears slide down his smooth cheeks.

"Etto…ano…erm…. hi-chan you don't have to cry…I'm not blaming you or anything…" hisoka panic as he saw his brother cry…yeah hisoka can't handle people when people cry in front of him…. it's a weakness

"I'm trying not to cry but I can't the tears kept on falling…" hijiri sobbed.

"Come here…don't cry already ne?" hisoka opened his arms as hijiri sobbed in his chest sniffing occasionally "Don't cry anymore ne? You don't want tsuzuki to see you like this right?" hisoka patted hijiri head.

"Hm…" was the only answer hisoka received from hijiri.

"You okay?" hisoka hold hijiri shoulders and looked at him, hijiri eyes are red and puffy very common for crying too much.

"I'm fine…"hijiri looked away, tears still falling.

"Wanna go wash your face?" hisoka looked at his brother " I will accompany you…lets go…." Hisoka sighed and swung his feet off the white hospital bed and stood up straightening his provided light purple hospital shirt and long pants. "Come on hijiri…." Hisoka extend his hand to hijiri sitting on his bed, hijiri grab it and stood up head down.

Hisoka sighed as he held hijiri hand and open the door and walked out. The hallways of the private ward are always quiet except the noise of doctors talking in the wards to the patients. Hisoka walked towards the nearest restroom with hijiri when hisoka saw a familiar person…Tsuzuki..

"What are you doing here tsuzuki?" hisoka called out to tsuzuki who is looking in all directions which most likely show he is lost.

"Damn…I'm so lost where is the direction to hisoka ward and there is no sight of nurses around…URGH!" tsuzuki thought. "What are you doing here tsuzuki?" someone called his name, tsuzuki looked around until his sight fall onto two people just meters away from him. The two people are hisoka and hijiri. Hisoka is still very pale and hijiri had his head down…I wonder what happen…Tsuzuki smiled and walked towards hisoka and hijiri.

"What happen?" tsuzuki asked hisoka.

"Nothing much…it is just that hijiri blamed himself for what had happen to me…" hisoka looked at tsuzuki and then looked away blushing.

Why did he blush? He is just so cute when he does that…. must resist from hugging him…. tsuzuki thought.

"Oh…I see…." Tsuzuki looked at hisoka and smiled and as predicted hisoka blushed crimson and lower his head letting his wheat colored hair cover his face.

"You wanna accompany me to the restroom cus hijiri need to wash his face…" hisoka asked face returning to a pale color.

"Sure! Why not?" tsuzuki cheerfully replied.

"If I'm not wrong the restroom is around here…"hisoka walked pulling hijiri with him still holding hijiri hand in his own.

"Brotherly love…" tsuzuki said to himself before following hisoka.

"Pardon? Care to repeat?" hisoka stopped and looked at tsuzuki.

"Hisoka wa hontou ni kirei…"tsuzuki smiled as he looked at hisoka

"BAKA!" hisoka blushed as he stomped away with hijiri.

"Hey I was complimenting you…soka-chan wait for MEEEEeeeee…." Tsuzuki shouted at he ran after hisoka.

At the window, there stood a white figure smirking…. MY hisoka you are so beautiful, I can't wait for the day I can claim you…my precious fragile doll… the figure then disappeared along with the gust of cherry blossom petals leaving only the traces of evil behind.

"Tsuzuki don't you feel a little cold and did you hear someone call my name?" hisoka asked as hijiri was at the basin washing his face.

"No I'm not cold at all and I didn't hear anything…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka worriedly.

"Never mind…lets go…hijiri is already done…" hisoka grabbed hijiri hand in his own and walked out of the restroom they are in.

"Maybe I should tell tatsumi and watari about this…" tsuzuki said to himself.

"Tsuzuki if you are still coming…I'm leaving you here…" hisoka shouted.

"Coming…." Tsuzuki ran out of the restroom thoughts forgotten.

**To be continued…**

**Hey readers!!! This chapter is short I know…I just can't get any ideas…but the next chapter…. hisoka and hijiri returns back to school and get to meet the principle lover!!!!! No one other then RITSUKA!! And maybe tatsumi and watari will appear!!! Hope you enjoyed my story so far… please read and review! Arigato!!!!**

**Translation.**

**1. Hisoka wa hontou ni kirei hisoka is really beautiful.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: YAY! Another chapter!!! Arigato to the people who reviewed!! I read the chapter I wrote its kinda crappy…so maybe I'm going to changed a bit here and there in the previous chapter…its only MAYBE, if I'm lazy then I will just continue the story from where I stop…Gomen nasai I actually wrote that hisoka and hijiri are returning to school in this chapter but there are changes…I made hisoka stay in the hospital LONGER Yeah…so soubi and ritsuka plus tatsumi and watari need to wait...matte ne? Anyway on with the story!!!  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Soka-chan! Wait for me!" tsuzuki ran out of the restroom, bumping into a person "Gomen-nasai!!" tsuzuki stammered.

"Its okay…." A person in white in front of tsuzuki spoke.

"I must be going! JA!" tsuzuki didn't looked at the person face he bumped into as he ran off searching for hisoka and hijiri who left him behind when he bumped into the person.

"Soka-chan! Where are you?" tsuzuki called out, worried that he had lost his way again.

"Here! You baka!" hisoka shouted to tsuzuki while sticking his head out of his ward.

" There you are!" tsuzuki smiled as he jogged towards hisoka who opened the door for him.

"Sankyuu Soka-chan!" tsuzuki smiled as he bounced into the ward.

"Stop calling me that! Baka!" hisoka glared at tsuzuki who cringed under his stare.

"But the name fits you…Soka-chan" tsuzuki looked at hisoka who's face had already turned into a shade of pink.

"…"

"Urgh! You are hopeless!" hisoka then suddenly crumbled to the floor.

"HISOKA!" tsuzuki shouted as he rushed to hisoka side, pulling hisoka into his arms, hisoka clutch onto his head moaning in pain.

Hijiri, who was sitting on hisoka hospital bed staring at the floor was shocked by the sudden shout and immediately looked shot up his head to see tsuzuki holding hisoka in his arms. "HISOKA!" hijiri jumped off the bed and rushed towards his brother.

"Hijiri get the doctors!" tsuzuki shouted to hijiri.

Hijiri nodded his head and dashed out of the room and disappeared in seconds.

"Hisoka…." Tsuzuki looked at hisoka in his arms when suddenly hisoka started to go berserk, hisoka started to scream and thrash around in tsuzuki arms while tsuzuki panicked and held hisoka down by pinning him onto the floor, "GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!" hisoka screamed as a few crystalline tears slid down his cheeks, hisoka did not stopped thrashing but started kicking tsuzuki, this went on until hijiri arrived with a dozen doctors who grabbed hisoka by the shoulders and tied hisoka to the bed, injected a anesthetic into hisoka body, hisoka screamed and arched his back off the bed but was tightly tied down on the bed, hisoka stopped thrashing as the anesthetic took effect on him, his wide frighten emerald eyes started to close as hisoka mercifully slipped into unconsciousness, breathing evenly, the last of the crystalline tears slid down hisoka pale tear stained cheeks.

Tsuzuki and hijiri saw everything that happen, the doctors held a screaming and kicking hisoka down on the bed and tied him with a rubber rope, injecting a anesthetic into him, they all saw the frighten expression of hisoka before he mercifully slipping into unconsciousness with tears sliding down his pale tear stained cheeks, it was so sad that on the spot hijiri cried to be only comforted by tsuzuki standing next to him.

"What happen here?" one of the doctors asked looking at the tied down unconscious hisoka.

"I don't know…I pulled hisoka into my arms while hijiri went to get the doctors when hisoka started to thrash in my arms I pinned him down on the floor, but it didn't work, hisoka kicked me repeatedly it was then hisoka suddenly scream "get out of my mind!" and then you all came…."tsuzuki explained.

"I think hisoka-sama is too stressed so how these type of problems occur…." The doctor said.

"Is hisoka going to be alright when he wakes up?" asked tsuzuki.

"I think he will be okay…." The doctor said.

"You think? That means there is no guarantee that hisoka will be okay?!" tsuzuki shouted.

"Please lower your volume…. this is the hospital…and yes there is no guarantee that hisoka-sama is going to be okay…." The doctor looked to the direction of hisoka still tied on the bed starting to move, the doctor rushed over to hisoka side opened a white case, pulled out a syringe and injected the liquid into hisoka body, hisoka breathing picked up before it goes back to normal.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki whispered.

The rest of the day, tsuzuki and hijiri sat near hisoka hospital bed looking at hisoka hopefully hisoka will open his eyes to show the pair of emerald that tsuzuki and hijiri prayed to see.

Days passed, hisoka is still unconscious, it not the anesthetic that kept hisoka from waking up but it was hisoka mind. The doctors tried anything but hisoka didn't respond, so it's all up to hisoka whether if he wants to wake up or not but the doctors had hisoka condition monitored with machines tubes attached to almost every part of hisoka .Hijiri attended school alone on weekdays and come to the hospital with tsuzuki after school to visit hisoka, sometimes tsuzuki and hijiri stayed at the hospital. Hijiri was getting very emotional without hisoka around him, even when practicing his violin hijiri will sometimes cry, his grades are falling, his appetite decreased, his sleeping hours decreased hijiri changed a lot without his brother around him he barely smiled anymore.

Tsuzuki on the other hand, was worried that hijiri will one day collapse from exhaustion….the usually happy go lucky inu man changed into a mother hen…worrying about this or that…life changed without hisoka…

It was nine in the night, at the hospital, in a private ward, darkness filled every inch of the room, the atmosphere around the room was cold it was then….

"Nnn…." A very soft moan escaped a small mouth as the machines monitoring hisoka beeped continuously and red light flashed in the dark room, awhile later, doctors and nurses rushed into the room….

**To Be Continued!!!**

**Sorry readers…I know you all wanna know what happen to hisoka…but wait…I need to plan…Now I'm thinking of what to write in the next chapter…matte ne? I also know the part I made hisoka…it pains me to write that part…Gomen nasai hisoka!!! I didn't mean it!!! Don't kill me: runs away : Read and review ne? ARIGATO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: Tatsumi, watari, ritsuka and soubi will not included in this chapter…in this chapter I will write about hisoka waking up and so on…I know all readers are disappointed that tatsumi and watari have not appear yet…but in the later chapters almost every chapter you can see them appearing…so wait ne? In this chapter maybe I will make muraki appear…GOMEN NASAI!!!! That you readers have to see this again!!!!! As an apology I will write another chapter as fast as I can!!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

"Nnn…." A very soft moan escaped a small mouth as the machines monitoring hisoka beeped continuously and red light flashed in the dark room, awhile later, doctors and nurses rushed into the room….

Rushing into the dark room, the doctors turned on the light, as the light was turned on, they saw hisoka still tied onto the bed body twisted in an odd angle moaning in pain.

The doctors and nurses rushed towards hisoka and get into work. Thirty minutes later, all the doctors and nurses came out from the ward, tired, they all went back to their quarters.

The next morning, tsuzuki and hijiri came to visit at the hospital, walking to the ward was an awkward silence, hijiri in his thoughts only looking in front as he walked, tsuzuki sighed and run a hand through his brown hair.

Upon reaching hisoka private ward, tsuzuki opened the door, stepping in first before hijiri came in, still lost in his own thoughts.

Hisoka this time was untied lying on the bed, face deadly pale, an IV attached to his arm, monitors beeping and flashing. Hijiri sat on one of the chairs near the bed as he looked at his brother, moisture forming at the brim of his eyes. Tsuzuki walked over and placed a hand on hijiri shoulder squeezing his shoulder as a sign of support. Hijiri sniffed, the tears inside him overflowed the tears dropped onto his lap as he cried silently. Tsuzuki embraced hijiri whispering comforting words into his ear trying to calm hijiri down as hijiri cried in his chest wetting his white shirt.

Hours later, tsuzuki suggested that they should eat some food but hijiri refused, without a choice tsuzuki dragged hijiri out of hisoka ward kicking and screaming to a wide field behind the hospital, the grass was light green in color, cherry blossom trees almost everywhere, the gentle afternoon breeze was cooling, blowing pink petals off the tree branches littering the ground with pink like snow.

"Come on…don't be like that at least eat some fruit…."tsuzuki persuaded hijiri

"…." Hijiri reached into the plastic bag and took out an apple and began nibbling on it. Tsuzuki smiled as he gobbled down his sweets. After eating, tsuzuki and hijiri lay on the soft grass under a big cherry blossom tree, looking at the light blue, cloudless sky, cool gentle breeze picking up the pink petals on the ground swirling it in the air, listening to the sound of birds chirping soon tsuzuki and hijiri slept. By the time they both woke up, it was seven in the evening, tsuzuki and hijiri left the hospital.

At eleven in the night, in the private ward, a pair of emerald eyes opened, looking around hisoka saw he was alone in the ward, the sound of distant whispering was heard in the quiet hospital. Hisoka sat up on his bed, pulled the IV out attached on his arm, rubbing his arm to reduce the pain, swinging his legs to the edge of the hospital bed, hisoka stood up and walked towards the door wearing his shoes opened the door, exited the room.

Feeling a little stuffy for always staying in the hospital, hisoka secretly escaped from the hospital to the wide field behind.

Reaching the field, hisoka was mesmerized by the sight before him, the cherry blossom trees stood tall in the dark cloudless night, the light from the pale moon turned the petals purple, the cool night breeze blew purple petals up into the air swirling into the air before the breeze died down, the breeze started again this time he was not alone, hisoka saw two people under a cherry blossom tree, a man and a woman, hisoka was about to turn and leave when a loud scream pierced through the quiet night, hisoka looked at the two figures again the man had a long knife in his hand before lifting it into the air and stabbing it straight into the woman's chest, blood spattered everywhere, staining the man's white coat, the woman screamed for the last time as her body went limp in the man hands, the man dropped the lifeless body and turned his head towards hisoka and smirked the once pale moon turned blood red, a blue eye glowed in the dark.

Hisoka immediately turned and ran but something caught onto his wrist hisoka looked up and saw the man, hisoka tried to snatch his hand away but the man won't let go instead the man pulled hisoka towards him and pinned hisoka on the ground, hisoka panicked and kicked the man, the man just laughed and stripped hisoka off all his clothes leaving hisoka in the nude and under the man scrutiny, the man tied both hisoka wrists together with hisoka clothes and started to undressed himself hisoka screamed for help knowing what will happen to him.

"Scream all you want…no one will save you…" the man smirked pushing open hisoka thighs vigorously sliding in between them hisoka yelped, then the man touched Hisoka's chest, no more like exploring as he rubbed his skin and tweaked his nipple, eliciting a moan from the boy. The man then kissed hisoka forcefully, tongue probing the velvety mouth hisoka moaned into the kiss blaming his body that he had responded to the man touches.

Without preparing hisoka the man positioned himself at hisoka entrance before slamming hard into hisoka, hisoka screamed at the sudden intrusion as tears began to form in his eyes. The man sheathed himself fully into hisoka; staying still so he could savor the moment, slowly the man began thrusting into hisoka, slamming back into hisoka hard, hisoka scream as he screamed to the man to stop, the man ignored hisoka's pleads as he enjoyed himself, after releasing his essence in hisoka the man pulled out, dressed himself and before leaving the man took out a knife and started carving on hisoka bare body after carving the lines joined together creating a red glow causing hisoka to cry out in pain, happy with his work the man turned to walk away when hisoka weakly called out "what's your name?"

"Kazutaka muraki, remember it my doll…" answering the boy's question muraki bend down and snapped his fingers in front of hisoka forehead; hisoka eyes went into a trance as he went limp, eyes wide. Taking a last look at hisoka, muraki left his white coat flapping in the cool night breeze, eventually disappeared under the blood red moonlight.

**To be continued….**

**Sorry readers!!!! I had to make muraki appear in the end!!!!! Gomen nasai!!! Yeah I know the raping part was crappy!!! This is my first time writing that!!! No bad huh?? What do you think?? Read and review please!! ARIGATO! To the people who reviewed!!!!! Again I'm very sorry!! About hisoka empathy thing, hisoka will find himself feeling people emotions after he was raped by muraki the day he was out of hospital.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I did this chapter as fast as I can…. this chapter is about hisoka being found… I add in loads of side characters like the guard and so on…anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 10.**

It was twelve in the night, a nurse doing the night shift knocked softly on a private ward door, receiving no reply, she opened the white door softly because the room was dark the nurse thought the patient is sleeping, the nurse walked towards the bed to check on the patient when she saw the bed was empty, the nurse immediately rushed out of the ward and informed the doctors. Few minutes later, doctors rushed into the room to check if the nurse is saying the truth and the nurse was right, the patient is really missing.

After splitting into six groups, each group with three doctors went separated ways to search for the missing patient, one group go to each floor of the hospital, five floors in total, one group went to the wide field at the back of the hospital where patients who escaped from the hospital is likely to be there.

Reaching the wide field, the doctors stared at the sight in front of them, the crimson red moon, the cooling night breeze, purple cherry blossom petal swirling in the air, when their sight landed on a body laying on the ground. Taking a closer look, the person is unconscious, naked and bloody. The doctors blinked their eyes and then rushed over to see who the person was, it was the missing patient, kurosaki hisoka. Not another thought, the doctors cover hisoka with a blanket and carried hisoka back to the hospital for check up and to treat his wounds.

Rushing back to the hospital, the doctor laid hisoka on a clean white bed, while the nurse rushed all over the room to get medicine and bandages. After the nurse left, the doctors checked hisoka and found out that hisoka was brutally raped and left alone, quickly the doctors wrapped up the wounds and bought hisoka back to his ward and left.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, the kurosaki mansion was almost quiet, only the violin piece: devil thrill playing echoed through out of the mansion. The maids knew who was playing the piece of music, it was hijiri their second master, the maids all knew that when their master played this particular piece of music, his emotions are not stable, so they know it is not a good idea to disturb their second master unless there is something is really important.

RING-RING-RING the telephone rang, the music played on the violin stopped and then later the sound of the telephone stopped.

"Moshi moshi, kurosaki hijiri desu…"

"Hijiri-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but can you come to the hospital? There is something concerning your brother kurosaki hisoka…"

"What happen to him!? Is he okay?!"

"He is okay but I need to talk to you in private…could you come at eleven? Meet me in my office…"

"Sure…bye…"

"Bye…"

The call ended hijiri placed the phone down, after thinking for a few minutes and picked up the phone and dialed tsuzuki's home number, the line beeped a few seconds and then a sleepy voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Moshi moshi tsuzuki desu…"

"Ohayo tsuzuki, sorry for waking you up…but can you meet me later?"

"Sure…where are we going anyway?"

"The hospital…the doctor called me just now and have something to tell me in private…"

"What happen?"

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling that something is not good…"

"Okay…. so what time you want me to meet you? I will wait for you outside of your house…"

"Now the time is nine…how about ten? We are need to be at the hospital before eleven…"

"Sure…see you later…bye!"

"Bye…"

Hijiri placed the phone down, picked up his nicely maintained violin looking at it hijiri placed it into its case closing the case with a click. Hijiri left the violin in a corner of the room, went to his closet and took out some clothes and stepped into the bathroom to bathe.

Ten minutes later, hijiri emerged from the bathroom, hair still dripping of water, hijiri walked to his long mirror picked up a brush and started combing his hair, straightening the lines on his clothes, looking at his reflection in the mirror thinking about hisoka….

**At the front gate of kurosaki mansion.**

"Who are you!? And how you came in without me knowing!? Do you know you are trespassing a private property?!" a security guard dressed in black stopped tsuzuki who is walking down the pathway leading to the mansion.

"Of course by the open gate…" tsuzuki said pointing to the big metal gates.

"But I didn't see you enter by there! How did you get in!" the guard shouted.

"Heh! You aren't paying any attention are you…letting strangers into a mansion without you even knowing…you can get fired you know…" tsuzuki said.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! You are trespassing a private property and I can call the police!" the guard exclaimed proudly.

"Heh! I'm a friend of kurosaki hijiri and hisoka what will you do?" tsuzuki smirked

"Like real!" the guard bounded tsuzuki wrists unexpectedly with a metal handcuff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!" tsuzuki shouted at the top of his voice causing birds resting on the tree branches nearby flying away in fright.

"Of course to the owner of this mansion, and lets see what will he do to you…." The guard then pulled tsuzuki along with him down the pathway towards the big mansion ignoring the screams coming from tsuzuki.

"LET ME GO AT ONCE!!!!!!" tsuzuki screamed.

"SHUT UP!" the guard slapped tsuzuki hard across the face receiving a pained cry.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!" tsuzuki screamed at the guard, cheek starting to turn red from the slap.

" To shut you up of course…" the guard continued walking dragging tsuzuki with him.

"LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!! YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS SEVERELY KICKED!!!!" tsuzuki screamed and received another harsh slap from the guard again.

Reaching the mansion big wooden door, the guard rang the bell and a big screen appeared beside the doorbell, a face of a computerize female looked at the guard.

"Can I help you?

"Sure…help me call hijiri-sama…there is an intruder…"

"Right…please enter." A click was heard and the big wooden door opened slightly. The guards dragged tsuzuki with him and swiftly open the door, cold air gushed out of the mansion, and expectedly the whole mansion is fully air-conditioned. A row of maids stood at the foot of a flight of long staircases, tsuzuki stared with awe about how lucky hisoka and hijiri were to have so many maids helping them to do the housework. Tsuzuki thoughts were broken when the guard pulled tsuzuki bounded wrists hard, tsuzuki cried out in pain, his wrists starting to redden from the harsh pull. It was then a higher rank maid walked down the staircase, all the maids at the foot of the staircase stepped aside as the said maid walked gracefully towards the guard and tsuzuki.

"I have already informed master hijiri about the intruder he will be down in a few minutes time meantime please be appropriate…" the maid then stood next to tsuzuki, tsuzuki looked at the maid beside him and notice that the maid was taller then him, the maid on the other hand smiled when she caught tsuzuki looking at her, tsuzuki blushed and looked away.

"Hijiri sama!" all the maids bowed including the maid and the guard beside tsuzuki.

"Hm…" hijiri walked down the stairs slowly looking at his surroundings "So what is it for me settle? If I'm not wrong I'm informed that there is an intruder in the mansion…"

"Yes…the intruder is him…" the guard pointed to tsuzuki standing next to him.

Hijiri looked at the guard and then the person beside him and found out that the intruder was tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki? Why are your cheeks red and more importantly why are you the intruder?"

"Didn't I told you that I was coming to meet you at your house? And some stupid guard came running to me saying I'm trespassing and bounded me with a handcuff, its okay if he did this but slapping me is out of the question…" tsuzuki glared at the guard who flinch.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" hijiri shouted.

"Say what? He slapped me?" tsuzuki replied.

"HE SLAPPED YOU!" hijiri glared at the guard angrily who cringe under his glare. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS!"

"…."

Receiving no reply hijiri stomped towards the guard and slapped the guard hard across the face "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SLAPPED MY FRIEND MORE IMPORTANTLY MY TEACHER!" hijiri kicked the guard in the stomach and shouted "YOU ARE FIRED! GET OUT OF MY MANSION AT ONCE!"

The maids kept quiet and lowered their heads frighten of their unusually fierce second master. "GET OUT! NOW!" hijiri screamed at the guard who scrambled up to his feet and ran towards the closed door, pulling the handle of the door after a few times the door still won't budge the guard looked at hijiri in a its-not-I-don't-want-to-leave expression.

"F185E41513" hijiri said aloud suddenly a big screen with a computerize female face appeared.

"Did you call me master?"

"J021S9T0935" hijiri said again, receiving puzzled looks from the maids, tsuzuki and the guard.

"Of course…" A click was heard and the door opened slightly.

"What are you still waiting for? I opened the door for you already…" hijiri glared at the guard which later ran out of the door and out of the big metal gates of the mansion.

"Are you okay tsuzuki? Did he hurt you?" hijiri asked gently.

"Not much…. just dragged me here and there, bounded my wrists, screamed at me, slapped me…."

"This is not much? It's a lot I can sue him if you want…" hijiri studied tsuzuki face and sighed.

"Its okay…. I don't want to cause anymore trouble…"

"If you say so…. you want to eat something sweet? I feel kinda hungry after kicking and punching that guy…"

"Sure…. but I can't eat with my hands bound right?" tsuzuki turned and let hijiri see his bounded wrists.

"That guy always cause so much trouble…"

Hijiri put his thumb on the lock and slide it across a small screen. "Password activated…please wait…" a computerize voice was heard and then seconds later the locked clicked open.

"Wow! I never knew your house was so high tech…." Tsuzuki said looking at his hands.

"Yeah…. even the maids who worked here for years don't know…only me and hisoka knew…. the code will only be activated by our thumbprints or our voice…"

"That's so cool!!" tsuzuki bounced around the room happily.

"Right…lets go tsuzuki…. I'm starving…" hijiri grabbed one of tsuzuki wrists and pulled tsuzuki towards the kitchen with him. The maids lowered their heads as hijiri walked pass "Hey why are you so frighten? I won't do anything to you…are you afraid that I will scold you?" hijiri stopped walking and turned towards the maids who nodded their head "Hey I won't scold you if you didn't do anything wrong…just relax ne?" the maids then finally lifted their head and saw a smiling face of their second master. "Everything is fine, don't worry…and now I need food I'm starving!!!!" hijiri turned and walked towards the kitchen with tsuzuki wrists in his hands.

"WAH!!!! I'm in heaven!!!!" tsuzuki squeal as he bounced around the dining table stacked with cakes and pies.

"Sit down tsuzuki…or I will throw these sweets away…." Hijiri grinned when tsuzuki stopped bouncing and quickly sat down on one of the chairs.

"Good and lets eat!!" hijiri took a slice of twelve tier cake and put if in his plate and started eating while tsuzuki grabbed the plate of apple pies and finished all of them in a matter of seconds.

"Eat slowly…. don't choke…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki who is stuffing sweets down his throat.

"I won't…" tsuzuki grabbed the plate of blueberry muffins and started munching on them.

It was thirty minutes past ten, hijiri and tsuzuki have finished eating and is waiting in the living room for the limousine to arrive.

"I'm bored…" tsuzuki said breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too…. Wanna go to my room or hisoka's?"

"Hisoka's"

"Okay lets go…"

"You lead the way…"

"This way…."

Hijiri and tsuzuki climbed up the flight of stairs to hisoka wing, the maids working stopped and bowed at the arrival of hijiri. It was then tsuzuki noticed the uniform was different. The maids at hijiri wing wore a long black silk dress with laces at the bottom, a big black ribbon at the back and wore black high heels while at hisoka wing the uniform is different the maids wore a knee long white silk dress with laces at the bottom, a big white ribbon and wore white high heels.

"Hey hijiri why are the maids uniform different?" tsuzuki asked.

"Oh…we design our maids uniform so its different….the maids here belongs to hisoka so the uniform is made by hisoka while my maids wore the uniform I made…"

"Belongs to hisoka…lucky!!"

"Eh? Why lucky?"

"They can serve hisoka!!!"

"Yeah…you like hisoka right?"

"Yep I like hisoka a lot!!! Like hisoka a lot…right…WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!" tsuzuki blushed.

"Admit it…you do like hisoka…." Hijiri teased tsuzuki whose face turned bright red.

"Stop teasing me…its not fun…" tsuzuki blushed and lowered his head.

"Hai! And we have reached hisoka room!!!!"

"Where?"

"In front of you…"

"Oh…its big!!!"

"Eh? You haven't even seen the room inside…"

"I mean the door…"

"Whatever…" hijiri slide his thumb on the screen beside him and the door opened revealing the insides of the room.

Stepping inside tsuzuki looked at his surroundings, the room was well furnished, bookshelves at the sides of the room, a big long desk, a bathroom, long planes of windows at the left of the room with light green curtains hanging at the side and a big bed in the center of the huge room.

Tsuzuki flopped onto the bed and laid on his stomach, inhaling the scent of hisoka, Green tea. Since the bed was so soft tsuzuki nearly fell asleep if hijiri didn't tapped him on the shoulders.

"What?" tsuzuki asked drowsy

"Don't sleep!!!" hijiri scolded tsuzuki.

It was then the tone of Kaeru Basho rang, hijiri took out his phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi hijiri desu…"

"Hijiri-sama the limousine has arrived and is at the front door." A female voice answered.

"Okay, I will be right down, arigato…bye…"

"Bye…"

The call ended and hijiri placed his phone into his pocket and turned towards tsuzuki.

"Who's that?"

"The limousine is here…let's go!"

"Right…" tsuzuki got off the bed and walked out of the open door with hijiri. Reaching the staircases tsuzuki and hijiri dashed down the stairs, skipping a step or two, quickly they are at the bottom of the stairs. The maids opened the big door as hijiri and tsuzuki left the mansion and into the limousine.

"To the hospital…" hijiri said to his driver who nodded and started driving. "Ne tsuzuki…I did ask you to stay at our mansion right…you still will want to stay right? After all the complicated things that happened…"

"Sure! Why not?" tsuzuki answered happily.

"So you can sneak into hisoka room in the night and sleep with him…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki and grinned.

"What are you talking about! I don't understand!!!!!" tsuzuki blushed and looked away.

"Admit it…you have already have that thought since the first time you met hisoka…"

"Is it? Am I that obvious?" tsuzuki answered innocently

"Yeah…and you are not fun at all!" hijiri pouted

"I'm bored!!" tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Yeah…hope what the doctor want to say is nothing bad…"

"Don't worry it will be alright…how long till we reach the hospital?"

"About twenty minutes…"

"Okay…I gonna take a nap…wake me up when we reach…"

"Okay…"

"Oyasumi…"

"Eh! Its not even night time!!"

"Its for my eyes…"

"Whatever…"

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Tsuzuki…wake up…we have reached the hospital…" hijiri shook tsuzuki's shoulders trying to wake the sleeping man up.

"Tsuzuki…" hijiri said a bit more loudly.

"…."

"Tsuzuki! Wake up!!!!" hijiri shook tsuzuki's shoulders harder. "Tsuzuki wake up!! I'm going to throw all the sweets away…including all the apple pies…" Immediately tsuzuki woke up. "Where! Where are the pies!!! Don't throw them away!! It will be a waste!!!" hijiri giggled "We have reached the hospital…lets go…"

"You lied to me!!!"

"If not how do I wake you up? No matter what I do you won't wake up, so I use the weakness of yours…"

"What weakness?"

"Your loving for sweets…"

"EWWW! How you know so much about me?" Tsuzuki turned into inu-mode tail wagging.

"Its very obvious…"

"Yeah…I agree…"

"Lets go…we are going to be late…can't keep the doctor waiting right?"

Tsuzuki and hijiri got out of the limousine and walked into the hospital building pushing the lift button to the second floor, tsuzuki and hijiri reached the second floor and walked into the doctor's office, and sat down.

"Good afternoon." The doctor greeted tsuzuki and hijiri.

"Same to you…so what is it you wanted to tell me?" hijiri asked.

"But this man beside you…"

"Its okay…he is my teacher…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki then back to the doctor.

"Alright then, but you must promise not to tell out…" the doctor looked at tsuzuki.

"Sure…"

"Its about hisoka-sama…"

"What is it?"

"We found him missing a day ago from his ward, my team and I found him in the field behind this hospital, he was unconscious, bloody and naked…" the doctor looked at hijiri and tsuzuki who both had their mouths hanging.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" hijiri stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"Calm down…I have not finish…"

"Okay, I'm calm…" hijiri sat down on the chair again fidgeting with his fingers.

"When I was checking hisoka-sama for internal wounds I found out that hisoka-sama was brutally raped and left alone…" the doctor said looking at hijiri for a reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" hijiri slam his hands on the desk standing up.

"Hisoka-sama was raped…" the doctor repeated again

"It can't happ-" before hijiri even finished his sentence, his dark green eyes dilated as he fell backwards hitting the cold hospital floor.

"HIJIRI!" tsuzuki shouted rushing over to hijiri lying motionless on the floor eyes wide, staring into nothing.

"Excuse me…"the doctor stepped in front of tsuzuki before picking up hijiri into his arms and rushing into a operation room with gathered doctors and nurses.

Ten minutes later, the doctors emerged from the operation room holding one of hijiri arms as hijiri walked out of the room slowly clutching onto his head, eyes tightly closed before crumbling towards the floor again. The doctors squatted beside hijiri taking out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid injecting it into hijiri veins after that they carried hijiri onto a bed and wheeled hijiri towards the private ward section. Tsuzuki sighed and followed the doctors. Reaching the ward, tsuzuki waited till the doctors exited the room, tsuzuki walked in slowly and approached the bed softly.

"Hijiri…" tsuzuki said to himself head down

"Yes?" a voice came from the bed, tsuzuki looked up seeing hijiri lying on the bed, head turned towards his direction, eyes open.

"HIJIRI! HOW YOU FEEL?" tsuzuki exclaimed and was at the side of the bed in a blink of the eye.

"Fine…I think I passed out because of shock…"

"Yeah…wanna go check on hisoka?"

"Sure…"

Hijiri crawled out of bed and went out of the open door tsuzuki opened. Walking next door, hijiri opened the door and walked in taking in the sight of his twin brother lying on the bed, motionless. Hijiri sighed and sat beside of the bed on a chair, pushing away the strands of hair blocking hisoka closed eyelids. Suddenly hisoka eyes opened, blinking.

"Hijiri, tsuzuki?"

"HISOKA!" tsuzuki and hijiri said in unison and two of them hugged hisoka feeling glad that hisoka is alright.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me…" hisoka said to tsuzuki and hijiri.

"Eh! But we didn't say anything…" hijiri let go of hisoka and stood up.

'it can't be…don't say that I just read their minds…that's ridiculous…' hisoka looked up and smiled "Just forget what I say, I'm feeling so stuffy lets go out for a walk…" hisoka suggested swinging his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, walking to the door, a wave of emotions hit hisoka hard. Hisoka grasped onto his head and moaned, falling to the floor.

"Hisoka!" tsuzuki and hijiri rushed to hisoka side.

"I'm fine…my head hurts…" hisoka pushed himself off the ground and stood up, somehow he had activated a shield to protect himself as he walked out of the ward and walked down the hallways.

**To be continued...**

****

**This is the longest chapter i ever wrote!!! everyone stopped reviewing...sad...hope you will review ****on this chapter..tell me how you feel about this chapter...ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hi there readers! Thanks for you sweet comments….I really appreciate it a lot….this chapter will be a little shorter then the pervious chapter…I'm so excited!!! Hisoka will start to read people minds to find out if he really have the empathic powers and true he has it…. In this chapter, there is brotherly love like kissing!!! Nyaa!! Excited? Read on!! Anyway on with the chapter!!**

'**Blah' people thoughts**

**Chapter 11.**

Hisoka walked down the hallways of the private ward to the entrance of the hospital with tsuzuki and hijiri following behind. Hisoka sighed as he walked, running his long fingers in his wheat colored hair, the purple long sleeve hospital shirt slid down his arms to his elbow revealing the ivory skin hidden underneath

'That boy is so beautiful'

'That boy is so cute!!! I wonder if he is edible…'

'His ivory skin is so beautiful…'

'Whoa… wearing a purple hospital attire…. he must be awfully rich…'

Hisoka received lustful looks from both gender when he walked out of the hallway into a large hall full of people, registering for appointments. Hisoka blushed at some of the thoughts people were thinking and walked briskly towards the exit of the hospital when a group of doctors surrounded him when they spotted hisoka leaving the hospital without a doctor by his side.

"Hisoka-sama, you can't leave the hospital, your condition is still not stable." The doctor standing in the middle of the group said looking at hisoka.

"I'm fine…" hisoka looked at the doctor in the eye.

"You can't go out of the hospital…" the same doctor replied.

"I told you I'm fine and I wanna get out of this hospital NOW!" hisoka shouted at the doctor who is still calm.

"Your condition will worsen if you leave this hospital…"

"I'm fine and for gods sake let me get out of this damn hospital for a minute I'm going to be suffocate in here…" hisoka said irritated.

"If you want to leave you need to have a doctor with you…"

"Fine…find a doctor to accompany me since you insist…"

"I'm free right now I can accompany hisoka-sama…" a doctor stepped out of the group. "Okay you accompany hisoka-sama and if something happens come back here immediately…understand?"

"Yes…" the doctor nodded and walked towards hisoka.

'He is so beautiful…' the doctor thought standing next to hisoka.

"Thanks for your compliment about me…" hisoka said looking behind for tsuzuki and hijiri.

"Huh?"

"You said I was beautiful…thanks for your compliment…" hisoka saw hijiri and tsuzuki and walked towards them.

'I didn't said that aloud did I?' the doctor thought looking at hisoka.

"No you didn't…" hisoka said walking towards tsuzuki and hijiri.

"Then how you know what I was thinking?" the doctor asked curious.

"I can read your mind…" hisoka replied barely a whisper.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki pounced on hisoka hugging him.

"BAKA! GET OFF ME!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!" hisoka pushed himself out of tsuzuki crushing bear hug.

"I thought I lost you….i can't find you anywhere…" tsuzuki turned inu tears forming at the side of his eyes.

"Aw…tsuzuki don't be like that…" hijiri appeared out of nowhere and hugged tsuzuki, patting his head.

"Whatever…I wanna get out of this hospital now…I can't live another minute in here…" finishing his sentence hisoka walked out of the hospital to the field at the back of the hospital.

Lying on the soft light green grass, feeling the breeze blowing against his skin, looking at the fluffy clouds above his head, enjoying the silence accept the sound of the sound of cheery blossom petals blowing in air it was like heaven for hisoka. Soon hisoka was asleep, lying on the grass unmoving. Tsuzuki persuaded the doctor that he will look after hisoka so he followed hisoka but saw hisoka lying on the grass and thought hisoka had passed out rushed over.

"HISOKA!!" Tsuzuki shouted, frightening hisoka from his slumber as he shot up, sitting on the grass.

"What the hell!" hisoka looked around and saw tsuzuki looking at him puzzled. "What!"

"I thought you fainted and I shouted…" tsuzuki looked down his chocolate bangs covering his face.

"TSUZUKI NO BAKA!" hisoka smacked tsuzuki on the head with his clenched fists.

"Owie! Hisoka you are so mean!" tsuzuki sat on the ground beside him looking at the ground.

It was then a wave of emotions from tsuzuki directed to hisoka guilt, self-loathing, sadness, worrying, rejection hit hisoka in the chest.

"Yamate tsuzuki…" hisoka crossed his arms around his small thin frame, eyes clench tightly.

Tsuzuki lifted his head instantly, looked at hisoka and reached a hand to him but hisoka pushed tsuzuki's hand away.

"Don't touch me…your emotions are too strong… It hurts…" hisoka hugged himself tighter.

"Gomen nasai hisoka…" tsuzuki stood up and left leaving hisoka behind not after hiding behind a tree.

"Gomen tsuzuki…its not I don't want you to touch me…your emotions are too strong…I can't take it…" hisoka whispered as tears started falling down his face to his purple hospital attire staining it with tears.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry hisoka…" Tsuzuki resist from going over to comfort hisoka, left, leaving hisoka to dealt with his sorrows all by himself.

On the way back to the hospital tsuzuki remembered that he didn't say anything and hisoka felt pain.

_**Flashback**_

"Don't touch me…your emotions are too strong… It hurts…" hisoka hugged himself tighter.

**_End of flashback._**

"My emotions are too strong? How can it be…" tsuzuki said to himself. "Don't tell me that hisoka can read people minds…I better tell tatsumi and watari about this…" tsuzuki was so lost thoughts didn't noticed a person in front of him, bumped into the person.

"Gomen nasai you're not hurt?" tsuzuki said after he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine…" the person turned and tsuzuki realize it was the doctor.

"Where is hisoka-sama?" the doctor asked.

'Shit! I left hisoka alone when I have persuaded the doctor that I will take care of hisoka…think of a reason tsuzuki! Think!!'

"I'm here and fine…" a voice said behind, tsuzuki and the doctor turned and saw hisoka.

Hisoka eyes were puffy and red, purple hospital attire wet with tears, hair messy.

"What happen to you?" the doctor asked but decided to drop the question when hisoka started crying in front of him. "Never mind, lets get you cleaned up…" the doctor lead hisoka back into the hospital and back to his ward.

**In hisoka's ward.**

"Hisoka what happened to you?" hijiri asked seeing his brother in a state he had never seen before.

" Maybe stress…." The doctor turned towards hijiri and smiled "It nothing bad…. it happens when you're too stress…"

The doctor left the room minutes later, Hijiri sighed and sat down beside hisoka on the bed, looking at hisoka. "Soka-chan say something…shout at me if you want to…" hijiri received nothing but a shook of the head from hisoka "Don't be like that hisoka…say something…you are making me more worried by doing nothi-…" hijiri stopped half sentence when hisoka flung himself onto hijiri and cried in his chest, at that time hijiri knew everything will be alright after hisoka have finished crying.

A few minutes later, hisoka finished crying frequently sniffing "Feeling better soka-chan?" hijiri asked, rubbing his hand up and down on hisoka's back to calm hisoka down, receiving a nod from hisoka, hijiri smiled, things will be alright from now. Hisoka lifted his head for after so long and looked at hijiri, seeing hijiri smiling face "Since you are feeling better, go take a bath, later we can make arrangement to get you discharged from this hospital, or you want to stay a little longer here?" hijiri asked looking at hisoka.

"NO WAY!" hisoka shouted for the first time after his breakdown and rushed into the bathroom with his clothes.

Hijiri smiled and sat on the bed waiting for hisoka to come out from the bathroom, mysteriously hijiri fell asleep on the hospital bed minutes later after hisoka went into the bathroom.

"Hiji-chan…wake up…." Then suddenly hisoka had an naughty idea, hisoka crawled onto the bed and straddled hijiri sitting on hijiri thighs, leaning onto hijiri chest hisoka cuddled under hijiri chin, when hijiri made no move to wake up, hisoka kissed hijiri on the lips hard, pushing his tongue into hijiri's warm mouth exploring his brothers' mouth, when hijiri is still dead asleep, hisoka traced hijiri body outlines with his fingers to hijiri's inner thighs when hisoka was near hijiri's erection, hijiri shot up, awake, fully aroused. Hisoka who is still straddling hijiri burst into laughter.

"HISOKA! DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN! I COULD HAVE…"

"Could have what?" hisoka asked sultry.

"I could have…"

"Have what?" hisoka asked leaning onto hijiri chest.

"I…"

"I?" hisoka's face is now above hijiri's.

"Kissed yo-…" hijiri sentence was broken when hisoka plunge his lips onto hijiri's, a wet tongue licking on the lower part of hijiri's lip, hijiri opened his lips instantly letting hisoka's tongue explore his brother hot, wet mouth, hijiri moaned into the kiss, hands in hisoka's hair feeling the softness sliding through his digits, pressing their bodies together the kiss they are sharing deepen, tongues sliding against each other hisoka and hijiri moaned into each other mouth. Few minutes later, both of them separated after their kiss, both of them were breathless, hijiri lying on the bed panting while hisoka is still straddling hijiri all time throughout the kiss leaned on hijiri shoulder for support.

"Wow! I never knew you are such an awesome kisser, soka-chan…" hijiri said through his panting.

"Yeah…you never knew what I know…" hisoka smiled in hijiri's dark hair.

"Time to get up…it will be so humiliating if someone walks in seeing us In a position like this…they will mistaken that we are going to have se-…" Hisoka kissed hijiri on the lips, shutting hijiri up.

"What's that for?" hijiri asked.

"To shut you up…" hisoka got off hijiri and straighten his crumbled clothes.

"Yeah right…"

"You don't believe me?" hisoka turned and looked at hijiri.

"Not at all… where is tsuzuki anyway…I haven't seen him since afternoon…"

"No idea…"

"Lets go search for him…"

"Wait! Let me fix my hair first…okay now can go…" hisoka then walked out of the door to the long hallway.

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Damn where is tsuzuki? He does have a handphone didn't he?" hisoka asked.

"Let me check if I have his number…. etto…tsuzuki…right! I have his number!" hijiri called tsuzuki's number after a few beeps the line was through.

"Hello? Tsuzuki desu…"

"Tsuzuki…. its hijiri…where are you now?"  
"You know the field at the back of the hospital? I'm there…."

"Right! Don't move we are going there…"

"We?"

"Hisoka and I are coming to look for you…"

"Hisoka is not angry with me?"

"Huh? Why must he? If he is…just apologize and it will be okay…."

"Okay…if you say so…"

"We are coming right now…. don't move okay…"

"Right…"

Hijiri ended the call "Tsuzuki is at the field...wanna go?"

"Sure…"

Exiting the hospital, hisoka and hijiri shivered at the cold wind blowing against them. "Its sure cold…" hijiri hugged himself trying to keep the body heat he had "Yeah…I forgot to bring my jacket out…stupid me…" hisoka said rubbing his hands together while walking down the path towards the field.

Reaching the wide field. Hisoka and hijiri approached a figure under a tall cherry blossom tree.

"Hi there tsuzuki…" hijiri waved.

"Hi…" tsuzuki greeted looking around for hisoka.

"If you are looking for hisoka…he is behind you…"

Tsuzuki looked up and saw hisoka looking down at him "I'm sorry hisoka for leaving you alone here just now…"

"Huh? Oh…that its okay…. I'm in fault too for not putting up my shields…"

"Shields?" hijiri and tsuzuki said in unison.

"Shields I mean are emotional shields… I don't know how I get to put up a shield, I think I somehow activated it naturally so its means someday you will too…."

"That means you are empathic?" tsuzuki and hijiri asked.

"Yep…its kinda fun actually…I don't even know how I got this power but I actually get used to it quite well now so its not a problem to me…its you people who find it as a problem…"

"Nope…if you feel that you are okay…we are okay!" tsuzuki said.

"I'm cold! I wanna get back home as soon as possible and get back to school!! I'm missing all my lessons!!!" hisoka exclaimed thinking all the homework stacked up in piles in front of him hisoka sighed.

"I go get the doctors to check on you and if you are okay you will be discharge in no time!" hijiri then ran off to get the doctors.

"I wonder if the mansion is still the same…"

"Its very high tech!" tsuzuki said happily.

"How you know?"

"I've been to your house before…"

"When?"

"When you are still hospitalize…"

"Oh…"

"And hijiri asked me if I'm willing to stay over at your house for a night…and I agreed!" tsuzuki said cheerfully.

"What! He didn't told me about that yet!" hisoka looked at the retreating figure of his brother.

"You don't want me to stay over?" tsuzuki asked feeling a little sad.

"It's been awhile since our mansion has guests so it's okay…" hisoka looked at tsuzuki and then looked away blushing "You went to my room before?" hisoka asked not turning his head.

"Yep…its so nice and comfy! I love your bed! Its so soft and it had a nice fragrance of green tea!!" tsuzuki bounced up and down in the air.

"What else you saw…"

"What else I saw?" tsuzuki asked blur.

"Example the maids…."

"OH! I saw them they are all girls right and they are so cute and pretty!! I love their uniforms! So cute!!! White in color!!! And they are made by you!!! WAH!!!" tsuzuki squealed.

"So you saw everything at my wing?"

"Are there more?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell me!! I want to know!!"

"I don't want to tell you!"

"Tell me Soka-chan!!"

"No!"

"Please…." Tsuzuki turned inu and placed his hands together as a prayer looking up to hisoka with big amethyst eyes who can resist such a cute, adorable creature those who have no effect on them are not human.

"Fine! I will show you if I have the chance…" hisoka admit defeat and sighed.

"YAY!! ARIGATO SOKA-CHAN!!!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka who turned bright red.

"Let me go!" Hisoka blushed and untangled himself from the tight bear hug.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" tsuzuki bounced around hisoka happily.

"Shut up! And lets go back…hijiri is waiting with the doctors…I wanna get home as soon as possible…"

"Okay!" tsuzuki stopped bouncing and ran towards the hospital.

'He is almost like a child…how can he be a teacher anyway…' hisoka thought while walking to the hospital.

**Outside of the operation room.**

Twenty minutes past, tsuzuki and hijiri sat on the chairs outside of the operation room waiting while hisoka is in the room getting a check up. It was almost quiet when a shrill scream rang out inside of the operation room, tsuzuki and hijiri jumped in their seats and shot up their head at the piercing sound.

"HISOKA!" tsuzuki and hijiri said simultaneously standing up.

Crashing sounds caused by the equipment hitting onto the ground in the operation room echoed through the big white door, loud footsteps and shouts like "catch him", "don't let him escape" were heard, awhile later, a pale figure ran out from the door in a panic and hid behind tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki turned his head and looked behind, it was hisoka shivering, only a white sheet covering his body to his thighs and hisoka was sobbing. "What happen hisoka?" tsuzuki asked taking off his black trench coat covering hisoka's shivering body.

"They… touch… me…" unexpectedly hisoka flung himself onto tsuzuki and wept in tsuzuki's chest.

"Hisoka…don't worry I will protect you…" tsuzuki rubbed his hands up and down on hisoka's back trying to calm the crying boy.

"When…I …wanted…to…resist…two of…they…doctors…he…" hisoka sobbed holding onto tsuzuki's sleeve.

"You don't have to worry…I will protect you…no matter what happens…" tsuzuki said hugging hisoka tightly.

"Tsuzu-" Hisoka stopped half sentence as the closed door open, a few doctors emerged from the room and saw hisoka clinging onto tsuzuki with tsuzuki arms protectively around the thin figure.

"Come on…we have not finished the check up…" a doctor said looking at hisoka who is trying to bury himself into tsuzuki.

"I don't…want…tsuzuki make…them leave…me…al…one…" hisoka said through sobs.

"Leave hisoka al-" tsuzuki was cut short when hijiri screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER! YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" Hijiri screamed.

"We are doing a check up on hisoka-sama of course…"

"MY BROTHER DON'T REACT LIKE THIS ON ANY OTHER CHECK UPS! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing…."

"NOTHING! DON'T BULLSHIT! I HATE LIARS! YOU BETTER TELL THE TRUTH OR THIS HOSPITAL WILL RECEIVED A LETTER FROM MY LAWYER IN TWO DAYS TIME!" hijiri stomped towards the doctors and punched each of them in the stomach. "FUXKERS!" Hijiri then left the doctors who is groaning in pain on the floor and walked towards tsuzuki and hisoka. "Lets go…" hijiri said in a gentle tone. Tsuzuki nodded and carried hisoka in his arms and followed hijiri back to hisoka ward.

**After reaching the ward for ten minutes.**

Hisoka sat on the hospital bed with the blankets draped over his shoulders with tsuzuki and hijiri sitting beside him hisoka looked down "In the room, I was ordered to take off all my clothes and to lie on the bed, I did everything they told me… it was then, one of the doctors touched me intimately at my thighs to my groin…I tried to resist but two doctors hold onto my wrists and pin my wrists above my head while the other doctor started to touch me everywhere…I screamed and then I ran out…" hisoka recalled as a few tears dropped onto his lap.

"Hisoka…" hijiri whispered looking at his twin brother "Lets get you out of hospital and straight home…is it okay?" hijiri asked hisoka.

Hisoka nodded his head as hijiri took out a bag under bed and started to pack hisoka clothes and necessaries into the bag. After packing, hijiri took out his phone and called the mansion.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hello…hijiri desu…"

"Hijiri-sama, how can I help you?"

"Can you help me tell tom, to fetch us at the hospital?"

"Sure…which hospital are you at?"

"Japan national hospital…can you tell tom to call me before he arrive?"

"Sure…anymore things that you want me to help you carry out?"

"No…Arigato…bye"

"Bye"

Hijiri ended the call and looked at tsuzuki.

"So…who did you call?"  
"My driver…he will call me before he arrive…so in the meantime lets go to the entrance to wait…is it okay?"

"Sure…lets go!" tsuzuki stood up before extending a hand towards hisoka "hisoka be more cheerful…please…for me?"

Hisoka lifted his head and tsuzuki's heart fell. Hisoka smiled for him even though he was nearly raped.

"Hisoka….can I cheer you up instead?" tsuzuki said looking at hisoka sadly.

Hisoka nodded his head and looked at tsuzuki's captivating amethyst eyes, as tsuzuki leaned his head forward and gave a light kiss on hisoka lips "How's that?"

"Fine…you cheered me up a little…" hisoka said.

"How about this?" tsuzuki sat down beside hisoka and pulled hisoka into a passionate kiss, licking at hisoka bottom lip, hisoka opened his mouth as tsuzuki plunge his tongue into hisoka inviting mouth, exploring and tasting every inch of hisoka's mouth, after a minute both of them separated both panting for breath.

"That cheered you up?" tsuzuki asked smiling.

"maybe…"

"Maybe? You want more? How about later?" tsuzuki looked at hisoka seductively.

"I can wait…"

"Hey! I'm not transparent okay…but the kiss was nice…how about a threesome instead of two?" hijiri grinned.

"Sure…if hisoka agreed to share me with you…" tsuzuki smiled when hisoka's face turned crimson.

"Say that to yourself, it's more like if you are willing to share hisoka with me…" hijiri smirked.

"I don't want to share hisoka! Hisoka is mine!!! Mine!!!" tsuzuki stood up from the bed staring at hijiri.

"Okay… you win…hisoka is yours…but don't hurt him…. or you will suffer a slow painful DEATH…" hijiri grinned when tsuzuki shivered at the last word. "Alright! Time to go!!!!" hijiri opened the door and walked out waiting for tsuzuki and his brother exit the ward before closing the door.

**At the entrance.**

Hijiri and hisoka are sitting on the chairs while tsuzuki went off in the search for his craving of sweets.

"Where is tsuzuki?" hisoka asked a little irritated.

"Miss him already?" hijiri grinned looking at hisoka now red face.

"Miss who?" tsuzuki asked appeared out of nowhere is now sitting beside hijiri with a bag of his precious sweets.

"Hisoka missed you while you are gone even though it's only for ten minutes…" hijiri looked at hisoka who is now shifting to a farther seat.

Tsuzuki looked at hijiri then hisoka and then tsuzuki put his sweets aside and pounced towards hisoka "HISOKA!!!"

"WAH! LET ME GO!! YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!!" Hisoka shouted.

"Gomen hisoka…" tsuzuki got off hisoka and sat beside him.

**Ten minutes later.**

The tone of Kaeru Basho rang, hijiri dig into his pockets and took out his phone.

"Hello…hijiri desu…"

"Hijiri-sama I'm arriving in two minutes time…"

"Okay…see you later…bye"

"Bye"

The call ended, hijiri sat on one of the chairs and started disturbing tsuzuki who is happily eating his sweets when hijiri secretly stole the whipped cream on top of the cake.

"WAH! My cake!!!" tsuzuki cried.

"Don't be sad…the mansion have more!!" hijiri then describe about the cakes and pies at the mansion while tsuzuki is happily commenting and drooling when he thought that he could have eaten all of the cakes and pies by himself.

"OMG! That is that the kurosaki's limousines…are they staying at this hospital?" a female walked in commented.

Soon crowds of people at the entrance gathered at the car porch to look at the limousines.

"Wow! The limousines are so pretty!!" A female squealed.

"How I wish to owned one…"

"The limousine is here…let's go…" hijiri stood up as tsuzuki and hijiri followed him.

"Excuse me…" hijiri said aloud holding onto one of hisoka's hand while the other hand was being held on by tsuzuki.

When hisoka approached the limousines, the car doors opened, bodyguards dressed in black stepped out from the second limousine while the first limousine stepped out their driver, tom and another guard.

"Good evening hijiri-sama, hisoka-sama and Mr. Tsuzuki…" tom greeted.

"Good evening to you too…" hijiri smiled.

Opening the limousine door for hijiri, hisoka and tsuzuki they all stepped in. Hijiri sighed after the door closed "I hate crowds…"

"Huh? Hate what?" tsuzuki asked playing with hisoka long fingers.

"I hate the crowds…"

"Oh…and I love hisoka!!" tsuzuki squealed and hugged hisoka after hisoka's face turned red at the comment. "HISOKA KAWAII!"

"BAKA!" hisoka scolded.

"Hisoka you are so fierce…" tsuzuki said turning into inu-mode.

"Aww…tsuzuki kawaii!" hijiri hugged tsuzuki.

"Whatever…" hisoka turned his head to look outside.

Soon the limousine left the hospital, heading towards the direction of the kurosaki mansion. After a few minutes of silence tsuzuki spoke up.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki said looking at hisoka sadly.

"Yes tsuzuki?" hisoka turned his head towards tsuzuki.

"I'm so sad…"

"Why? What for?"

"I want sweets…"

"But I don't have one…unless you want this…" hisoka leaned forward towards tsuzuki and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Happy now?"

"No…" tsuzuki pouted.

"Then I have nothing to give you…ask help from hijiri then…" hisoka then turned his attention back to the view outside the window.

"Hijiri…" tsuzuki said sadly.

"Hm?" hijiri looked at tsuzuki.

"I want sweets but hisoka doesn't have one…"

"Can you wait? We are reaching the mansion already…" hijiri pointed to the tall building in front of them.

"Okay…" tsuzuki said and slumped back into the seat.

"Password please…" a computerize female voice said.

"Use this…it's faster…" hijiri handed tom a card. "Insert it in that slot…" hijiri pointed next to the row of buttons as tom inserted it into the thin slot.

"Please wait…. Password activated…. please enter…" The computerize female voice said as the card was rejected out of the slot and the big steel gates slide open, tom took the card and handed the card back to hijiri.

"Arigato hijiri-sama…"

"Welcome…" hijiri took the card and placed it back into his pocket.

After the steel gates have fully open the limousines drove through and the gates behind them slide back in place and was locked again.

"Welcome home hisoka, hijiri-sama…" a row of maids greeted standing on both sides of the long red carpet.

"Finally home…. Tsuzuki meet me at my room later…" Hisoka yawned and walked upstairs with a few of his maids following behind.

"Okay…How about the sweets?" tsuzuki asked after hisoka retreated back into his wing.

"Come with me…" hijiri said to tsuzuki as he walked into the kitchen with tsuzuki following behind.

"WAII!!!" tsuzuki bounced around the kitchen happily holding a huge plate "This is heaven!!" tsuzuki then ran towards the dining table stacked with cakes and pies. "Take some for hisoka too…he must be hungry…" hijiri leaned against a pillar looking at tsuzuki holding onto a huge plate stacked with cakes, pies and muffins running around the table taking more.

"Tsuzuki…can you finish eating all those by yourself?" hijiri pointed to tsuzuki's huge plate now stacked with mountain high cakes and pies.

"Of course I can! But I need to leave some for hisoka…" tsuzuki then sat down tired on a chair with the plate stacked with cakes in front of him.

"Tsuzuki I think you better hurry upstairs to hisoka's room…" hijiri looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

"Why?" tsuzuki asked.

"That's because hisoka have set a timing on the door…the door will automatically locked by itself at eight every night so if you want to go into hisoka's room after eight…you need a password which I don't even know…the door will be unlocked in the morning at seven…. so…now the time is seven fifty eight…tsuzuki you got two minutes before the door locks hurry get the cakes and go to hisoka room!! NOW!!"

Tsuzuki stood up took the plate of cakes and ran up the flight of stairs to hisoka's wing, reaching hisoka's room tsuzuki knocked on the door loudly and waited.

"Hisoka!!!" tsuzuki shouted outside of the door, moments later the door opened, revealing hisoka wearing white long silky shirt and pants.

"Tsuzuki…I'm glad you made it on time…" hisoka said stepping aside letting tsuzuki enter.

"Yeah…and I brought you sweets!!" tsuzuki set the plate on the huge bed in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Tsuzuki I have some clothes for you to wear so why don't you take a bath before coming to bed…." Hisoka said looking at tsuzuki.

"Sure!" tsuzuki stood up and took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, tsuzuki emerged wearing the clothes hisoka gave him and walked towards hisoka sitting on the bed.

"How are the nightclothes?" hisoka looked up from his book he was reading.

"Great! And lets eat!!" tsuzuki sat down beside hisoka and took a fork and started munching on an apple pie while hisoka took a strawberry muffin.

"I'm so full!!" tsuzuki flopped backwards on the bed, satisfied.

"You should be…eating so much sweets…. I'm turning in for the night…you?" hisoka told tsuzuki heading towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Soon…"tsuzuki laid on the bed looking at the ceiling of hisoka room.

"I think you should go brush your teeth…. it looks like you are going to doze off anytime…" hisoka emerged from the bathroom walking towards the bed.

"I don't wanna…." Tsuzuki turned and lay flat on his stomach.

"Go tsuzuki…or you sleep in the hall!" hisoka glared at tsuzuki angrily.

"Okay! I'm up! Brush my teeth…brush my teeth…" tsuzuki jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, moments later, tsuzuki emerged from the bathroom and climbed under the covers with hisoka.

"Lights dim seventy percent…" hisoka said aloud as the lights above and around them dimmed.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki said crawling towards hisoka lying beside him.

"I'm tired don't disturb me…" hisoka turned back facing tsuzuki.

"But hisoka…"

"But what?" hisoka asked irritated.

"I can't sleep…" tsuzuki whispered seductively into hisoka's ear.

"Then what you want me to do…" hisoka turned facing tsuzuki.

"I want you to…" tsuzuki crawled nearer and kissed hisoka on the lips.

"But tsuzu-" hisoka was silence when tsuzuki deepen the kiss; the kiss was broken when hisoka pushed tsuzuki away. "Tsuzuki I have no mood to play with you today and I'm very tired…." Hisoka then closed his eyes.

"But hisoka…I-" hisoka opened his eyes and kissed tsuzuki on the lips "Let me sleep…I'm tired and tomorrow you and I have school…we must wake up early…if tomorrow I'm not tired maybe tomorrow night you can do whatever you want to me…Except "That" others I won't mind…." Hisoka then closed his eyes.

"Sounds good…oyasumi hisoka…" tsuzuki wrapped his arms around hisoka while hisoka slept in his arms.

Hours later, tsuzuki was lull to sleep by hisoka soft and steady breathing, as the sun started to rise from the horizon, lighting up the once dark sky with orange and red colors, it was a start of a brand new day for tsuzuki and hisoka.

**To be continued.**

**I know in this chapter, hisoka and tsuzuki relationship was very fast…I can say I wanted to make tsuzuki and hisoka lovers as soon as possible because I got an idea! Should I make hisoka marry tsuzuki in the later chapters? What do you think? And for the part where hisoka and hijiri kissed what do you think? Is it good or bad? Hisoka nearly getting raped by the doctors…and so on what do you think? The Please read and review! Arigato!**

**Preview on chapter 12**

The continuous ringing of the alarm clock woke tsuzuki up, hitting the alarm clock off, tsuzuki stretched his arms, legs and head which tsuzuki saw a head of wheat colored hair poking out under the covers. Tsuzuki ruffled hisoka hair, hopefully hisoka would wake up but hisoka didn't.

**What happen to hisoka? Find out in the next chapter!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hi readers! Are you satisfied with my story? I received a comment asking in hisoka age can he get married…yes he can!!! As long as he is 18 or above he can get married…hisoka is in his third year in high school so he is about 16…. Don't worry readers I will make hisoka marry tsuzuki no matter what!!! In this chapter…hisoka will get to meet tatsumi and watari and so on…it sounds a little messy so bear with me ne? On with the story!!!!**

**Chapter 12.**

The continuous ringing of the alarm clock woke tsuzuki up, hitting the alarm clock off, tsuzuki stretched his arms, legs and turn his head which tsuzuki saw a head of wheat colored hair poking out under the covers. Tsuzuki ruffled hisoka hair, hopefully hisoka would wake up but hisoka didn't.

"Hisoka…Wake up…." Tsuzuki shook hisoka shoulders.

"…"

"Hisoka…wake up…." Tsuzuki shook hisoka shoulders harder this time.

"…"

Tsuzuki was getting worried he pulled off the covers draping over them and saw hisoka, still sleeping peacefully beside him. Hisoka without the covers over him sneezed and woke up looking around the room with his sleepy eyes.

"Tsuzuki? It's already morning?" hisoka said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"KAWAII!!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka.

"Let me go tsuzuki…" hisoka said softly.

"Huh? Hisoka are you alright? You usually shout at me instead of talking softly…." Tsuzuki pulled his forehead against hisoka testing if hisoka had a fever but instead of feeling the heat at the contact tsuzuki felt hisoka skin is deadly cold.

"Hisoka are you really alright? You are so cold…" tsuzuki worriedly touched hisoka's hand.

"I'm fine…" hisoka pulled his hand back and crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Hisoka…I'm worried please tell me if you are not feeling well…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka walking towards him.

"I'm fine…after taking a bath I will be fine…" hisoka leaned down and kissed tsuzuki softly on the lips "I'm taking a bath…want to join me?"

Tsuzuki then had dirty thoughts running in his mind…when tsuzuki was in his fantasy hisoka smacked him on the head "It's not what you think! While I bathe you brush your teeth but of course I will have the shower curtain drawn…" hisoka then walked towards his closet and took out his school uniform "Are you coming or not?" hisoka turned and looked at tsuzuki who is sitting on the edge of the bed "Wait for me!!" tsuzuki stood up grabbed his clothes on the bed and ran to the bathroom.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Tsuzuki and hisoka emerged from the bathroom, hisoka in his black uniform while tsuzuki is wearing the usual, his black trench coat, white t-shirt, black pants and a tie.

"I feel so good!" tsuzuki then turned and look at hisoka standing in front of a long mirror brushing his damp hair.

"Hisoka…." Tsuzuki approached hisoka and wrapped his arms around hisoka thin waist.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" hisoka squirmed in tsuzuki's arms trying to get out but tsuzuki tighten his hold.

"Do you still remember what you said last night before you went to sleep?" tsuzuki asked playfully.

"What did I say?" hisoka looked at tsuzuki puzzled.

"Don't you pretend…" tsuzuki poked hisoka on the nose with his finger.

"I don't know what are you talking about… I didn't say anything last night…" hisoka looked at tsuzuki.

"You did!"

"I really don't know what I have said…and I'm sure I didn't say anything…"

"Then let me ask you…what happen yesterday…" tsuzuki said looking at hisoka.

"I was discharged from the hospital and you bought cakes into my room we ate then slept…."

"Its all true that everything you said took place yesterday…but why can't you remember what you have said yesterday before you went to sleep?"

"I really don't know…" hisoka lowered his head, wheat colored hair covering his eyes.

"Etto…ano…. hisoka its okay if you don't remember…lets go downstairs for breakfast!! I'm so hungry!" tsuzuki grabbed hisoka hand and directed him towards the door.

"…"

"Ne…hisoka…I'm sorry… don't be like this…what if your maids see this what will they think of me?" tsuzuki lifted hisoka's chin up to his level and saw a depressed face.

"Hm…I'm okay…" hisoka pushed tsuzuki hand away.

"Your not…" tsuzuki leaned towards hisoka and kissed him on the lips which caught hisoka unexpectedly who tensed up.

"Hisoka you taste extra nice today…" tsuzuki smiled at hisoka

"What you mean? I don't taste nice on other days?" hisoka glared at tsuzuki.

"Its not what I meant…I meant you taste great today, better then the other day….and you are so beautiful today…" tsuzuki smiled when hisoka blushed.

"I underestimated you…." Hisoka turned and slide his thumb across the small screen, the door swished open when hisoka was going to step out of his room, he felt arms wrapping around his waist "What again tsuzuki…" hisoka asked irritated.

"Love you! You're so cute!" tsuzuki said aloud..

"BAKA! WHY MUST YOU SAID IT SO LOUDLY!" hisoka glared at tsuzuki angrily.

"Come and catch me…WAH!" tsuzuki ran while laughing after he saw a angry hisoka approaching him.

"Stop right there! Tsuzuki!" hisoka ran after a laughing tsuzuki.

"You cannot catch me!" tsuzuki ran down the stairs with a fuming hisoka behind chasing.

'Wow! I wonder how that amethyst eyed guy captured hisoka-sama heart…he must be good…'

'That guy is so cute!'

'I love his eyes!'

Maids walking up the stairs stopped as they saw tsuzuki running down the stairs with a screaming hisoka chasing behind.

"Tsuzuki Asato! Stop at this instant!" hisoka shouted.

"Okay!" tsuzuki stopped running while hisoka who didn't managed to stop in time bumped into tsuzuki, both of them fell down the stairs, tsuzuki at the bottom.

"Ite…" hisoka rubbed the sore spot on his head "Tsuzuki are you okay?" hisoka looked at tsuzuki and was shocked at the sight. There laid tsuzuki under hisoka, eyes closed, unmoving. "Tsuzuki wake up! Tsuzuki! Don't you play with me!" hisoka smacked tsuzuki on the head and felt something wet against his hand, pulling his hand back to see, hisoka saw blood staining his palms.

Looking at the floor near tsuzuki head was filled with big pools of blood "TSUZUKI!" hisoka shouted attracting his maids.

"Call the ambulance right now!" hisoka shouted to one of his maids who scrambling towards the phone and dialed the hospital.

"I need a ambulance right now! Come to the kurosaki's mansion!" the maid shouted into the phone.

"What happen here?" hijiri emerged from the kitchen with a muffin in hand when his sight landed on tsuzuki "TSUZUKI!" hijiri dropped his muffin and rushed over to hisoka.

"What happen here?" hijiri asked as he reached to touch tsuzuki when hisoka pushed his hand away. "What you think you are doing? We shouldn't touch tsuzuki…we might injure him more…" hisoka said looking at hijiri.

The sirens of the ambulance sounded through the noisy city road, cars give way letting the ambulance past hoping the person who called the ambulance is going to be alright. The ambulance swished past the empty lane and headed into cherry blossom lane.

"Open the gates… let the ambulance in…" hisoka informed the guards at the gate when he heard the sirens of the ambulance becoming louder.

"Yes sir."

Hisoka placed the phone down and opened the mansion big doors as the ambulance stopped in front of the huge mansion. Paediatrics rushed out from the back of the ambulance with a stretcher and went into the mansion. Bandaging tsuzuki's head to stop the bleeding the paediatrics carried tsuzuki into the ambulance. Hisoka and hijiri followed tsuzuki to the hospital and after tsuzuki was carefully taken care off hisoka and hijiri went to school.

**At The School Gate.**

Hisoka sighed as he stepped out from the black limousine. "What's wrong hisoka?" hijiri asked.

"I'm worried about tsuzuki…its my fault…" hisoka lowered his head.

"I'm sure tsuzuki also didn't want this to happen…don't worry tsuzuki will be fine…lets visit tsuzuki after school…is that okay?" hijiri asked trying to comfort hisoka.

"Yeah…" hisoka lifted his head, tears visible at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't cry…lets go…we will be late…" hijiri said wiping away the tears.

"Hm…" hisoka followed his brother into the school building.

**In The Class.**

"Hisoka! Are you alright? It's been so long since you came to school…" a girl stood in front of hisoka table.

"I'm fine…" hisoka said not raising his head

And one by one hisoka classmates gather around hisoka table asking him the same question, it was when hisoka lost it. Hisoka ran out of the classroom with hijiri saying an apology before chasing after his twin brother.

"HISOKA!" hijiri shouted while running down the hallways.

"Ahem…the hallway is for walking not running…" a voice said behind hijiri.

Hijiri stopped running and turned to look, it was Mr. Soubi their school principle. "Ohayo Mr. Soubi…I'm sorry that I ran when I'm suppose to walk but my brother ran out of class and I can't find hi-" hijiri was cut off when another voice was heard.

"Is this your brother?" hijiri turned and saw ritsuka the boy he saw during assembly weeks ago, and remembered that the ritsuka was the principle lover and beside ritsuka was hisoka.

"Hisoka! Where have you been?" hijiri said.

"No where…"

"Whatever, lets get you back to class…you have been missing lessons since you are hospitalize for weeks…you need to catch up…exams are coming…" hijiri said a little thanks to ritsuka and pulled hisoka back to the classroom with him.

"We are sorry that we pissed you off hisoka…." The same classmates of hisoka apologized.

"You are forgiven…" hisoka said not lifting his head since he returned to the classroom.

"Teacher is coming, better return to your seats…" a girl said to her friends who returned back to their seats.

"Class stand!" the class monitor stood up as everyone in the class followed "Class bow!"

"Ohayo sensei!" the class said in unison.

"Good morning class, please take your seats…" the physics teacher greeted as the teacher started teaching.

**Thirty-Five Minutes later.**

"Aah….I thought I won't survive through that physics class…" hijiri said putting his arms behind his head "But why hisoka you know everything even through you have not been taught on the topic?" hijiri asked hisoka sitting beside him.

"No idea…maybe I'm clever…" hisoka said turning to hijiri and smiled.

"Are you being sarcastic?" hijiri raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" hisoka tidy his table and put all of his books under the table.

"Hiso-" hijiri was cut off when the class monitor asked the class to stand and greet their subject teacher which is teaching chemistry.

"Ohayo! My name is Yutaka Watari! Nice to meet you all! I will be teaching chemistry for this class!" watari introduced himself "And now please open your chemistry textbook and turn to the page one, today we are going to…." The lesson went on, hisoka never raising his head in his own thoughts not even noticing watari standing beside him.

"Are you not feeling well?" watari said pulling hisoka back to reality "No… I'm fine…"

"Okay so lets continue our lesson…in chemistry you will know that water…"

Hisoka sighed and looked at the textbook opened in front of him, hisoka then took out his notepad and started to copy notes while listening to the lesson.

The rest of the day went by quickly and school had just ended. Hisoka and hijiri were walking down the hallways past the teacher's staff room when the door beside them slide open. Hisoka and hijiri looked and saw their chemistry teacher, watari.

"Hi boys! School ended so fast? Aah…I wish I can go home soon but I can't…" watari sighed.

"Why?" hijiri asked suddenly feeling curious.

"I still have one more class to teach later before I can go home…you seen your mathematics teacher already? He's quite a nice person…" watari said looking into the staff room behind him.

"No…" hijiri answered, "What's his name?"

"Tatsumi Seiichiro…WAH! I'm late for class! Gotta go! Talk tomorrow ne?" watari grabbed his basket of beakers and ran off towards the direction hisoka and hijiri were walking from moments ago.

"Someone called my name?" a man with cold blue eyes, wearing a black suit, a tie, nicely polished black shoes and a pair of glasses emerged from the staff room with a set of worksheets in his hand.

"Our chemistry teacher just said your name and ran off in hurry in that direction…." Hijiri pointed to his right.

"Hms…shouldn't you two be in your classes?" tatsumi said firmly.

"We ended school early today…so see you tomorrow…Got to visit my friend tsuzuki at the hospital...JA!" hijiri said when he and hisoka was about to leave tatsumi said "The tsuzuki you are referring to is his full name called tsuzuki asato?"

"Yeah…. how you know?" hijiri asked.

"He teaches history in this school…and why is he at a hospital?" tatsumi eyed hijiri while hisoka lowered his head.

"Etto…erm…tsuzuki was staying at our place for a night and then next morning hisoka shouted for help, when I emerged from the kitchen, I saw tsuzuki unconscious I think he fell down the stairs and knocked his head on the railings in the process…." Hijiri explained.

"Which hospital is tsuzuki staying at?" tatsumi asked.

"Japan national hospital…" hijiri answered.

"Okay…I will visit tsuzuki after I finish teaching…what's your name?"

"Kurosaki Hijiri and the person beside me is my brother hisoka…."

"Nice to meet you…see you two later…Bye" tatsumi returned back into the staff room.

"Bye"

Hisoka and hijiri walked down the stoned path to the big gates of their school where their limousine should be in sight but instead of the familiar black limousine all they saw was a big crowd of students gathering into a circle.

"I wonder what happen…." Hijiri and hisoka approached the crowd, "Excuse me…what happen here…" hijiri asked a boy beside him

"Oh…you see there is a beautiful limousine with the letter K painted on the limo its so beautiful!!! I wonder who owned it…I'm so jealous!!!" the boy stood on his toes trying to take a look at the limo again.

"Oh…that's ours…Lets go hisoka…" hijiri pulled hisoka with him through the crowd.

"Pardon…" the same boy speak up.

"The limo is ours…got to go!! I'm late!!" hijiri said squeezing through the crowd with hisoka, "excuse me!!"

"Oh my god! They owned that!" the boy shrieked causing the crowd to silent.

"What happen? Who owned what?" a girl asked a boy standing beside her "I don't know…"

"Those boys owned that limo!" the boy hijiri was talking to pointed to hijiri and hisoka.

The crowd turned and look at the direction where hisoka and hijiri were "Is it that unbelievable?" hisoka asked.

"…." The crowd said nothing, while hisoka and hijiri walked towards the limousine.

"Good afternoon hisoka, hijiri-sama…" Tom smiled, opening the door for hisoka and hijiri.

"Arigato!" hijiri thanked tom before stepping into the limo first before hisoka stepped in. Hisoka sighed and lean his head onto the side of the limo, closing his eyes, hisoka slept when the limo left the school gates.

"Soka-chan! Soka-chan! wake up!" hijiri shook hisoka shoulders.

"Hm?" hisoka blinked his eyes open looking at hijiri in front of him.

"We reached the hospital…" hijiri said getting out of the limo to the car porch.

"…." Hisoka stepped out closing the door behind him.

"Soka-chan! Cheer up a little…" hijiri said.

"Hm…I've got no mood…" hisoka walked into the hospital, hijiri following behind.

"Excuse me…which ward is tsuzuki asato staying in?" hisoka asked a nurse at the reception desk.

"Room 150" the nurse politely answered after finding tsuzuki's record.

"Arigato…" hisoka bowed and walked away, the nurse smiled in return and continued her work.

"Tsuzuki is staying at ward 150…. lets go…" hisoka then walked into the lift hitting the third floor.

A few seconds later, the lift door swished open hisoka and hijiri walked out of the lift onto the cold marble floor, the air was cold, the hallways was almost silent, hisoka and hijiri walked, their shoes making a soft sound and stopped in front of a ward. Knocking softly, hisoka grabbed the handle and pushed the white door open and saw tsuzuki sitting on the bed, head bandaged with white bandages, flipping through a magazine not noticing hisoka and hijiri presence in the room not after hisoka ran over and hugged tsuzuki.

"Wah!" tsuzuki dropped the magazine onto his lap and looked at the figure hugging him, it was hisoka.

"Hisoka?" tsuzuki hugged the wheat haired boy back and let go, but hisoka didn't when tsuzuki felt something wet against his purple shirt tsuzuki knew hisoka was crying so he hugged hisoka again giving comfort to the crying boy. Tsuzuki looked up and he sight landed on hijiri who is standing near the closed door "Hijiri…don't stand there…have a seat…" tsuzuki tried to motion hijiri and ask him to sit on his bed but with hisoka in his arms, tsuzuki just looked at the empty space near him, hijiri who knew what tsuzuki meant sat on the bed.

"How do you feel tsuzuki?" hijiri asked.

"My head hurts a little otherwise I'm okay…" tsuzuki rubbed his hand up and down on hisoka back in a soothing way.

After a few sniffs hisoka lifted his head and looked at tsuzuki, lifting his hand to touch tsuzuki bandaged forehead, tears started falling again "I'm sorry tsuzuki…." Hisoka sobbed.

"Eh…hisoka its okay…. I don't blame you…. really!" tsuzuki panicked.

"Hm…" was a soft reply from hisoka.

"Don't cry already…." Tsuzuki said patting hisoka head.

"Oh! And tsuzuki Mr. Watari and tatsumi will be coming to visit you after they finish teaching…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki smiling.

"EH! You know them!" tsuzuki exclaimed

"Yeah…we saw them at the door of the staff room…. chatted for a while then we left…" hijiri looked at hisoka, "Hisoka don't make tsuzuki feels so bad…stop crying ne?"

"Hm…" hisoka mumbled in tsuzuki's chest.

"It tickles…." Tsuzuki giggled, "Hey! Stop that! Hisoka!" tsuzuki giggled and tried to remove hisoka from him when the white hospital door open, revealing watari and tatsumi.

"Hi! Tsuzuki! And why is bon sticking to you?" watari smiled.

"Watari we are here to visit not here to interfere other people life's…." Tatsumi push his spectacles up.

"Okay, okay…. How do you feel tsuzuki?" watari walked closer to the hospital bed.

"I'm good…hey thanks for coming…can anyone here ask the doctor if I can be discharge today…" tsuzuki smiled.

"I'll go…." Hisoka stood up and left the room through the open door.

"Excuse me…I need to change my clothes…" tsuzuki crawled out of bed.

"Why?" watari looked at tsuzuki clothes,"Your clothes are not dirty or something…"

"But their wet…" tsuzuki took out his folded clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh…" watari then talked to hijiri while tsuzuki was in the bathroom changing.

"You're hijiri right?" watari cheerfully asked.

"Yeah…" hijiri smiled.

"Where you and your brother stay?" watari asked curious.

"Cherry blossom lane…"

"Oh…. nice place to stay…"

"Your so nosy watari…" tatsumi sat on the chair watching watari and hijiri talk "HEH!" watari acted angry and smiled.

"Aww….I never knew that you like science the much!!" watari bounced around the room happily, cheering.

"Can I go to the lab next time we have chemistry lessons?" hijiri asked.

"Of course! You never know how fun to be in a lab where you can try so many experi-" watari was cut off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation…but tsuzuki can be discharge today…" hisoka leaned onto the door looking at hijiri and his two teachers.

"You heard that tsuzuki?" watari shouted.

"Huh?" tsuzuki said behind the bathroom door. Moments later, tsuzuki opened the bathroom door and walked out, dressing in his usual outfit "Heard what watari?"

"You can be discharged today…" watari said.

"YAY!" tsuzuki jumped up happily "I can go now right?"

"Yeah you can…" hisoka pushed himself away from the door and to the bed, helping tsuzuki to pack his stuff. While watari, tatsumi and hijiri stood in the room, waiting for tsuzuki and hisoka to finish packing.

"Let's go!" tsuzuki happily grabbed his bag and taking hisoka left wrist and ran out of the ward pulling hisoka with him.

"Tsuzuki wait up!" hijiri and watari said simultaneously, they looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Hurry up!" tsuzuki shouted, standing at the lobby.

"Coming!" hijiri and watari ran towards tsuzuki, while tatsumi walked.

"Tatsumi!! Hurry up!!!" tsuzuki shouted pressing the lift button.

"…." Tatsumi quicken his pace and walked into the lift before it closed behind him.

**To Be Continued….**

**Gomen nasai readers!!! School is a pain in the ass and exams are coming that why I can't update…. and I'm running out of ideas!!!! Anyway I will try to update more often after the exams…wish me luck that I will pass my exams!!! Ja!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors notes: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! You made me very happy! This chapter took half my of life!!! I was thinking so hard!! Exams are coming!! Eep! I will work hard!! I wrote this chapter to make myself feel better…this chapter is short…. but better then nothing…anyway on with the story!!**

**Chapter 13.**

"So…where are we going now?" tsuzuki broke the silence in the lift.

"Not sure…" hijiri looked at his reflection in the mirror behind him.

"Home…" hisoka said tiredly.

"Okay!" tsuzuki then thought of the wonderful sweets piled high on the table waiting for him.

"Tsuzuki if your thinking about sweets…. give up…all the sweets available at my house was devoured by you yesterday…" hijiri snapped tsuzuki out of his fantasy.

"Aww…. I ate just a little bit…" tsuzuki turned inu.

"Liar…you can eat mountain high of sweets even after you ate dinner…" hijiri said matter of factly.

"Eww…. Am I that bad?" tsuzuki innocently asked his amethyst eyes shining widely.

"You know it yourself…" hijiri pretended to be angry and looked away.

"You're not fun at all…Soka-chan is more fun!!" tsuzuki pounced on hisoka who is in his thoughts.

"WAH!" hisoka screamed, frightened.

"Did I scare you hisoka? Gomen…" tsuzuki bowed his head low.

"Hm…. sort of…but I'm okay…" hisoka patted tsuzuki's head.

"AWW!! You two looked so cute together!!!!" watari squealed.

"Watari lower your volume…." Tatsumi looked at watari in the eye.

"Hai!"

"You're not angry with me?" tsuzuki asked softly.

"No…" came a simple answer from hisoka.

"YAY!" tsuzuki cheered hugging hisoka.

"Let Go!!" hisoka blushed red.

"NYAA!" watari squealed louder.

"Watari! Lower your volume!!" tatsumi scolded.

"But…" watari looked at tatsumi sadly, tears at the sides of his eyes.

"Erm…" tatsumi panicked "Etto…Watari…"

"…." Watari lowered his head.

"Watari… I'm…"tatsumi stumbled with his words, thinking nothing to say, tatsumi lifted watari head to his eye level and leaned in, kissing watari softly on the lips. Watari eyes shot open, shocked at first then later he let himself drown in the kiss.

"Ahem!" tsuzuki tapped his feet on the floor of the lift "Hello! Two lovebirds!! Do you hear me!!!" Tsuzuki teased, looking at tatsumi and watari kissing.

Tatsumi and watari separated a while later, both panting for breath.

"Have fun kissing?" tsuzuki grinned when watari and tatsumi blushed.

"Tsuzuki… hisoka also wants one…" hijiri said teasingly.

"Shut u-" hisoka was silence when tsuzuki press his lips onto hisoka pushing hisoka towards the wall of the lift, tsuzuki pinned hisoka wrists on top of hisoka head before pushing his tongue into hisoka mouth savoring every corner of his mouth.

"Umpf…" hisoka moaned into the kiss, intertwining his fingers with tsuzuki's.

After a while tsuzuki and hisoka separated, tsuzuki panted for breath while hisoka slid down to the floor.

"HISOKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" tsuzuki panicked afraid that he had hurt hisoka.

"I'm alright…. just that I can't breat-" hisoka words were cut short when he coughed violently on the floor, clutching onto his chest.

"Hisoka! You need a doctor!" tsuzuki shouted.

"I'm fine…" hisoka managed to choke out before coughing again.

"Hisoka… are you sure you're alright?" tsuzuki squat beside hisoka who had calm down from his fit of violent coughing. Hisoka nodded and pushed himself off the ground and leaned onto tsuzuki shoulder for support.

"Aww…that was a nice kiss!" watari smiled and tatsumi nodded.

"Yeah…hisoka is the best!" tsuzuki smiled happily.

"TSUZUKI NO BAKA!" hisoka whacked tsuzuki on the head.

"Owwie!! Hisoka you're so mean!!" tsuzuki turned inu rubbing the sore spot hisoka had hit him.

"HEH! I'm not going to talk to you!" hisoka turned away angrily.

"Opps! Nice one tsuzuki…"watari clung onto tatsumi, "You made your soon-to-be lover angry…" tatsumi patted watari head while watari squealed in delight and hugged tatsumi tighter.

"Not so tight watari…" tatsumi ruffled watari hair, "You're strangling me…"

"Sorry tatsumi…as an apology…I will…" watari smiled and stood on his toes and kissed tatsumi.

"Hisoka…Gomen nasai…." Tsuzuki approached hisoka slowly.

"…." Hisoka said nothing ignoring tsuzuki.

**+Ding+** The lift door swished open, just in time as tatsumi and watari separated their kiss otherwise it will be so humiliating. Hisoka walked out followed by a worried tsuzuki, bored hijiri, tatsumi and watari.

Hijiri took out his cell phone and dialed the mansion, a few beeps later the line was through a female voice was heard.

"Moshi moshi…who's speaking?"

"Hijiri desu…erm…can you ask any one of my driver to fetch me at the hospital?"

"Hijiri-sama! Sure! How many limousines you need?"

"Two…I'm at the Japan national hospital…"

"Okay…any more orders?"

"No…arigato…bye…"

"Bye…" hijiri closed his phone and looked for the others.

"How are we getting home?" tsuzuki asked.

"Drive…" tatsumi took out his car keys and was to walk out of the hospital when hijiri called him.

"Mr. Tatsumi…I called my drivers…so you want to hitch a ride?" hijiri asked.

"Tatsumi will do…I drove my car here…so it will be troublesome if I need to come back here and…"

"One of my bodyguards will drive your car back for you…"

"So where will my car go?"

"Your home…"

"Then where will I go?"

"Me and hisoka house…"

"Ohh…if this is what you want I don't mind…" tatsumi looked at watari who shot him a puzzled look.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" watari asked.

"No…"

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me…"

"…."

"Tatsumi…please…." Watari clung onto tatsumi suit.

"I really have nothing to tell you…can't I look at you?" tatsumi tried to unlatch watari from him.

"Aww…so you do like me!!!" watari squealed and hugged tatsumi.

"Not so loud! We are in a public place!!!" tatsumi scolded.

"Sumimasen…" watari apologized.

A Few Minutes Later… 

The ring tone of Kaeru Basho rang, hijiri flipped open his cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello…hijiri speaking…."

"Hijiri-sama…the limousines are arriving…"

"Okay…Thanks…"

"Welcome…Bye…"

"Bye."

Hijiri closed his phone and looked at the others "The limousines are arriving…. let's go…"

"YAY!" tsuzuki cheered hugging an irritated hisoka.

"…."Watari and tatsumi kept quiet.

**Soon After…**

Two black limousines arrived in front of the hospital, stopping at the porch; a few bodyguards emerged from each limousine, standing at the side of the vehicle.

Hisoka who spotted the limousines first ran out of the hospital.

"Good afternoon hisoka-sama…" one of hisoka bodyguard greeted.

"Same to you…. don't let the guy with amethyst eyes into the limousine… If you disobey me…I will fire you immediately! Understand?" hisoka ordered before getting into the limousine.

"Yes sir!" the guard replied.

"Good afternoon hijiri-sama…"

"Good afternoon! Tsuzuki let's get in!!" hijiri happily dragged tsuzuki with him but to be stopped by the guard.

"Hijiri-sama…this guy with you can't get in…" the guard said politely

"Why not?"

"Hisoka-sama ordered me…I have no choice…."the guard said.

"Hisoka?" hijiri said to himself, "Hisoka…Why don't you allow tsuzuki to go into the limo?" hijiri opened the limousine door and asked hisoka who is sitting at the end of the car.

**+Sighs+ **"Let him in…" hisoka called out to the guard outside.

"Yes sir!" the guard stepped aside for tsuzuki to pass.

Tsuzuki stepped into the limousine and sat beside hisoka while hijiri was outside ordering the guards to protect tatsumi and watari and to ask a guard to drive tatsumi car back to his home.

After few minutes, hijiri opened the limousine door, warm air from outside gushed into the limousine, hijiri climbed into the limousine before shutting the door.

"Aah…I'm exhausted!" hijiri let his head fall onto the headrest, enjoying the cool air in the limousine.

"Hisoka…don't be like that…" tsuzuki coaxed hisoka.

"…." Hisoka ignored tsuzuki and looked at the view outside of the window.

"Hisoka…I'm your not talking to me…I'm getting sad…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka sleeve.

"…." When hisoka didn't reply tsuzuki sniffed as a few tears dropped onto his lap. Hisoka turned his head when he heard sniffles and saw tsuzuki crying beside him.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka reached out and wipe away the tears on the brim of tsuzuki's eyes.

"Hisoka! I thought you won't want to talk to me ever!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka tightly, crying.

"Baka…how would I be so cruel not to talk to someone like you…." Hisoka patted tsuzuki's head.

Tsuzuki lifted his head and smiled, the last of the tears sliding down his tear stained cheeks "Arigato hisoka…"

"I didn't do anything…" hisoka said.

"You did…but you won't know…" tsuzuki smiled and clung onto hisoka.

**Ten minutes later….**

Driving down the streets of the city, the streets were crowded and nosiy. The light of the setting sun shone brightly onto the shop windows reflecting the shops on the opposite of the street. Trees were planted on each side of the street, with benches under them; creating a shade for the tired shoppers.

Two black limousines stopped in front one of traffic light, before driving off and parking in front of a store, bodyguards emerged before the kurosaki twins stepped out.

"Tsuzuki you stay inside okay?" hisoka said softly

"No…I want to follow…" tsuzuki climbed out of the limousine before the guard standing at the side of the vehicle close the door.

"Let's go!" hijiri happily walked in front with bodyguards following behind.

"Who are they?" a woman asked her boyfriend.

"They are so cute!" a girl squeal, "Especially the boy with the wheat colored hair!!"

"Their limousine looks damn expensive…."

"Are they celebrities?"

Whispers were heard and hisoka stopped in his tracks "What happen hisoka?" tsuzuki asked stopping beside him.

"I find it irritating that people are talking about us…." Hisoka looked at the guards surrounding him.

"Aww…worried?" tsuzuki hugged hisoka.

"Let go of me…. we are in public remember?" hisoka unlatched tsuzuki from him.

"Where is hijiri?" tsuzuki asked.

"Not sure…URGH! I can't take it anymore with people staring at me!!" hisoka tapped on one of his bodyguard who turned his head towards hisoka.

"How can I help you sir?" the guard asked politely

"Ask some of you colleagues to leave us instead of all of you following…" hisoka looked at the crowd gathering.

"Right away sir!" the guard then walked towards the other guards, some of the guards nodded their head and left the group, walking pass hisoka they bowed quickly and walked out of the store back to the two limousine outside.

Hisoka took out his cell phone and called hijiri, "Hijiri…where are you? Ohh…. don't you move…. I will find you …okay…bye…" hisoka closed his phone and slid it into his pocket "Hijiri is at the confectionery… Your favorite place…"

"YAY! Sweets!" tsuzuki cheered.

Hisoka sighed and dragged tsuzuki with him with a few bodyguards following behind. Reaching the confectionery tsuzuki bounced off to find hijiri.

"Hijiri!!!" tsuzuki jumped and hugged hijiri happily.

"Aww…don't hug me…hug soka-chan instead…he will get jealous you know?" hijiri teased poking tsuzuki nose with his finger.

"He won't… Let's get the sweets!!" tsuzuki then bounced off putting cakes and pies into the basket.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Aah! I thought I won't live to this moment…. " Hijiri let himself melt into the seat of the limousine.

"Hm…" Hisoka leaned his head on the window.

"Tired hisoka?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yea…" hisoka yawned.

"Lean on me then…" tsuzuki pull hisoka towards him.

"Its okay…. I will sleep when I get home…" hisoka took out a book and began to read as the limousine started to move.

**Ten minutes later!!**

After scanning the identification card, the steel gates slide open, letting the two limousines drive through. Reaching the huge building, hisoka, hijiri and tsuzuki stepped out from the first limousine while tatsumi and watari emerged from the second.

"Whoa! Your house is so big!!" watari admired the mansion.

"What your family name?" tatsumi asked.

"Kurosaki…" hisoka said unlocking the door.

"Ohh…"

There was a click and the door opened a little "The door is open…" hisoka announced.

"YAY!" tsuzuki cheered happily.

Hisoka pushed open the door, revealing flights of stairs with rows of maids standing at the side of the red carpet.

"Welcome back hisoka, hijiri-sama!" the maids greeted.

"Wow! This is what I call life…" watari then eyed the maids uniforms and found out they are not the same, "Erm…can I ask why are the maids uniform different?"

"The black uniforms maids are owned by me…while the white uniform maids are owned by hisoka…" hijiri headed to the kitchen with a happily tsuzuki following behind, "Make yourselves at home! Just don't go to hisoka's wing!!"

"Okay!" watari shouted and pulled tatsumi into a room.

**To Be Continued….**

**Hey! I finished this chapter in two days!! I want to get comments from you…should I add another character in? The character is actually a boy who had a crush on hisoka for a long time but he doesn't have the guts to go forward to tell hisoka…should I include the character in? Of course you see hijiri in the past chapters is so lonely…if I add the character in…I will attach them together instead…The next chapter you need to wait longer…cus I have exams…sighs… exams sucks!! Wish me luck!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey readers!!! Thanks for the reviews!! I'm SO HAPPY! I'm so bored so I decided to write this chapter… Yeah! I also think so… can't imagine tsuzuki getting jealous!! Anyway on with the story!!!**

**'****Blah' tsuzuki's thoughts.**

**Chapter 14**

"What are you doing watari!?" tatsumi shouted after being pulled into a room.

"I want privacy that's why…" watari press his lips onto tatsumi.

"Watar-Umpf!" tatsumi moaned into the kiss after watari plunged his tongue into his mouth, which caught tatsumi unexpectedly.

"Watar- Umpf!…Stop!" tatsumi pushed watari away from him, "Watari we shouldn't do this here…"

"Why?"

"People might see us…"

"Then I will lock the door…then nobody-"

"Watari, Tatsumi! Where are you? I've something to tell you!!!" hijiri shouted.

"Coming!" watari replied, shouting.

Opening the door, watari and tatsumi saw hijiri mouth open, wide eyed. "What happen? Hijiri are you alright?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU WENT INTO THAT ROOM!!!" hijiri shrieked, "and you kissed?" hijiri said softer looking at tatsumi swollen lips.

"How you know and why can't we?" watari asked curious.

"Because…that is the room which has the most cameras…and you know…what you do in there has been recorded…" hijiri looked to the floor and covered his ears, knowing what will happen next.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO TATSUMI!!" watari pulled tatsumi necktie viciously.

"Stop shaking me!!" tatsumi unlatched watari from him and straighten his suit, "Nobody looks through the tapes right?"

"Sort of…" hijiri turned his head, "But you don't have to worry… the people here won't say a word about it…"

"At least I'm a little relieved…Where's tsuzuki anyway?" watari asked.

"In the kitchen…." Hijiri pointed the direction to the kitchen with his finger.

"Let's see what's tsuzuki is doing!!" watari happily ran off to the kitchen and the minute he ran in he ran out, face pale.

"What happen?" tatsumi asked.

"Tsuzuki he…Oh my god…"

"Did something happen to tsuzuki?!"

"No…the cakes hisoka and hijiri bought were all GONE…" watari said.

"WHAT! MY TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLOARS!!!" hijiri screamed in agony.

"The cakes cost that much?! You must be kidding…." Watari grinned but his smile faded away.

"I bought some for hisoka and you two…guess they are gone too…" hijiri sighed.

"TSUZUKI!!!" watari screamed so loud that it caused tatsumi and watari to cringe.

"Yes? You called me watari?" tsuzuki poked his head out from the kitchen with a little whip cream on his mouth.

"You! Tsuzuki! RETURN ME MY CAKE!!!!!" watari pounced on tsuzuki strangling him.

"What's all the noise for?" hisoka stood on top of the stairs wearing his casual wear looking at tsuzuki and watari, hand holding a book.

"TSUZUKI HE! ATE MY Cake…WAH!!" watari burst into tears getting off tsuzuki

Hisoka raised an eyebrow "Tsuzuki! Come to my room!" hisoka shouted and then turned and walk back into his room.

"Hai!" Tsuzuki stood up and ran up the flights of stairs to hisoka room.

"Hisoka!" tsuzuki shouted outside hisoka room door, which later hisoka opened the door for him.

"What is it you want to come to your room?" tsuzuki asked happily after hisoka closed the door.

"Tsuzuki…you…." Hisoka said in a dangerous tone, lowering his head.

"Hisoka?" tsuzuki walked a few steps back, frighten of the current hisoka.

"Tsuzuki you…. made…watari…. cry! How can you explain this!" hisoka lifted his head, eyes flashing with anger.

"I…"

"You ate watari cake hijiri bought for him right?" hisoka glared at tsuzuki.

"I…"

"No reasons?" hisoka then open the door, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" hisoka screamed, kicking tsuzuki out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

**Downstairs…A while ago…**

Tatsumi is comforting a crying watari, patting watari head, hugging him. Watari had stopped crying since tsuzuki was called to go to hisoka room, only sniffing occasionally. When watari and tatsumi heard hisoka shouting at tsuzuki, they all pitied tsuzuki and wished him luck.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tatsumi and watari cringed by hisoka fierceness and jumped when they heard the sound of the door slamming echoing through the mansion.

Later… 

Tatsumi spotted a sad tsuzuki walking down the stairs shoulders slumped, face out of sight. Tatsumi stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs waiting for tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…you alright?" tatsumi asked worriedly.

"Hm…" was a simple reply.

"Tsuzuki I'm sorry that you got scolded by hisoka…." Watari sniffed.

"Its alright…."

"No…you're not alright…I will talk to hisoka now…" watari ran up the stairs before tsuzuki could even stop him.

"Hisoka! Can you give me a minute? I want to talk to you!!" watari knocked on hisoka room door, soon the locked clicked and the door open, revealing hisoka.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm alright…"

"Okay…"

"So…"

"So?"

"I want to ask you to let tsuzuki into your room….he seems very sad when he walked down the stairs just now after you scolded him…" watari looked at hisoka.

"But he…"

"I'm alright…and I have forgiven tsuzuki that he had eaten my cake away….I will ask him to pay me one next time…so let him in?"

"Guess since you have already forgiven him…I should too right?"

"YAY! You're so understanding!" watari squealed hugging hisoka, "Opps! Sorry!" watari apologized after he realize he was hugging hisoka.

"No….its okay…" hisoka patted watari shoulder, "Help me call tsuzuki up…"

"Sure…not a problem!" taking a deep breath watari shouted "TSUZUKI! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AT ONCE!!"

"Watari I never knew you had such a loud voice…" hisoka eyed watari from head to toe.

"Yeah…I also never knew you can be so fierce at times…" watari giggled.

"…."

"Opps…sorry!" watari ran down the stairs, meeting tsuzuki on the way.

"You called me?" tsuzuki asked.

"No…hisoka did…he asked me to call you…I got to go…Good luck!" watari then rushed down the stairs.

"HISOKA!!" tsuzuki ran up the stairs to hisoka room and saw hisoka leaning on the doorframe, waiting for him.

"HISOKA! I'M SO SORRY!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka tightly.

"Alright! You're forgiven…stop hugging me so tightly…you're strangling me…" hisoka coughed a few times.

"Sorry…" tsuzuki lowered his head.

"Stop saying sorry…." Hisoka then call some of his maids to tell where tatsumi and watari will be staying for the night after that hisoka pulled tsuzuki into the room and shut the door, locking it.

"What time is it now?" tsuzuki asked.

"Eleven…" hisoka yawned and crawled into bed, pulling tsuzuki in with him.

"Hisoka…its still early…"

"No…its not…. I'm tired…" hisoka snuggled under tsuzuki chin, burying himself in tsuzuki chest.

"Hisoka…I'm not tired…"

"Then hold me…" hisoka said shyly.

"Of course…" tsuzuki wrapped his arms around hisoka thin figure, burying his face in hisoka hair.

Soon hisoka was asleep, safe in tsuzuki's protective embrace, it was twelve in the night when tsuzuki finally went to sleep, not letting go of the fragile treasure in his arms.

**Eight Hours Later….**

The sun rose lighting up the sky horizons chasing away the darkness of the night. Hisoka turned in his sleep whispering softly bringing tsuzuki back from his dreamland. Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly shutting them again at the glaring sunlight shining through the long window planes. After tsuzuki eyes were used to the light, tsuzuki looked at hisoka sleeping in his arms, the bright sunlight shining onto hisoka wheat colored hair making it turn golden, his pale complexion paler. Tsuzuki hugged hisoka then pulled his numb arm out under hisoka.

"Nnn…" hisoka opened his eyes and quickly hid his face in tsuzuki chest from the glaring sunlight.

"Hisoka?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you hiding?"

"The light…"

"You're so cute!" tsuzuki giggled and hugged hisoka.

"…. Can't breathe…"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay… go wash up… your clothes are in that closet…." Hisoka pointed to the closet metres away from him.

"Okay!" tsuzuki jumped off the bed, rush to the closet and took out of his clothes later running into the bathroom.

Hisoka crawled out of the comfy bed walking to the closet, took out his school uniform before knocking softly on the bathroom door.

"Tsuzuki? Are you done?"

"No…."

"Can I come in?"

"Erm…. Okay! The door is not locked…"

Hisoka opened the door slightly peeking into the bathroom expecting to see tsuzuki naked in front of him instead he saw tsuzuki shyly pocking his head out of the shower curtain looking at him.

"Continue bathing…I need to bathe later too…." Hisoka giggled when tsuzuki hid his head back into the shower. Hisoka looked at himself in the mirror admiring his female like features, wheat colored hair, big emerald eyes, pale complexion and pink lips. Hisoka sighed, grabbing his toothbrush he began to brush his teeth, after brushing his teeth hisoka wash his face with facial soap which later hisoka dry his face with his towel. Finishing everything, hisoka turned his head and saw tsuzuki's shadow on the shower curtain; hisoka nearly fainted. Hisoka never knew tsuzuki look so appealing even though hisoka can only see tsuzuki shadow. Hisoka was so deep in his thoughts and didn't even notice tsuzuki standing in front of him.

"Hisoka? Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts and saw tsuzuki in front of him wearing a white bath robe face inches away from his, tsuzuki's amethyst eyes worriedly looking at him.

"I'm alright…" hisoka blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"You have a fever?" tsuzuki asked using his hand to touch hisoka forehead.

"No…" hisoka said.

"Then why is your face red?" tsuzuki asked.

"Don't worry about it…" hisoka leaned forward and kissed tsuzuki lips gently, "Go get yourself ready…I will be done in a few minutes…"

"But hisoka…"

"But?"

"I still want a ki-" tsuzuki was cut off when hisoka kissed him again, this time harder. Hisoka push apart tsuzuki's closed lips and plunged his tongue into tsuzuki's mouth, hisoka smiled when tsuzuki moaned. A few minutes later, hisoka pushed tsuzuki away, "Go…wait for me outside…"

"Hai…" tsuzuki obediently went out face pink.

Hisoka undressed and started bathing, a while later hisoka dry himself with his towel and dressed himself in his expensive black school uniform before exiting the bathroom. When hisoka walked out of the bathroom, he saw tsuzuki on the bed laying on his back obviously in his own thoughts. Hisoka ignored tsuzuki and brushed his damp hair with a brush, straightening his school uniform hisoka turned and look at tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…." Hisoka said.

"…." Receiving no reply hisoka walked to the bed and sat down beside tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka said again.

"Hm?" tsuzuki eyes blinked a few times and tsuzuki turned his head to look at hisoka, "Hisoka….is it time to go?"

"Yeah… come let's go eat breakfast…" hisoka extended his hand.

"Thanks…" tsuzuki grab hold of hisoka hand and stood up, 'Oh my god! Hisoka hand is so soft and smooth….I want to hold it again…but….what if hisoka gets angry?' tsuzuki thought.

"Tsuzuki…have you forgot that I'm an empath?" hisoka asked face a little red.

'Oh shit! I forgot!'

"It's okay if you hold my hand I don't mind…." Hisoka blushed at what he had just said.

"Is it alright?" tsuzuki asked a little scared.

"Yeah…"

Tsuzuki smiled and held hisoka hands in his intertwining his fingers with hisoka's caressing hisoka pale hand hisoka blushed and looked away.

"You're so cute…I just hold your hand and your face is already red…" tsuzuki giggled.

"BAKA! What will you do if I refuse to let you hold my hand?"

"Cry… Get depressed…."

"…."

""Why you ask this?"

"Nothing… let's eat our breakfast and head to school…."

"Okay!" tsuzuki held hisoka hand happily heading to the door, "Hisoka…. open the door please?"

Hisoka sighed and slide his thumb over the lock, the lock clicked and the door opened slightly, tsuzuki pushed open the door running pulling hisoka with him.

"Wait! Tsuzuki!" hisoka pulled his hand out of tsuzuki grasp, closed his door the door click and was locked. Tsuzuki pouted when hisoka walked beside him not letting him hold his hand.

"Hisoka…"

"What…"

"I want to hold your hand…."

"No!"

"Why?" tsuzuki said lips trembling.

"Because when I ask you to stop you don't…."

"I will…"

"You will not…"

"I will…hisoka please…." Tsuzuki turned inu and begged hisoka. Hisoka eyes soften and tsuzuki knew he won but to make hisoka give him what he wants tsuzuki hugged hisoka, cling onto hisoka shirt making hisoka give up.

"Alright!! Stop disturbing me!!" hisoka said irritated.

"YAY!" tsuzuki turned back to normal and grab hold of hisoka hand happily, "YAY!"

"Shut up will you…"

"YAY!"

Hisoka who had reached his limits hit tsuzuki's head with his fist "Shut up!!"

"Owwie….hisoka you're so mean…."

"I'm always like that…" hisoka turned his head and walked off heading to the kitchen, with tsuzuki following behind.

**In The Kitchen….**

"Ohayo hisoka, tsuzuki!" hijiri greeted happily but he saw a fuming hisoka and a hurt tsuzuki who is rubbing his head, "What happen?"

"Aah…having a fight this early in the morning?" watari smirked leaning his head on tatsumi shoulder.

"What did you say?!" hisoka glared at watari.

"WAH!" watari stood up and hid himself behind tatsumi.

"Watari… Come out…" tatsumi said in a calm voice

"No!!" watari peeked his head out behind tatsumi shoulder and saw hisoka eat his breakfast, not looking at him.

"Safe…."

"Told you…"

"Arigato…"

Watari sat down on his chair and continue to eat his breakfast, after he had finished eating watari talked about all the experiments he had done before while waiting for the others to finish eating.

"I'm so full…." Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Time to go!" hijiri stood up grabbing his bag and hisoka's walking out of the kitchen. Hisoka followed ignoring tsuzuki, tatsumi and watari who are walking behind him.

"Have a safe trip hisoka, hijiri-sama!" the maids bowed.

"Bye!" hijiri smiled before getting into the first limousine with tsuzuki and hisoka. Tatsumi and watari occupying the second limousine.

**School Gates…**

Students gathered outside of the school gates either waiting for their friends or chatting. The two black limousines drove into sight before stopping in front of the school. Bodyguards emerged from the two limousines before the people in the vehicle stepped out.

"OH MY GOD! WATARI AND TATSUMI SENSEI! THEY HITCHED A RIDE IN THE KUROSAKI'S PRIVATE VEHICLE! I WANT TOO!!!" a girl shrieked.

"EH! I never knew riding in hisoka and hijiri vehicle can make me so popular!!!" watari laughed.

"Watari we are not popular…"

"I think so…"

"Thanks for the ride…" tatsumi thanked hijiri and hisoka.

"No problem…you can stay over at our place more often…you have not even seen our wing…" hijiri smiled.

"It would be nice…" tatsumi then guided watari into the school.

"We should be going too hisoka…." Hijiri said.

"Yeah…tsuzuki don't you need to rush to get your thing for the first lesson?" hisoka asked.

"OH SHIT! YEAH! SEE YOU LATER!!!" tsuzuki rushed off heading into the school building.

"We still have a lot of time…don't have to rush…" hijiri reassured hisoka.

"Yeah… we came too early today…"

Hisoka and hijiri were walking down the stoned path to the building of the school when a boy younger then hisoka with blonde colored hair, blue eyes and pale complexion approached hisoka.

"Ano… hisoka-senpai…" the boy spoke.

"Can I help you?" hisoka asked looking at the boy.

"I'm yukiya ayase from class two C…I have…." Ayase then looked at hijiri who is standing beside hisoka.

"Hijiri you can go to class without me…I will catch up with you later…" hisoka said.

"Okay…See you!" hijiri waved and walked off.

"So where are we?" hisoka turned his attention back to ayase.

"I've always…"

"Hm?"

"I've always LIKE YOU!" ayase stammered out.

"I'm sorry but I have been attached…" hisoka said softy.

"…."

"I'm sorry…" hisoka apologized looking at ayase.

"No…its okay…" ayase smiled and ran off feeling stupid for himself.

**Staff room Window…**

Tsuzuki rushed up the stairs to the third floor of the school into the staff room, grabbing his graded worksheets for the first lesson, tsuzuki looked at his watch and found out he still had time, sitting down on his chair, tsuzuki turned looking at the view outside of the window when he spotted hisoka among the students talking to a blonde colored hair boy. A wave of jealously and worry hit tsuzuki, jealous that the boy could have spoken to hisoka when he wasn't there, worried that the boy could have snatch hisoka away from him, in front of his eyes.

The bell rang, tsuzuki snapped out of his thoughts stood up and hurried out of the staff room heading to the direction of the first class he will be teaching.

**In Class Three G….**

"Hisoka what happen there?" hijiri asked hisoka when he walked into the class.

"Nothing…." Hisoka sat down at his desk beside hijiri.

"Tell me…." Hijiri begged, taking out his water bottle to drink.

"A confession…" hisoka said taking out the books from his bag.

"WHAT!" hijiri spurt out the water in his mouth.

"Hey! Watch where your spurting water!" hisoka wipe the water off his books.

"Sumimasen…" hijiri apologized, "A confession… Oh my god…you must be kidding…. what if tsuzuki knows that he will be so devastated…."

"Yeah…" hisoka said supporting his head with his hand.

"You accepted?" hijiri asked.

"No…I told him I was already attached to someone else…"

"Did he ask who?"

"No…he ran off…"

"Ohh…"

"Get ready for lesson…. We will talk later during break…" hisoka said.

"Okay…"

"Rise! Class bow!" the class monitor announced, "Ohayo sensei!"

"Ohayo minna…"

"Turn open your textbook to page fifty now we all know that…."

**Few Hours Later….**

"Finally! I'm FREE!!!" hijiri cheered.

"Keep your volume down hijiri…" hisoka reprimanded.

"Hai…sumimasen…." Hijiri lowered his head, "AH! Where's tsuzuki?"

"I'm not sure… Want to find him?"

"Sure!!"

"Let's go to the staff room…"

"Hai!"

**Staff room….**

"Is Mr. Tsuzuki in?" hijiri asked a teacher walking out of the staff room.

"Ah… I just saw him… wait for me while I call him…" the teacher went into the staff room, "Tsuzuki! Someone is looking for you!"

"Who's that?" tsuzuki cheerfully asked but his smile melted when he saw hisoka, "Hisoka?"

"I must go now…" the teacher smiled

"Arigato sensei…"

"No problem…" the teacher waved and left.

"Erm…tsuzuki want to have lunch with us?" hijiri asked.

"Sure! Wait…. I go get my lunch box…." Tsuzuki ran back into the staff room, "Now we can go…"

"Where should we eat our lunch?"

"The rooftop!!"

"Okay…"

**At The Rooftop…**

"Tsuzuki why are you so quiet today?" hijiri asked munching on his apple.

"I'm also nor sure…"

"…."

"Thanks for the meal!" hisoka put his palms together into a prayer.

"EH! So fast!" hijiri looked at hisoka empty lunchbox.

"Maybe I'm hungry… Hey I think you should prepare my lunchbox for me more often…" hisoka smiled.

"EH! WHY ME!?" hijiri pointed his finger at himself.

"That's because your cooking is nice…" hisoka let himself fall backwards, lying on his back on the floor, hands behind his head.

"Your cooking is the nicest… its only you don't want to wake up early to prepare… I remember the time you prepare a lunchbox for me… I thought I was married… Your cooking really tastes like a wife…" hijiri giggled.

"I take that as a compliment…" hisoka glared.

"Whoa…you said your taking it as a compliment… why look at me?" hijiri wave both of his hands in the air.

"Yeah…yeah…" hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Is it true that hisoka cook really nice?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah…one day you come to our house… I will ask hisoka to cook for you…" hijiri smiled.

"Yeah…it will be great…" tsuzuki clapped his hands together.

"Hijiri…" hisoka said in a dangerous tone, darkness hovering above his head.

"WAH! See you tsuzuki…got to run!!!" hijiri dashed down the stair through the door on the rooftop of their school. After hijiri had left, tsuzuki looked at hisoka who is now lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Ne… hisoka…I want to ask you something…" tsuzuki said.

"Hm?" hisoka said opening an eye.

"Just now in the morning… I saw you… talking to a boy…. Who is he?" tsuzuki asked awkwardly.

"WHAT!" hisoka shot up, looking at tsuzuki with a shocked expression.

"I was in the staff room when I saw you and the boy talking…."

"Ohh…" hisoka looked away.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important…" hisoka sighed.

"If its nothing important then why don't you tell me…."

"If I tell you what will you react?"

"What you mean?"

"Get depressed, angry?"

"I swear I won't…. tell me…please…."  
"Alright… the boy who talked to me in the morning…. he…"

"Continue…"

"He…confessed that he liked me… now I told you what happen…I shall take my leave…" hisoka stood up and was about to walk away when a hand held onto his wrist.

"So…did you accept that you liked him too…." Tsuzuki asked face covered by his brown bangs.

"No…. of course not…I told him I was already attached… with someone…" hisoka sat down beside tsuzuki looking at him.

"…"

"I shouldn't have agreed to tell you this… see what happens…" hisoka sighed.

"…."

"Tsuzuki…"

"…."

"Tsuzuki don't be like that…this is the first time I ever coaxed a person you know…." Hisoka looked at tsuzuki and lifted his face seeing tears sliding down tsuzuki's face, hisoka heart nearly broke, feeling guilty, before throwing the thought to the back of his mind, hisoka leaned in, kissing tsuzuki softly on the lips. Tsuzuki eyes went wide and gradually close. Hisoka separated the kiss, kissing tsuzuki on the cheek, hugging tsuzuki "You know I only love you…and only you…not anyone…I belong to you and you belong to me…you know it right?" hisoka whispered in tsuzuki ear, sending shivers down tsuzuki's spine.

"…."

"Now I have already said all those mushy sentences…aren't you going to believe me that I only loved you?" hisoka said a little pissed off.

"No…I believe you…" tsuzuki smiled, taking hisoka hand kissing it gently.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka snatched his hand away, embarrassed.

"You're so cute! Can I kiss you?" tsuzuki looked at hisoka lustfully.

"No…we're in school right now…"

"Please…just a kiss!!" tsuzuki begged.

"…."

"Silence means consent…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka onto his lap, turning hisoka head and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hisoka who lost control of himself, moaned into the kiss, grabbing tsuzuki necktie, pulling it trying to untie it.

"Hisoka…don't you say we're in school?" tsuzuki panted, face flushed.

"I lost control of myself…" hisoka pouted, fixing tsuzuki tie back.

"Am I that desirable?" tsuzuki teased.

"Maybe…"

"Meanie…."

"Am I then don't touch me anymore…I will find another lover…" hisoka turned his head away.

"NO! HISOKA! I'M SORRY!" tsuzuki panicked.

"Baka… didn't I tell you the person I love is only you….I was just joking…" hisoka giggled.

"I can't take some jokes…hisoka don't scare me…"

"Gomen…. Let's go back to class…which class are you teaching later?" hisoka asked tsuzuki.

"Three G…" tsuzuki checked his schedule.

"I and hijiri class… which subject are you teaching?" hisoka asked.

"You will find out later…come let's go… I sent you back to your class before I get the worksheets for the lesson ne?" tsuzuki said standing up.

"Sounds good…." Hisoka stood up but to be caught in a embrace, "What are you doing tsuzuki?"

"Hm… hugging you…"

"For what…I will be late for class…"

"It won't take long…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka nearer to him and gave hisoka a peck on the cheek, "Okay….now we can go…" tsuzuki smiled letting go of hisoka. Hisoka giggled and followed tsuzuki, hand in hand, walking down the stairs of the rooftop.

**To Be Continued…**

**What you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? I will try to write the next chapter as fast I can…provided if I have time…. Arigato for reading!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Hey readers! Like my story so far? I'm getting bored these few days…so the story MAYBE will be updated quite fast…. Like the hisoka in my story? I feel that he is a little out of character…. Sighs…. Ideas? AH! I got it! Should I make hisoka buy a choker? If yes…I have naughty ideas running in my mind… MUHAHAHAHAS! Tell me what you think… I will be making hisoka buy a chocker this chapter!!! Review ne? Arigato!**

**To Laustic: I shall also answer some of the questions you asked…. in the pervious chapter I wrote "Sumimasen" it meant to be saying sorry… Sorry if I caused some confusion…. But I think writing too many "Gomen nasai" is not so good that's why… hope you will understand…Arigato.**

**Chapter 15.**

"Tsuzuki can you let go of my hand? People are looking at me!!" hisoka tried to pull his hand out of tsuzuki grasp but it only make tsuzuki hold his hand tighter, "Tsuzuki…my hand hurts!!!" hisoka looked at him, eyes filled with pain.

"I'M SO SORRY HISOKA!" tsuzuki let go of hisoka hand expecting hisoka to be rubbing his hand but hisoka ran off laughing.

"You tricked me!" tsuzuki chased after a laughing hisoka. They both ran down the hallway of the third floor of the school when hisoka stopped running. Beside him was the staff room.

"Bye tsuzuki!" hisoka giggled.

"Why you!"

"What can you do to me?" hisoka pocked his tongue out.

"I wil-"

"Tsuzuki asato! You will be late for class!" tatsumi scolded.

"Hai…" tsuzuki sadly walked into the staff room grabbing his prepared worksheets and his textbook before walking out of the staff room, "Let's go hisoka…. To your class…"

"Hm…. this way…" hisoka walked in front of tsuzuki leading the way.

**Class Three G.**

"Hisoka where have you been to?" hijiri asked.

"The rooftop…."

"You're there the whole time?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing up there the whole time?"

"Discussing stuff with tsuzuki…."

"Ohh…. What lesson is it now?"

"History and tsuzuki is teaching us…" hisoka said.

"Tsuzuki…. Nice…"

"Class rise…. class bow!" the monitor shouted.

"Good afternoon, sensei!" the whole class greeted.

"Good afternoon! My name is tsuzuki asato; I will be your history teacher from now onwards…." Tsuzuki cheerfully smiled.

Moans of agony were heard the students in the class clutched onto their head moaning "History…I'm going to die!!!" tsuzuki smiled, "Seems you all don't like history… well then I will try to make the lesson more interesting for you and me…"

"YAY! Does that mean no homework?" a male student sitting in front asked.

"No… if I make the lesson interesting… I must also know if you are learning at the same time so… it means more homework!" tsuzuki smiled happily stacking piles of worksheets on the table. The student who asked the question turned pale and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Aw…is it that bad? Erm…someone called the nurse…or somebody carry him to the infirmary…." Tsuzuki looked at the whole class that was noisy a moment ago turned dead quiet, "No volunteers… Then I will choose… Erm… You!" tsuzuki pointed to a male student sitting beside hisoka, "Bring this guy to the infirmary… Arigato…" tsuzuki smiled, "Okay let's start the lesson, turn open your textbook to page 15…"

"This teacher is so scary…" a male student sitting in front of hisoka whispered to his friend beside him.

"Yeah…. Look at the piles of homework on the table… I think I will not even survive through this lesson…" the boy's friend replied.

Hisoka laughed in his heart, tsuzuki scary? No way! Hisoka thoughts were broken went someone tapped him on the shoulder, hisoka looked up from his book and saw tsuzuki looking at him, "You alright?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah…"

"Let's continue with the lesson…"

**An hour later….**

"Hisoka! Help me!!!" hijiri cried.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to die!!!" hijiri clutched onto his head.

"Huh?"

"I can't solve this DAMN QUESTION!!" hijiri banged his head on the table, darkness hovering above his head.

"Let me see the question…" hisoka took the question paper from hijiri hands, "This is so easy! You must take this then divide this after that you multiply this then subtract this and then you will find the answer…" hisoka explained, "Understand? Hijiri?" Hisoka looked at hijiri but to find hijiri looking at him with a puzzled look.

"I still don't understand…"

"When we reach home I will teach you again…I want to get something after school want to follow?" hisoka asked.

"I got to go home to revise my homework!! If not I will accompany you… damn homework…" hijiri cursed.

"You lack practice… or else you will perfect…" hisoka giggled.

"Hisoka… I found out that…"

"Huh?"

"You became happier… after you known tsuzuki…" hijiri looked at hisoka.

"I did? I never noticed…." Hisoka blushed and looked away.

"Yeah…you've been more cheerful…"

"Hm…"

**Few hours later….**

School finally ended, students rushed out of the classroom they have been stuck inside for hours breathing deeply sighing in relief. Soon the quiet hallways turned noisy, boys shouting, girls chatting, students running all around the whole place.

At one particular class, there was a loud boom and black smoke gushed out of the open door, students in that unlucky classroom ran out of the classroom coughing, grasping for air.

"Aah…. our experiment worked…. That's for today… See you all tomorrow… Ja ne!" watari walked out of the classroom feeling happy heading towards the staff room.

"Hisoka… I thought I was going to die when the experiment exploded…" hijiri sighed in relief.

"Hm…Oh…"

"What are you thinking hisoka?" hijiri asked worriedly.

"No…nothing… I got to go buy something…. See you later… Bye…" hisoka waved and left hijiri.

**Streets of Japan…**

Hisoka was walking down the streets of Japan when a shop caught his attention. Glancing at the displays at the window, hisoka saw a choker. It was like any original choker but it was the bell on the choker that was special; the bell was made up of emerald just like the color of his eyes. The emerald gem bell shone in the sunlight reflecting glaring rays. Hisoka blinked a few times before going into the shop forgetting he was going to a bookshop to buy a novel that just arrived days ago.

"Can I help you?" a lady assistant approached hisoka.

"Erm…I would like to take a look at the choker on display… The one with the emerald bell…" hisoka said not turning his head to look at the lady.

"Sure… Take a seat…" the lady went behind the counter and took out a bunch of keys before walking to the glass window. Unlocking the glass window the lady reached into the glass window and took out a choker, "Is this the one?" the lady asked hisoka.

Hisoka turned his head "Yeah… that's the one…"

Setting the choker on the table hisoka reached out and touch it, thinking for a few moments hisoka lifted his head and looked at the lady assistant, "I'll buy it… wrap it up for me… thanks…"

The lady stared at hisoka beauty, looking at hisoka emerald eyes it was like the same color as the bell on the choker, smiling to hisoka she took out a black box under the table before putting in the choker tying the box with red ribbons.

"How much is it?" hisoka asked.

"Hundred and twenty…" the lady said.

Hisoka reached into his wallet and took out two hundred dollars notes placing them on the lady's hands; "Keep the change…" hisoka grabbed the box on the table and left the store.

**Outside Of The Store.**

Hisoka took out his cell phone and dialed the mansion leaning onto a lamppost waiting patiently as the line beeped a few times.

"Hello kurosaki residence…" a female voice answered,

"Hisoka speaking…. Can you call a driver to fetch me… I'm at Marina bay…. Come as soon as possible…"

"Any more orders hisoka-sama?"

"No… Thanks…bye."

"Bye."

Hisoka ended the call tossing his cell phone into his pocket leaning on the lamppost playing with the ribbons on the box.

**Few Minutes Past…**

A black limousine drove past the green traffic lights into the street hisoka was. Searching for hisoka on both sides of the street, the driver spotted hisoka leaning on the lamppost taking out his cell phone. The limousine then stopped beside of hisoka. Hisoka lifted his head looking at the vehicle in front of him then he smiled before opening the black limousine door. Hisoka stepped in and closed the door before the limousine drove off.

"Thanks for coming…" hisoka smiled.

"No…its okay…" tom smiled looking at his rear mirror.

"Wake me up me when we reach the mansion…." Hisoka spoke up.

"Sure…."

"Thanks…." Hisoka then closed his eyes.

**Door Of The Mansion.**

"Hisoka-sama… Hisoka-sama…" tom turned his head calling hisoka who is sleeping at the back of the limousine.

"…."

"Hisoka-sama…we have reached…."

"…."

"Hisoka-sama…"

"Nnn…" hisoka opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his tired eyes sleepily, "We reached already? Oh… thanks for waking me up…" hisoka thanked tom, grabbing the black box containing the choker; hisoka opened the limousine door and alight the limousine, closing the door behind him. Hisoka walked up the steps to the mansion sleepily, entering the password for the lock before walking through the opened door.

"Welcome home hisoka-sama…" hisoka maids greeted.

Hisoka just smiled sleepily before walking up the flights of stairs to his wing.

"Hisoka?" hijiri pocked his head out of the kitchen with a muffin in hand, looking around for hisoka, "Where's hisoka?"

"Hisoka-sama went upstairs…" hisoka maid replied.

"Ohh… he must be tired…" hijiri said to himself, "Thanks…" hijiri smiled to the maid and went back into the kitchen.

**Hisoka's Room…**

As darkness closed in on the huge furnished room, hisoka stood in front of his long mirror admiring his reflection in the dark. Even through the room was dark; hisoka could still see his shining emerald eyes twinkling in the dark like jewels. Turning his attention away from the mirror hisoka took out the choker in the black box, the bell tinkle softly as hisoka wore it on his neck tightening the belt. Hisoka took a step back, turning around hisoka admired himself, feeling pleased hisoka smiled and walked away from the mirror and went into the shower not turning on the lights.

**Downstairs….**

"Hi hijiri!" tsuzuki greeted happily looking around finding his beloved.

"Hi tsuzuki! You want to find hisoka? He is upstairs in his room…" hijiri grinned when tsuzuki blushed, "You better go and find him before he sleeps…"

"Okay… thanks…" tsuzuki ran up the stairs.

"Tsuzuki…I go with you…you don't have the password right…"

"Erm…yeah…"

"Let's go…"

Running up the stairs hijiri ran to the door of hisoka room unlocking the door for tsuzuki. "Arigato hijiri!" tsuzuki hugged hijiri.

"Hey! Hisoka will get jealous you know…" hijiri teased.

"Its just a hug…" tsuzuki pouted.

"Yeah, yeah… get your butt in there or I lock it!!" hijiri threatened.

"Alright! I will go in!! as in right now!!" tsuzuki ran into the room before the door slid closed behind him.

"Hisoka?" tsuzuki called out, finding his way through the darkness of the room, walking uneasily finding the light switch. It was then he heard water flowing in the bathroom, tsuzuki forgot about the switch and walked slowly towards the dark bathroom.

"Hisoka?" tsuzuki called out again but he received no reply. Frighten tsuzuki put his long fingers around the handle and pushed it, it was unlocked so tsuzuki pulled all the way open, revealing a figure in the bath. The figure was under the running water, naked, his wet hair covering his face. Suddenly the figure looked at tsuzuki direction and wiped away his wet bangs revealing his emerald eyes. Tsuzuki thought it was an intruder freaked out and screamed, but the figure in the shower just giggled. Then tsuzuki stopped and freeze; the giggle was just like hisoka.

"Hisoka…is that you?" tsuzuki asked frighten.

"Yeah…then who would you expect to come into this room without a password?" hisoka giggled.

"You scared me hisoka…why don't you turn on the lights?" tsuzuki asked curious.

"I'm lazy…" hisoka turned off the water and wore a bathrobe and walked out of the bath the bell on his neck tinkled softly.

"What's that sound?" tsuzuki asked.

"What sound?" hisoka said

"I heard somethi-" tsuzuki stared at hisoka, "When did you buy that choker?" tsuzuki looked at the emerald gem hanging on the black leather collar.

"Today…"

"Its so beautiful…the color of your eyes…" tsuzuki smiled walking slowly towards hisoka.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Its so beautiful…" Tsuzuki stood in front of hisoka, tsuzuki leaned down and kissed hisoka on the lips, "I loved it, it looks great on you….you're so desirable hisoka…" tsuzuki deepen the kiss, moving hisoka towards the bed.

"Tsuzuki! W- UMPF!" hisoka was silence when tsuzuki pushed his tongue into hisoka mouth. When hisoka heel touches the foot of the bed tsuzuki tumbled hisoka back onto the bed then quickly covered hisoka body with his, fitting himself between hisoka legs, lying in the valley of hisoka thighs. Tsuzuki then started to push hisoka bathrobe apart revealing the pale flesh.

"No tsuzuki! Nnn…" hisoka moaned when tsuzuki rubbed himself on his erection.

"Hisoka….I want you now…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka bathrobe apart kissing downwards to hisoka stomach.

"No! tsuzuki! Stop!" hisoka spoke panting, panicking.

When tsuzuki was about to reach hisoka erection, hisoka pushed himself on his elbows and slapped tsuzuki hard on the cheek.

"Tsuzuki! I told you to stop!" hisoka said tears flowing down his cheeks. Tsuzuki froze not moving as hisoka slid out under him and sat at the end of the bed pulling up his fallen bathrobe, crying.

"Hisoka…I'm sorry…" tsuzuki apologized.

"…." Hisoka did not reply, covering his face with his palms of his hands.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki approached hisoka, unexpectedly hisoka stood up from the bed and ran towards the door, sliding his thumb on the lock, hisoka ran out of the open door, crying. As soon as tsuzuki was about to follow hisoka, the door was locked tsuzuki had no choice but to wait till morning for the door to unlock.

**Hallways to hijiri's wing…**

Hisoka ran while crying clutching onto his white bathrobe towards hijiri wing. On the way there, hisoka met a few of his maids who saw their master crying approached hisoka and tried to comfort him but to be sadden to see a forced smile on hisoka tear stricken face, cursing the person who made their master cry the maids continued what they were doing.

Sliding his thumb on hijiri's room, the door opened, hisoka ran in and saw hijiri sitting on the bed looking at him, hand still hold onto a magazine. Without a thought, hisoka ran over to hijiri and cried bitterly in hijiri chest. Hijiri on the other hand was shocked to see his brother cry for the first time don't know what to do but to ask what had happen but instead the question "What happen?" made hisoka cry harder. With no ideas, hijiri rubbed his hand up and down on hisoka back soothingly. A few minutes later, after hisoka breakdown hijiri hugged an exhausted, sad and frighten hisoka as hisoka slept in hijiri embrace, tears sliding down his tear strained face, his emerald eyes closed.

Hijiri didn't sleep after a few hours later, thinking who had made his brother cry and whoever had made his brother this scared and sad the person surely have to pay. A lot more.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Hey readers! Not expecting this to happen….yeah me too… you thought tsuzuki and hisoka are to do "that" that early? Nahs…maybe a little older…hisoka Is too young… apologies to those who didn't expected this to happen….but the story will be nicer… Read and review! Arigato!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hi there! I made hisoka cry!!! Aww…. I'm sorry hisoka +bows+grins+ I had to make more drama!! I'm so evil!!! Sighs. What will tsuzuki do to make hisoka trust him again…. Sighs. This is a total headache for me… what should I write… should I make tsuzuki cry in front of hisoka and begged for forgiveness or should I make tsuzuki depress when hisoka is not around him…. AHA! I got it! I shall make tsuzuki depress!! Sorry tsuzuki….I had to do this!!! Maybe… MUHAHAHAHAS! I'M A EVIL WRITER! On with the story!!!**

**Chapter 16.**

Behind the mountains, the sun perched brightly. The blue gray sky remained silent yet showed a tinge of sadness. The wind whispered through the trees as the sun rose in a symphony of pink and gold. Moments later, brilliant sunlight lit up the eastern sky. At the kurosaki mansion, sunlight peeped into a huge room through the slightly opened curtains chasing away the darkness in the room. Two figures on the bed turned in their sleep then suddenly the alarm rang. Hijiri who was sleeping peacefully jolted awake, sitting up straight hijiri turned off the continuous ringing of the alarm clock above him and looked at his brother, hisoka sleeping beside him. As hijiri looked a little closer, he notice there were tearstains on hisoka pale face, then hijiri remember what had happen yesterday. Hisoka came running to him in the night, crying wearing a bathrobe. Hijiri fists clench anger rising when a cold hand wrap itself on hijiri arm, hijiri jumped, looking at the hand which belong to hisoka who was grasping onto his head eyes half lidded, panting slightly.

"Are you okay hisoka?!" hijiri asked worriedly, panicking.

"I'm fine…. Your anger…hurts so much…." Hisoka panted.

"Sorry hisoka that I woke you up… but I remembered something that made me angry…" hijiri said.

"…."

"Hisoka?" hijiri looked at hisoka and saw hisoka had lowered his head his wheat colored hair covering his face, "Hisoka are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just tired…." Hisoka said not lifting his head.

"Your lying…" hijiri said lifting hisoka head and saw tears sliding down hisoka already tear stained cheeks, sadly hijiri hugged hisoka comforting him,

"Hisoka… what happen last night?" hijiri asked once hisoka had calmed down.

"I don't want to talk about it…" hisoka sniffed and rubbed his eyes before standing up walking to the bathroom, "Hijiri can you help me get my school uniform?" hisoka asked.

"You can get it by yourself… can you?" hijiri said looking at hisoka.

"I can but I don't want to see tsuzuki…" hisoka said before shutting the door of the bathroom.

"Don't want to see tsuzuki…" hijiri whispered to himself, 'Maybe tsuzuki is the one who made hisoka cry…' hijiri thought, "Hisoka have you finish washing up I want to change my clothes!!" hijiri shouted taking his clothes out from the closet.

"Come in…the door is not locked…." Hisoka said still in the bathroom.

"Then I coming in!" hijiri opened the door of the bathroom and walked in.

**Few Minutes later…**

"I will get your clothes for you…. stay in the bathroom okay…" hijiri said wearing his school uniform exiting the bathroom.

"Okay…" hisoka said, pocking his head out of the shower curtain.

Hijiri smiled and closed the door of the bathroom walking towards the door. Unlocking the door with the password hijiri walked out of his room to hisoka wing.

It only took hijiri a few minutes to reach hisoka room unlocking the door; hijiri walked into the room slowly and saw a figure on the bed. Curious of who the person is hijiri walked towards the figure sitting on the bed and the person was, Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki… why are you here?" hijiri asked folding his arms.

"I wanted to get out but the door was locked…" tsuzuki said not raising his head.

"I want to ask you what had happen yesterday night… hisoka came running to me, crying… " Hijiri said eying tsuzuki suspiciously.

"I…"

"I?"

"I lost control of myself…. I nearly did something bad to hisoka if he didn't hit me…" tsuzuki said feeling guilty.

"Ohh… I do agree that hisoka is very appealing but I think what you have done to him, frightens him since he had been raped once…" hijiri said sadly remembering the time hisoka was found bloodied and naked at the back of the hospital he was staying in.

"I'm sorry…" tsuzuki said remorsefully.

"Don't apologize to me…apologize to hisoka instead…" hijiri turned and walked to hisoka closet and took out a set of uniform, "Go to the kitchen tsuzuki… go wash up before you go downstairs…" hijiri then left the room going back to his room.

**Twenty Minutes Later….**

Hisoka and hijiri walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw tsuzuki in his usual clothes, sitting at the table staring at the cup of tea in front of him, cakes placed at the side of the cup of tea, untouched. Usually the cakes given to him were eaten in a time of seconds but now, the cakes were left behind. Tsuzuki sighed rubbing his aching head, picking up the cup of tea in front of him, which had turned cold minutes ago tsuzuki drank down the cold liquid, placing the cup back onto the saucer tsuzuki lifted his head and saw hisoka and hijiri standing at the entrance of the kitchen looking at him.

"Hijiri I go to the limousine first, take some breakfast for me… thanks…" hisoka said and turned walking away.

"Okay…" hijiri looked at hisoka retreating figure before walking into the kitchen, "Ne… hisoka looks pissed off does he…" hijiri said.

"Yeah… what should I do…." Tsuzuki sighed.

"Win his trust back…" hijiri said taking out muffins out of the basket.

"How…"

"I don't know… I guess it will be difficult… Let's go… we will be late for school…" hijiri toss a few muffins into a paper bag and took his bag on the table.

"…." Tsuzuki stood up and followed hijiri out of the kitchen into the limousine waiting outside of the mansion.

**On The Way To School….**

"Why are you two so quiet?" hijiri said breaking the silence in the limousine.

"Huh?" hisoka turned away his attention from the view outside of the limousine to hijiri sitting beside him.

"I said why are you two so quiet…" hijiri repeated.

"Ohh…. I've nothing to say…" hisoka turned his head, looking at the passing view outside of limousine

The rest of the journey to school was in complete silence, hijiri folded his arms and sighed looking at tsuzuki then at hisoka closing his eyes to soothe a headache he was having.

"You okay?" hisoka asked looking at hijiri.

"Yeah…. Headache… Oh and your breakfast…" hijiri handed the paper bag containing muffins to hisoka.

"Thanks…" hisoka opened the paper bag and started to eat the muffins, "You want some tsuzuki?" hisoka asked.

"Hm? Yeah…thanks…" tsuzuki happily took a muffin from hisoka thinking that hisoka I actually not as angry as he thought.

Hisoka smiled when he heard tsuzuki thoughts it was then hijiri looked towards hisoka direction.

"Why are you so happy? And you're wearing the choker to school? Won't you get caught?" hijiri asked.

"Don't think so…" hisoka smile faded.

Hijiri sighed and closed his eyes again as atmosphere in the limousine turned quiet again.

**School Gates…**

Like everyday, the gates outside of the school is always crowded with students, mostly girls chatting with their friends. The black limousine stopped in front of the school, alighting hisoka, hijiri and tsuzuki. The girls gathered at the gate swooned and scream upon seeing hisoka and hijiri walking pass them, boys glared at hisoka when their girlfriends directed their attention to him instead of them but cringe when hisoka glared daggers at them walking pass briskly.

"They are still as beautiful aren't they…" girls whispered among themselves.

Hijiri turned his head and smiled at the girls who later screamed and hugged each other with shared ecstasy some fainted which were being taken care of by their boyfriends. Hijiri sighed and ran forwards to catch up with hisoka.

"Wait for me hisoka!!" hijiri shouted.

"…" Hisoka stopped and turned looking at hijiri running towards him.

"Why must you walk so fast?" hijiri panted trying to catch his breath.

"Its not I'm walking fast… it was you who is walking slower then me…" hisoka said.

"Meanie…" hijiri pouted.

"But I'm still your brother…" hisoka folded his arms.

"Yeah… let's get to class…" hijiri pulled hisoka arm, dragging hisoka into the school building.

"I can walk!! Hijiri!!" hisoka shouted after being dragged up the stairs.

"Hai!" hijiri let go of hisoka arm.

Hisoka glared at hijiri and stomped up the stairs into the classroom leaving hijiri on the stairs.

"Opps… I made hisoka angry…" hijiri said to himself.

**Classroom…**

"Ne…hisoka… don't give me the silence treatment…" hijiri said looking at hisoka.

"No I'm not…" was a simple reply from hisoka who is sitting beside hijiri.

"Then look at me…" hijiri said.

""For what?"

"Just turn around…"

"This better be good hijiri or I will kill you!" hisoka turned his head and face hijiri.

"I'M SORRY HISOKA!!!" hijiri apologize so loudly that the whole class looked at hisoka.

"Baka! Not so loud!" hisoka hit hijiri on the head with a thick book.

"Owwie! Hisoka you're so mean!!" hijiri cried a few girls sitting beside hijiri swooned while the other girls screamed excitedly.

"Yeah…I'm mean…" hisoka turned away.

"Hisoka!"

"What!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever… You're forgiven… And don't disturb me…Anymore!" hisoka said his back facing hijiri.

"YAY!" hijiri hugged hisoka thanking him.

"Hijiri! Didn't I told you not to disturb me?!" hisoka scolded.

"Hai…. Gomen nasai…"

"I'm not that angry so you don't need to apologize…" hisoka face hijiri looking at him.

"How about tsuzuki… are you not angry with him anymore?" hijiri asked.

"See what tsuzuki will do to make me forgive him…. " hisoka turned away.

Hijiri sighed 'tsuzuki…you better approach hisoka quickly… I don't know how to help you anymore…' hijiri thought.

Unknown to hijiri hisoka had heard his thoughts which hisoka felt guilty, hisoka sighed and continued to do what he was doing moments ago.

**School Ends….**

It was the end of school, students in class three G exited their classroom and headed home some of them talked among themselves about where to go. Hisoka and hijiri were the last pupils to leave the school. Hisoka sighed carrying his bag waiting for hijiri at the exit of their classroom.

"Hurry up hijiri!" hisoka shouted across the room.

"Hai! Coming!" hijiri said running through the rows of tables towards hisoka, "Sorry I kept you waiting…"

"Its okay… let's go…" hisoka turned his head and walked off the emerald bell tinkling softly.

"I wonder if anyone noticed you wore a choker to school today…" hijiri said.

"I don't think they know that… it's hidden by this damn school uniform collar…" hisoka said tugging at his collar, revealing the choker he was wearing all day.

"Maybe it's better that no one knows…or else they will all cling to you and scream "Cute!"…" hijiri acted like a fan girl of hisoka.

"Yeah…maybe…" hisoka giggled.

"I want to go home!! Let's go!!!" hijiri said walking off dragging hisoka with him.

Walking down the quiet hallways of the school building hisoka spotted two shadows; curious hisoka approached the shadows leaving hijiri. But what hisoka saw hisoka never ever had the thought of it. He walked into something. Personal.

In front of him was the principal of the school and his lover, both oblivious that someone was standing behind them. Ritsuka who is small is always being at the bottom moaned taking in all the pleasure his lover soubi gave. Hisoka stared at the sight in front of him, seconds past hisoka blinked his eyes and stumbled backwards before running off, his choker creating a soft tinkle. Hisoka ran all the way down the stairs to the front gates and saw hijiri waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" hijiri asked worriedly.

"Nowhere…" hisoka panted.

"Why are you face so red?" hijiri asked.

"I ran that's why…"

"Why must you run?"

"Because you're waiting for me?"

"Liar…you walked off by yourself…"

"The limousine is here…let's go…" hisoka said opening the door.

"Want to change the subject huh?" hijiri grinned.

"No…" hisoka said getting into the limousine first with hijiri shutting the door after he got in.

"Really?"

"Really… I'm tired… let me sleep… wake me up later…"

"Okay…" hijiri smiled looking at hisoka.

"Stop staring at me…" hisoka said eyes closed.

"Huh? How you know I'm staring at you?" hijiri asked curious.

"I can feel eyes on me…." Hisoka said letting his head drop to the headrest.

"Okay… I won't look at you…" hijiri said turning his head away.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Soka-chan! Wake up!!!" hijiri chanted.

"Huh?" hisoka opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"We've reach home already…" hijiri said stepping aside for hisoka to get out of the limousine.

"Oh… I will go to my room… find me if something happens…. I'm sleepy…" hisoka yawned walking through the opened mansion door and up the flights of stairs to his room.

Hisoka unlocked his room door and went in, closing the curtains making the huge room dim, tiredly hisoka flopped on his bed and was soon asleep.

**An Hour Later…**

The mansion doorbell rang; one of the maids opened the mansion door slightly and saw tsuzuki standing at the doorstep. Quickly, the maids opened the door widely, smiling.

"Konnichiwa tsuzuki-donou!" the maid greeted happily.

"Konnichiwa…is hijiri and hisoka home?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah… they just reached home an hour earlier…."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" the maid stepped aside as tsuzuki walked into the mansion.

"Tsuzuki?" hijiri pocked his head out of the kitchen looking at him.

"Hi hijiri…" tsuzuki waved.

"Hi…come I've got something for you!!!" hijiri said happily.

"Ohh…"

"TA DA!!" hijiri exclaimed happily showing tsuzuki a huge cake on the table.

"…"

"Huh? Tsuzuki? Aren't you happy?" hijiri asked looking at tsuzuki who had not intention of eating the cake he made for him.

"I'm in no mood for cakes…" tsuzuki said lowering his head.

"Are you okay tsuzuki?" hijiri walked over to tsuzuki throwing aside his apron.

"…"

"Look at me…." Hijiri said standing in front of tsuzuki.

"…" Tsuzuki shook his head.

Without a choice, hijiri lifted tsuzuki face up seeing the depressed and vexed expression on tsuzuki's usually happy face shattered hijiri heart.

"Hisoka will forgive you…. Don't be sad…" hijiri said trying to comfort tsuzuki.

"No…he won't…" tsuzuki said tears flowing down his cheeks, ashamed that he had shown the ugly side of himself tsuzuki turned his head away but to be stopped by hijiri.

"Everyone cries right…let it out….you will feel better…" hijiri said hugged tsuzuki. After hearing what hijiri had said, tsuzuki finally broke down crying bitterly in hijiri's arms letting out his sadness and guilt through his tears.

Minutes later, tsuzuki had finally calmed down only sniffing occasionally tsuzuki pushed himself out of hijiri embrace looking at hijiri "Thanks for lending me your shoulder…and sorry for wetting your shirt…".

"It's okay… cheer up! Everything will be okay!" hijiri comforted.

"Yeah…hopefully…" tsuzuki said wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"Let's eat the cake I made for you!!" hijiri said trying to cheer tsuzuki up.

"Okay…. since you gone through all the trouble to make a cake for me…I had to eat it…" tsuzuki gave a little smile.

"This is for you…I cut the biggest slice for you…" hijiri place a plate with a slice of cake in front of tsuzuki.

"Thanks…" tsuzuki picked up the fork and started to cut the cake into bite sizes.

"Eat up!!" hijiri said happily.

Tsuzuki placed the fork in his mouth before sliding the fork out from his mouth, the cake clinging behind his teeth. Savoring the cake slowly tsuzuki bit down into the cushion of chocolate and crème.

"How does it taste? Is it nice?" hijiri asked looking at tsuzuki.

"Mmm…. The cake was perfect!" tsuzuki said looking at hijiri.

"YAY!" hijiri jumped off his chair happily, bouncing all over the kitchen, "I did it!!!"

"Your first time making cakes?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah… this is the first cake I ever made for my friends…." Hijiri stopped bouncing and returned to his seat.

"I'm honored to be the first one to eat the cake you made…" tsuzuki teased and grinned when hijiri blushed, "I love the cake you made!!" tsuzuki smiled returning to his happy self.

"Then help me finish this huge cake… it will not taste nice tomorrow…" hijiri said folding his arms.

"Hai!" tsuzuki happily started stuffing his face with hijiri homemade cake.

Seconds later, tsuzuki leaned back onto his chair looking satisfied with a clean plate in front of him the huge on the plate gone.

"Tsuzuki…are you feeling okay?" hijiri asked in awe.

"Hm? I'm okay! I'm feeling great….maybe not…" tsuzuki said lowering his head.

"Tsuzuki? Are you alright?" hijiri asked worriedly.

"I'm okay…. but hisoka…." Tsuzuki said lifting his head, "I want to see him…" tears flowed down his face.

"But hisoka he…he is asleep…I think it's best not to disturb him…." Hijiri answered.

"I promise I won't wake him up…I just want to see him…" tsuzuki begged.

"Alright… Let's go…" hijiri stood up walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" tsuzuki asked.

"To hisoka room of course!" hijiri said.

"Ohh…" tsuzuki stood up and followed hijiri up the stairs to hisoka room.

Entering the password, hisoka's room door slide open, the lights in the hallway shone into the dark room.

"Remember not to wake hisoka up…he will get mood swings if someone wakes him up including me… call me if you need me…" hijiri smiled and patted tsuzuki back, "Good luck!" hijiri said before walking down the hallways to the stairs.

After hijiri was out of sight, tsuzuki walked quietly into the dark room as the door slide close behind him, leaving tsuzuki in complete darkness. Tsuzuki shivered feeling the cold air in the room stinging his skin hugging himself, tsuzuki cautiously walked forward in the darkness following the soft breathing of hisoka. Awhile later after tsuzuki had been used to the darkness in the room, tsuzuki walked a little faster towards the huge bed in the middle of the room. Tsuzuki sat on the bed looking at hisoka figures as hisoka slept soundly beside him. Tsuzuki was so deep in his thought and have not notice that hisoka had turned and was facing him, his hair covering his closed eyes lids. Tsuzuki snapped out of his thought and looked at hisoka again this time tsuzuki reached out and brushed away the strands of hair covering hisoka forehead, feeling the silkiness of hisoka hair sliding against his hand.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka mumbled in his sleep causing tsuzuki to look at hisoka who thought hisoka had woke up.

"Tsuzuki…I didn't mean… for you to get…. Hurt…." Hisoka continued crystalline tears sliding through his closed eyes down his cheeks.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki whispered wiping away the tears on hisoka cheek.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka snuggled nearer towards tsuzuki hugging tsuzuki arm.

Tsuzuki smiled and touched hisoka head with his another hand when hisoka moved "Nnn…" hisoka opened his eyes slowly before sitting up and rubbed his eyes when he felt another person in the room worse beside him. Hisoka turned his head looking at the person beside him.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki said immediately hisoka recognize the voice and crawled towards tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka said softly climbing into tsuzuki's lap, straddling tsuzuki hisoka wrapped his arms around tsuzuki's neck supporting his head onto tsuzuki shoulders hisoka whispered in tsuzuki's ears, "Tsuzuki will you forgive me… for what I have done to you…" hisoka said.

"What did you do?" tsuzuki asked feeling his ability to speak disappearing.

"I hurt you didn't I…" hisoka whispered snuggling at the crook of tsuzuki's neck.

"No… you didn't…I did…I'm sorry hisoka…" tsuzuki apologized.

Hisoka climbed off tsuzuki and sat beside him lowering his head "Tsuzuki… You don't need to be sorry… that time I felt that I wasn't ready that's why I rejected you… I didn't mean t-" hisoka was silence when tsuzuki lifted his head and kissed hisoka on the lips, moaning softly tsuzuki deepen the kiss pushing his tongue into hisoka's mouth.

"Nnn…." Hisoka moaned into the kiss closing his eyes.

After tsuzuki parted the long kiss, hisoka let himself fall backwards onto the bed lying on his back, panting, eyes lidded. Tsuzuki smiled lying beside hisoka pulling hisoka into his arms "I'm glad you forgave me… you never know what life is without you hisoka…"

"What will life be without me…explain…." Hisoka panted looking at tsuzuki.

"Life will be boring, sad, not exciting…. You are very important to me… don't leave me…" Tsuzuki explained hugging hisoka tighter.

"I won't…" hisoka said snuggling into tsuzuki chest.

"Hisoka…. can I kiss you again?" tsuzuki asked shyly. Hisoka said nothing but lifted his head up towards tsuzuki, tsuzuki took the action as a yes and leaned forwards kissing hisoka lips, licking at hisoka bottom lip asked for entrance hisoka opened up instantly letting himself drown in the kiss. Minutes later, tsuzuki slid his lips away from hisoka and smiled, his thumb brushing away the slight pass of saliva on hisoka lips.

"You're so cute…I could just eat you up this instant…" tsuzuki squealed happily.

"Baka…" hisoka folded his arms and look away hiding his blushing face.

"I'm so happy right now… Life is great with you around me…" tsuzuki said pulling hisoka into his arms.

"Hm… You tired?" hisoka asked leaning into the embrace.

"No…Why?"

"You only been to my room, hijiri's and the kitchen and no where else…Come will bring you to somewhere nice…" hisoka stood up and extended his hand to tsuzuki. Happily tsuzuki took the hand and stood up, following hisoka towards his closet.

"What are you doing?" tsuzuki asked curious.

"Taking clothes of course…this is yours…" hisoka handed tsuzuki a set of clothes and lead tsuzuki out of his room.

"Where are we going?" tsuzuki asked walking down the stairs to a place he had not been to before.

"The public bath…." Hisoka said stopping in front of a huge wooden hand carve door.

"We're here already?" tsuzuki said looking at the huge door in front of him.

"Yeah…." Hisoka slide his thumb across a small screen and the lock clicked, "Come on… let's go in…"

"Ohh…"

"OH MY GOD!" tsuzuki exclaimed looking around his surroundings. The walls of the bath was made with white marble, the floor is made of wood and most importantly the bath. The bath took up almost the whole room space, with statues at the both side of the bath spurting out water making ripples in the already filled bath.

"Tsuzuki wash your body before getting into the bath…." Hisoka said undressing himself putting his clothes in a basket.

"Hai!" tsuzuki quickly undressed and threw his clothes in a basket and went under the shower cleaning himself. A few minutes later, hisoka and tsuzuki stepped into the bath, sitting on the bed of the bath hisoka sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hisoka tired?" tsuzuki asked looking at hisoka direction.

"Yeah…"

"Come over here…" tsuzuki said.

"For what?" hisoka opened an eye looking at tsuzuki.

"Just come here… please…." Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Alright…" hisoka stood up not noticing that tsuzuki had blushed at hisoka nakedness even through hisoka had tied a cloth over his lower part of his body, "Okay so what you want me to do?" hisoka said standing.

"Sit down in front of me…" tsuzuki said.

"Okay…." Hisoka followed what had tsuzuki said and sat down.

"Come closer…" tsuzuki said pulling hisoka closer to him, his erection touching hisoka bottom accidentally tsuzuki bit his tongue to resist from moaning. Hisoka had not noticed anything looked at tsuzuki expecting something.

"Now what do I need to do?" hisoka asked turning his head looking at tsuzuki.

"I just want you to relax…close your eyes…." Tsuzuki said softly hisoka obeyed tsuzuki and turned his head and closed his eyes his shoulders slumped downwards. Tsuzuki then took a bottle of oil he found and poured a little of its contents on his palms and rubbed them together before massaging hisoka shoulders. Hisoka sighed and smiled feeling his stress and frustrations disappearing under tsuzuki soothing massage.

"Tsuzuki… it's enough…" hisoka opened his eyes and turned his body looking at tsuzuki, "What you want me to do to pay you back?" hisoka asked straddling tsuzuki sitting on tsuzuki legs.

"Kiss me…" tsuzuki said smiling.

"Is it all?" hisoka asked hugging tsuzuki.

"Hm…. you want me to ask you to do more for me?" tsuzuki looked at hisoka smiling.

"Yeah… Its not enough…." Hisoka said kissing tsuzuki on the lips passionately pushing open tsuzuki tightly closed lips invading tsuzuki's mouth. Tsuzuki moaned as hisoka licked his tongue pressing his body close to him.

"Hisoka… That was the best kiss…" tsuzuki said panting.

"Hm…I'm not done with you yet…." Hisoka said sultry.

"Hisoka? AH!" tsuzuki moaned loudly as hisoka grinded his hips downwards. Hisoka smiled playing with tsuzuki wet locks of hair hisoka eyed tsuzuki "How's that…like it…" hisoka looked at tsuzuki seductively.

"It was Great…. AH!" tsuzuki moaned, panting face pink as hisoka grinded his hips again this time harder, "Let's get back to my room…" hisoka said standing up wearing his bathrobe quickly, he ordered tsuzuki to wear his bathrobe before pulling tsuzuki up the stairs into his room.

"Lights dim seventy percent…." Hisoka said aloud the lights dimming, "Lie on the bed…" hisoka commanded.

Tsuzuki walked towards the bed and lay down as hisoka approached him slowly before kneeling on the bed crawling slowly towards him. Hisoka pulled the covers over himself and tsuzuki ducking under the covers after that.

"What are you doing hisok-AH!" tsuzuki arched off the bed, a spark of pleasure spreading through his body. Hisoka pushed his abdomen down back down onto the bed making tsuzuki moan. Hisoka smiled and shyly licked tsuzuki's tip, watching him shiver. Hisoka ran his tongue up and down tsuzuki's shaft lightly tracing a pattern; blowing cool air on the trail he left sending shivers down tsuzuki spine. Tsuzuki cursed, gripping onto the sheets around him when he felt hisoka stroking his inner thighs. Hisoka smirked and carried on his torture on tsuzuki making tsuzuki moan. Hisoka quicken his pace feeling tsuzuki becoming hard from his erotic touches. Tsuzuki lifted his hips and begged silently hoping that hisoka will give him release but only to be pushed down, "Not now…I have not have my fun yet…" hisoka said looking seductively at tsuzuki. Climbing on top of tsuzuki, hisoka sat down on tsuzuki abdomen rubbing his butt on tsuzuki already weeping erection smirking when tsuzuki let out a stream of loud moans. Tsuzuki whimpered slightly face red panting viciously looking at hisoka. Hisoka who felt he had tortured tsuzuki enough decided to give what tsuzuki wants got off tsuzuki and took tsuzuki erection into his mouth. Tsuzuki moaned and covered his eyes with his arm, his back arching up towards hisoka. Licking, biting, scraping, sucking hisoka took tsuzuki whole length into his mouth pulling it out before pushing it back in after continuously doing the procedure a few more times, tsuzuki let out a loud moan and released his essence into hisoka waiting mouth. Hisoka swallowed everything tsuzuki gave before pulling out tsuzuki from his mouth.

"Why did you swallow that…" tsuzuki panted tears flowing down his face, "You knew it's dirty…"

"I did it because I loved you… Don't cry…that face doesn't fit you…" hisoka leaned over tsuzuki and kissed tsuzuki on the lips.

"Hisoka…. I feel bad…" tsuzuki said more tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't… just don't betray me and I will be happy…" hisoka said smiling.

"I promise I won't betray you!!! I won't!! Or I will kill myself if I do!!!" tsuzuki swear.

"Hai…I believe you…sleep tsuzuki…you must be tired…" hisoka patted tsuzuki head but he notice tsuzuki is staring at him, "What is it tsuzuki?"

"Hisoka…I never seen you so caring before…" tsuzuki said lifting a hand to touch hisoka cheek.

"Is it? Maybe I just didn't show it doesn't mean I'm not caring…" hisoka lifted his hand and covered tsuzuki hand with his.

"Does that mean you care for other people more?" tsuzuki said feeling jealous.

"No…of course not…I care for you more…don't believe me… I will show you…" hisoka smiled and kissed tsuzuki on the lips plunging his tongue into tsuzuki's mouth leaving tsuzuki breathless, "Believe me now?" hisoka panted.

"Yeah… I believe you…" tsuzuki smiled, "I'm sleepy…"

"Told you…go to sleep…" hisoka said climbing off the bed but a hand wrapped itself on hisoka wrist.

"Where are you going…don't leave me…" tsuzuki asked.

"The bathroom…." Hisoka said.

"Be back soon…" tsuzuki said letting go off hisoka wrist covering himself with the blanket.

"Hm…" hisoka walked away from the bed to the bathroom turning on the lights. Awhile later the light was switched off and hisoka walked back to the bed crawling in beside tsuzuki.

"Huh?" tsuzuki opened one eye looking at hisoka.

"Its only me…go to sleep tsuzuki…" hisoka said looking at tsuzuki.

"But… what about you?" tsuzuki asked.

"I still can't sleep…" hisoka said turning his body facing tsuzuki.

"Come here…" tsuzuki opened his arms hisoka crawled into tsuzuki arms and closed his eyes feeling secured. Tsuzuki hummed a little song lulling hisoka to sleep when hisoka was about to doze off hisoka asked tsuzuki "Tsuzuki…say…should I learn how to play the flute?"

"Huh? Flute? Erm…. it's okay for me…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka, "Sleep we will talk about it tomorrow morning…"

"Hm…" tsuzuki continued his soft humming and hisoka fell asleep minutes later with tsuzuki following awhile later.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey! How's this chapter? Nice? Hisoka is OOC in this chapter…Gomen nasai…Is it weird that hisoka is trying to learn how to play a flute? Ideas? I'm glad that I made hisoka forgive tsuzuki in this chapter…How is hisoka when he is the seme in this chapter? Good? Or bad? I spent two days to write this chapter!! WHEES! Read and Review!! ARIGATO!! The next chapter will take a longer time…I'm struggling with my studies so I have to focus on school… DAMN SCHOOL!!! Sighs. Sorry that you have to wait for the next chapter…I will try to put it up A.S.A.P!! Ja!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Hey! Hms…I've received comments from you all! I'm so happy! Sighs. I'm thinking if I should make hisoka play the flute… I DON'T think I want that anymore… MAYBE…. Sighs…. On with the story!**

**Chapter 17.**

A tired yawn escaped tsuzuki's mouth; sitting up tsuzuki rubbed his eyes and looked at hisoka sleeping beside him. Tsuzuki smiled as he remembered what had happen yesterday but shook the thoughts out of his mind when hisoka shifted beside him, turning his body towards him the sunlight shining onto hisoka pale flesh making it glow. Tsuzuki watched in fascination thinking about all the things he could do to make hisoka…

Then suddenly, a continuous ringing snapped tsuzuki out of his thoughts blinking a few times, hisoka opened his eyes and tiredly pushed himself up on his elbows and reached for the alarm clock placed on the nightstand beside him.

"I'll get it…" tsuzuki said crawling towards the nightstand turning the alarm clock off.

"Arigato…" hisoka said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" tsuzuki asked looking at hisoka.

"Hm…. I'm okay…." Hisoka said, "Just tired…." Hisoka flopped down beside tsuzuki and touched tsuzuki's thighs causing tsuzuki breath to hitch up.

"Hisoka…" tsuzuki blushed looking at hisoka.

"Hm?" hisoka looked at tsuzuki innocently.

"Hisoka…I…" tsuzuki stumbled with his words not knowing what to say.

"You have called my name two times…. want something?" hisoka giggled when tsuzuki face turned red.

"Erm… I…" tsuzuki blushed and looked away.

"Alright… Let's wash up and go downstairs for breakfast…" hisoka crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up walking to the closet and took out his school uniform, "I'm going to bathe now…are you coming?"

"Yeah…but am I wearing the clothes I wore yesterday?" tsuzuki asked.

"Of course not…" hisoka smiled and showed tsuzuki a suit.

"Arigato hisoka!!" tsuzuki smiled and bounced towards him. Taking the suit from hisoka hands tsuzuki leaned in and stole a kiss from hisoka running off towards the bathroom, chuckling with hisoka chasing behind.

**Minutes Later….**

"Aah… I feel great!!" tsuzuki exclaimed walking out of the bathroom, dragging hisoka with him.

"Tsuzuki! Let me go!!" hisoka shouted kicking.

"But… hisoka…" tsuzuki turned inu and sprouted a pair of ears and a fluffy tail kneeling in front of hisoka.

"But what?" hisoka said a little annoyed

"Because hisoka is so cute that's why I hugged you…" tsuzuki said looking at hisoka with big sorrowful eyes.

"Its not what you're doing just now…you're dragging me all over the place!" hisoka reprimanded.

"I'm sorry…." Tsuzuki lowered his head looking at the carpet floor.

"Erm… tsuzuki?" hisoka said starting to worry that he had been too harsh with his words.

"….Hisoka! I'm sorry!!! Don't scold me!!!" tsuzuki cried suddenly lunging himself onto hisoka.

"WAH!" hisoka shouted as he was thrown off his balance, hitting the carpet floor with a loud thud.

Seconds after the fall, tsuzuki peeked out of hisoka's chest and realize he was lying on top of hisoka, frighten that hisoka would scold him again tsuzuki immediately got off of hisoka sitting beside him. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and covered his ears waiting for hisoka to scream at him and scold him about how dangerous it was but it never came, tsuzuki opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears and looked at hisoka lying beside him.

But hisoka didn't move, hisoka just lay there, eyes closed, head tilted to the side his hair covering his closed eyelids. That was unexpected and then a horrifying thought struck tsuzuki, shaking his head tsuzuki crawled nearer to hisoka.

"Hisoka…." Tsuzuki said gently.

"…."

"Hisoka…. Hisoka…." Tsuzuki said a little louder.

"…."

"Hisoka…. Don't scare me…" tsuzuki began to panic.

"…"

"Hisoka…Hisoka! WAKE UP! DON'T SCARE ME!!" tsuzuki shook hisoka shoulders.

"…"

"Hisoka!! I'm so sorry…wake up!! Don't leave me!!!" tsuzuki cried.

A giggle escaped hisoka lips; tsuzuki stopped his wailing and looked at hisoka. There hisoka is lying on the floor opening an eye looking at him, smiling. Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes and started to cry again.

"Hisoka! You tricked me! How could you! You knew I can't live if you left me!!!" tsuzuki cried burying his face in the palms of his hands.

"Gomen tsuzuki…. I was just playing…. I won't die at such an early age…" hisoka smiled and looked at tsuzuki who is still crying.

"But it's not… fun…at all…. " Tsuzuki sniffed and continue to cry.

"Tsuzuki…you're flooding my room…" hisoka said looking at the small pool of tears in front of tsuzuki.

"Hisoka…. Don't do that anymore…" tsuzuki cried, clutching onto hisoka school uniform.

"Alright… Sorry tsuzuki…" hisoka smiled and patted tsuzuki's head.

"Really?" tsuzuki stopped crying and looked at hisoka.

"Really what?" hisoka asked.

"That you're sorry…" tsuzuki said.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry…" hisoka smiled.

"Really?" tsuzuki asked again.

"Don't push your luck too far…" hisoka glared.

"Hai!" tsuzuki smiled rubbing his already red eyes.

"Stop rubbing your eyes…go wash your face before we go downstairs…" hisoka said.

"Okay…" tsuzuki turned inu and walked slowly towards the bathroom his fluffy tail drooping swaying slightly as tsuzuki walked. Few minutes later tsuzuki bounced out of the bathroom, tackling hisoka to the floor laughing as hisoka screamed and gripped onto his tie pulling tsuzuki down with him falling onto the floor.

"Tsuzuki… don't do that again…I have a weak heart you know… want me to meet shinigami-san earlier then ever?" hisoka said panting lying below tsuzuki facing him.

"NO!!! GOMEN NASAI HISOKA!! DON'T DIE!!!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka

"Like what I told you…. I won't die at such an early age…." Hisoka said patting tsuzuki's head.

"Soka-chan not angry with tsuzuki?" tsuzuki said innocently pulling open hisoka uniform collar revealing the pale flesh underneath.

"No… Let's get some breakfast…" hisoka pushed tsuzuki shoulders but tsuzuki wouldn't budge, "Tsuzuki…get off me…. you're heavy…"

"No!" tsuzuki pouted.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka said in a dangerous tone.

"No!" tsuzuki smiled and closed the gape between hisoka face, kissing hisoka softly on the lips before hiding his face at the crook of hisoka neck licking and kissing finally biting on hisoka's pale neck, creating a red mark.

"Ouch! That hurts tsuzuki!" hisoka pushed tsuzuki away from him and touched his neck, "Get off me! What did you do to me!!" hisoka slid out below tsuzuki and went to the long mirror steps away from him. Standing in front of the long mirror, hisoka pulled open his collar and saw a red mark on his neck just inches above his uniform collar. Angrily, hisoka turned around and looked at tsuzuki.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" hisoka shrieked.

"Do what?" tsuzuki asked sitting on the carpet floor looking at him innocently.

"You just gave me a love bite!!!!" hisoka shouted face turning pink from embarrassment.

"Isn't it nice?" tsuzuki smiled.

"No! It's not nice at all!! I can't cover it up with my collar!!" hisoka fumed tugging at his collar trying to cover the red mark on his neck.

"Isn't it good…. it shows you're taken… by me!!" tsuzuki smiled happily.

"Its not good at all!! It will attract people attention!! They will all come running to me asking who is the person who gave me this stupid thing and bug me the whole day!!!" hisoka fumed glaring angrily at tsuzuki.

"It's not stupid… it's a mark made by me!! Isn't it special?" tsuzuki smiled happily.

"NO! IT'S NOT SPECIAL AT ALL!!!!!!" hisoka shouted.

"It's special…" tsuzuki stood up and walked towards hisoka who backed away towards the wall behind him, "What do you think you're doing?" hisoka asked his back touching the cold wall of his room.

"Nothing…" tsuzuki leaned forward and hid his face in hisoka's neck, licking the mark he gave moments ago.

"Stop…. it…" hisoka shivered feeling tsuzuki breath on his neck.

"No… not so soon…" tsuzuki unlatched his face from hisoka neck and kissed hisoka on the lips, biting onto hisoka bottom lip drawing blood, smiling tsuzuki licked away all the blood and kissed hisoka again on the lips before pulling hisoka into a hug.

"You taste good hisoka…" tsuzuki said.

"You're like a vampire…" hisoka said pocking tsuzuki chest with his finger.

"Hm…is it?" tsuzuki smiled.

"Yeah…. I'm hungry…I want breakfast…" hisoka pushed himself out of tsuzuki's hug and opened the door walking out to the hallways of his wing, tsuzuki following behind.

**Downstairs….**

"Ohayo hisoka, tsuzuki!" hijiri smiled happily.

"Ohayo…" hisoka said sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table, "I want strawberry syrup pancakes… Arigato…" hisoka picked up his fork and began eating when a maid placed the plate of food in front of him.

"I want blueberry muffins!!" tsuzuki said happily snatching a few muffins from hijiri's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!!!" hijiri argued.

"It's okay…" tsuzuki said smiling.

"It's not oka-" hijiri stopped half sentence when hisoka gasped.

"Ouch!" hisoka put down his fork and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Something wrong hisoka?" hijiri asked.

"I'm okay…" hisoka said covering his mouth a drop of blood dripping down his chin onto the plate.

"Hisoka! You're bleeding!" hijiri exclaimed rushing over to hisoka's side.

"I'm okay…" hisoka tried to pushed hijiri away from him.

"No you're not! Let me see your wound!!" hijiri pries hisoka hand away from his mouth and found the wound, it was on the lip, "Scared me…its only a bleeding on the lip…" hijiri sighed in relief.

"Told you so…" hisoka wipe the blood off his chin with a tissue and threw the bloodied tissue on the table.

"Finish your breakfast already?" tsuzuki asked looking at hisoka and hijiri.

"Yeah…" hisoka said standing up.

"Hm…let's go…. school! School!" hijiri happily grabbed hisoka bag and his running out of the kitchen.

"I wonder why is hijiri always so energetic…" hisoka said.

"Who knows…" tsuzuki replied.

"You're a lot full of life you should know…" hisoka walked out of the mansion.

"You're so mean… even through I'm an adult doesn't mean I know everything…." Tsuzuki said following hisoka.

"Yeah right!" hisoka glared and climbed into the limousine.

"Meanie…" tsuzuki followed hisoka in and closed the door.

**Ten Minutes Later….**

"School! Finally!" hijiri happily ran out of the limousine.

"What's so happy to be coming to school? If I can…I wish I could be at home…sleeping…" hisoka said sarcastically.

"With tsuzuki?" hijiri teased.

"What are you talking about?!" hisoka blushed and looked away.

"Hm…But your expression shows it all… ohh and you think I have not notice something new on you I know…you got a love bite and a swollen lip…Aha! The lip is not because you bit it because you and tsuzuki kissed TOO much!!" hijiri said smiling and ran off into the crowd laughing when hisoka ran towards him angrily fuming, face red.

"Hey! Cool down!" tsuzuki grabbed hisoka arm.

"URGH! How can I cool down!!" hisoka said.

"You can!! If I do this!" tsuzuki kissed his fingers before placing them on hisoka cheek, "Kissing you will make you happier right?" tsuzuki asked.

"Hm…Maybe…" hisoka said grinning.

"Meanie! OH MY GOD!!! I'M LATE!! SEE YOU DURING BREAK! BYE!" tsuzuki looked at his watch and ran off towards the staff room, smiled back to hisoka.

"Guess I have to get going…" hisoka sighed and walked into the school building to his classroom.

Three G Classroom…. 

"Hisoka-chan!" hijiri called out sitting at his desk, waving to hisoka who have just stepped into the classroom.

"Huh?" hisoka looked at hijiri blurry.

"Did you do the homework tatsumi-sensei gave?" hijiri asked.

"OH GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" hisoka exclaimed rushing to his seat taking out the worksheet.

"I knew it…. Take this…" hijiri handed hisoka a worksheet full with blue ink writing.

"Whose worksheet is that?" hisoka asked taking the piece of worksheet.

"Mine…" hijiri smiled.

"Ohh…thanks…" hisoka took out a pen and started copying the work of hijiri.

"Class stand!" the monitor shouted, "Class bow! Good morning Watari sensei!"

"Ohayo! Please be seated…take out your textbook and turn to page fifty…" watari smiled, "This chapter is about acids, there are three common laboratory acids, they are hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid and nitric acid…."

**Break time….**

"Finally…FREEDOM!!" hijiri cheered happily.

"Huh? I thought you like coming to school?" hisoka asked.

"Yeah…. to see my honey…" hijiri smiled.

"You have a girlfriend?" hisoka asked looking at hijiri.

"No! I have a boyfriend!" hijiri said happily.

"Ohh… who is he I want to know…" hisoka said feeling curious.

"You know him…" hijiri took out his phone and dialed his boyfriend.

"I knew him?" hisoka said to himself when…

"HIJIRI!" a loud yet gentle voice called out.

"MY HONEY!!" hijiri exclaimed happily running towards his "honey"

"Huh?" hisoka looked behind him and saw hijiri's "Honey", it was the same boy he had rejected, yukiya ayase the blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hijiri-chan!" ayase shouted running into the arms of hijiri.

"Aya-chan! I missed you so much!!" hijiri smiled hugging onto the thin boy.

"Me too…" ayase blushed, when ayase sight landed on hisoka ayase just stood there frozen.

"Something's wrong aya-chan?" hijiri asked.

"…. Erm…. hisoka-sempai…" ayase said softly.

"I'm glad you liked my brother…" hisoka smiled.

"Yeah... I liked your brother a lot…. What! Your brother!" ayase pushed himself out of hijiri's hug and looked at hijiri.

"Huh? Anything on my face?" hijiri asked.

"No…. I mean…hisoka-sempai and you don't looked alike…in ways of the hair color…" ayase said blushing.

"Aww…. you're so cute ayase!!" hijiri pocked ayase's cheek with his finger.

"Stop teasing…." Ayase blushed redder.

"You're so cute!!!" hijiri cried out hugging ayase.

Hisoka coughed "Hijiri…. i would advice you to not to do that when we are in school…" hisoka looked at hijiri.

"Aww! After school I can't see aya-chan anymore… and you won't allow him to our house….you won't give permission for that…" hijiri said sadly.

"Why people can't go to your house?" ayase asked looking at hijiri.

"That's because we have fan clubs and if people knows where we are staying… there will be trouble…" hijiri said.

"Mansion?" ayase tilted his head.

"Yeah…. and I need to ask hisoka if I can bring you to my house if he doesn't trust the person….but hisoka won't allow!!" hijiri cried.

"Do I look so cruel Hiji-chan?" hisoka smiled.

"Yeah…. now you looked scary…" hijiri sniffed.

"You can bring ayase home…. you have my permission…." Hisoka smiled and looked at the stunned expression of hijiri.

"OH MY GOD! This is the first time I heard that!!" hijiri shouted.

"Is it? I never knew…" hisoka said turning to walk away.

"Yeah…I can really bring aya-chan home?" hijiri asked again.

"Yeah….i kinda liked him…." Hisoka smiled.

"AYA-CHAN!!" hijiri cried lunging himself into ayase arms.

"Huh? What did I do?" ayase said looking at hijiri crying in his arms.

"Nothing…. it's just that hisoka said he liked you…. Will you still like me?" Hijiri sniffed.

"Excuse me!" hisoka stopped in his tracks and walked back to hijiri's side, "What did you say?! I did say I like him…but not in that way…I have already had tsuzuki!!" hisoka shouted angrily.

Ayase blushed crimson looking at hisoka, "Ano…hisoka sempai…. you really liked me?"

"Hm…yeah…. but I like you because you're cute…" hisoka teased.

"Mou! Stop teasing me!" ayase blushed and turned his head away.

"We don't wanna!" hisoka and hijiri said simultaneously then they looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Hisoka-sempai…hijiri-chan…Stop laughing…" ayase looked at hisoka and hijiri sadly.

"Huh?" hisoka and hijiri stopped laughing immediately, looking at ayase they turned towards each other then they laughed again.

"Hisoka-sempai…hijiri-chan…" ayase looked at them sadly, tears forming.

"Alright we will stop laughing!! We will try!!" hisoka and hijiri said before laughing again.

"Hijiri-chan and hisoka-sempai you two…" ayase sniffed as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Okay…we won't laugh!!" hisoka and hijiri giggled trying to control themselves from laughing again.

"Hisoka-sempai…I-" ayase was cut short when hisoka interrupted his sentence.

"Ayase….you could have called me hisoka…" hisoka said looking at ayase, "And I will call you ayase in return…"

"Hai…hisoka-sem- I mean hisoka!" ayase blushed.

"Hi-chan…I'm really happy for you that you could have taken ayase as your lover because I can't…" hisoka giggled when ayase blushed at the word "lover", "You're cute ayase…too bad I have already had tsuzuki…"

"Tsuzuki?" ayase looked at hisoka, curious.

"You know tsuzuki-sensei?" hijiri asked ayase.

"Erm…yeah…he teaches me history…" ayase replied.

"Yeah…that is the tsuzuki hisoka I talking about…. tsuzuki asato is kurosaki hisoka teacher and secret lover…" hijiri said laughing when hisoka blushed red.

"Ohh…." Ayase looked at hisoka and smiled.

"What? Don't look at me…I'm finding tsuzuki!" hisoka said and turned before he could walk off he heard tsuzuki's voice.

"Did someone called my name?" tsuzuki smiled walking down the hallway hisoka, hijiri and ayase were at.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka whispered to himself.

"Hisoka!" tsuzuki shouted happily, running pass hijiri and ayase towards hisoka hugging him.

"Tsuzuki! We have people around us…" hisoka said.

"Ohh…sorry…" tsuzuki let go of hisoka and turned around, "Hi! Hijiri! Who's this?" tsuzuki looked at ayase.

"Yukiya ayase the one who confessed to me, you taught him history is now hijiri's lover…" hisoka said.

"Ohh…so hijiri also has a male lover…." Tsuzuki smiled eyeing hijiri.

"Mou! Tsuzuki! I'm going somewhere with my aya-chan! See you later hisoka, tsuzuki! Meet you at the school gate after school tsuzuki!" hijiri called out walking away with ayase.

"HAI!" tsuzuki shouted, turning towards hisoka.

"What?" hisoka said.

"I want a kiss…" tsuzuki smiled.

"No! not here!" hisoka said turning away.

"Restroom, is it okay?" tsuzuki begged.

"Hm…No…" hisoka replied folding his arms.

"Hisoka please…. just a kiss…" tsuzuki pouted.

"…." Hisoka pulled tsuzuki with him and into the nearest restroom.

Restroom… 

Pushing tsuzuki into a cubicle, hisoka locked the door behind him and walked forwards to tsuzuki who is standing in front of him.

"Don't talk…" hisoka commanded before crushing his lips onto tsuzuki, pinning tsuzuki's wrists on top of his head. Sliding pass tsuzuki's slightly opened lips, hisoka plunged into the depths of tsuzuki's mouth, savoring the taste of tsuzuki's sweet mouth. Tsuzuki moaned and grind his hips onto hisoka's. Hisoka cried out in pleasure and separate the kiss.

"Tsuzuki…" hisoka pouted.

"Hm?" tsuzuki smiled.

"You ate cakes again…" hisoka smiled.

"Yeah… how you know?"

"I tasted it…" hisoka licked his lips.

"Hisoka… " Tsuzuki looked at hisoka lustfully.

"Play gentle…then I will let you have me…." hisoka said eyes fixed on tsuzuki's eyes.

"I will…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka towards him and pinned hisoka on the wall, crushing his lips on hisoka's, tsuzuki separate hisoka closed lips tasting hisoka strawberry flavored mouth, wanting more tsuzuki pressed his lips harder onto hisoka's, causing hisoka's already swollen lips to bleed. Hisoka felt himself being pinned against the wall painfully, tasting his own blood in his mouth. Hisoka sight blurred and he realize he was crying, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Hisoka separated the kiss by turning his head to the side, crying. Tsuzuki who realize what he had just done looked at hisoka sadly, apologized to him.

"Hisoka…. I'm sorry…" tsuzuki letting go of hisoka bruised wrists looking at hisoka who is crying.

"Tsuzuki… I did say play gentle didn't i…." Hisoka looked at tsuzuki sadly.

"Hisoka…I'm sorry!!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka, crying.

"It's okay…. I must be so appealing…" hisoka said looking at tsuzuki who is hugging him.

"Hm…yeah…. too appealing to be a boy…" tsuzuki giggled a little.

"Then you want me to be a girl instead?" hisoka asked glaring at tsuzuki.

"Somehow I would like it to happen but I like hisoka being a boy…." Tsuzuki said smiling sadness disappearing.

"Why you say that?" hisoka looked at tsuzuki.

"That because I can do more "things" to you more then to a girl…. " Tsuzuki laughed when hisoka blushed pink.

"Idiot…" hisoka turned his head away.

"But you still like me even through I'm an idiot…" tsuzuki said winking.

Hisoka turned his head and stick out his tongue, " Maybe I do…"

"Hisoka you're so mean!!"" tsuzuki cried.

"Yeah…. I'm always mean to you…" hisoka said walking out of the cubicle.

"Hisoka!" tsuzuki whined.

"What?" hisoka stopped and turned his head looking innocently at tsuzuki.

"I want another kiss…." Tsuzuki said with hope.

"No…." hisoka smiled.

"Hisoka!" tsuzuki turned inu and begged hisoka.

"You're hopeless…" hisoka said walking back to tsuzuki side and gave tsuzuki a peck on the cheek, "Happy now?"

"I'm happy!!" tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka smiled pulling tsuzuki out of the restroom to the hallway, bumping into tatsumi, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…" tatsumi looked at hisoka and smiled looking at the wrist hisoka is holding on.

"Tatsumi!" tsuzuki turned inu and lunged himself on tatsumi, "I never knew I could see you here!!"

"Tsuzuki you should think before you do something…" tatsumi said looking behind tsuzuki.

"Huh? I don't get what you mean…" tsuzuki said tilting his head.

"Someone will feel jealous…." Tatsumi whispered in tsuzuki's ear.

"Oh right!" tsuzuki exclaimed jumping off tatsumi to hisoka, "Hisoka!"

Hisoka turned his head away pouting, "You seem happy with tatsumi right?"

"Yeah…. I'm happy with him…" tsuzuki said happily.

"Tsuzuki you're so stupid…." Tatsumi smacked his head with his hand, turning away.

"Huh? Why? I'm happy being with tatsumi…. Is something wrong?" tsuzuki asked hisoka curious.

"Tsuzuki! Since you're happy being with tatsumi why don't you just leave me!" hisoka shouted turning, walking away.

"Hisoka! Where are you going!!" tsuzuki cried.

"Leaving you…" hisoka walked off.

"NO!! Hisoka! Don't leave!!" tsuzuki ran after hisoka and grabbed onto hisoka wrist, "Don't leave me… don't leave me alone…" tsuzuki lowered his head.

"Why?" hisoka asked.

"I treat tatsumi as a friend not like what I treat you… so don't leave me..." tsuzuki said lifting his head.

"Really?" hisoka asked looking at tsuzuki.

"Yeah…so don't leave me…I can't live without you…" tsuzuki said tears falling.

"Baka…" hisoka patted tsuzuki's head.

"You're not leaving me?" tsuzuki asked hopefully.

"No…. I'm not…how could I have the heart to leave you…. You're so cute…." Hisoka said patting tsuzuki's head.

"I'm cute?" tsuzuki asked hugging onto hisoka.

"Yeah…to me you're cute…" hisoka giggled.

"No…hisoka is cuter…." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Baka…" hisoka smiled.

"So since you two have patched back…. Tsuzuki go back to the staff room hisoka go back to your class… break is over…"

The bells chimed hisoka and tsuzuki gave each other one final kiss before they separated, hisoka going back to the classroom tsuzuki back to the staff room tatsumi accompanying.

**Class Three G….**

"Hisoka! Over here!!" hijiri waved.

"Hi hijiri!" hisoka smiled.

"Hm…. Let me guess…you and tsuzuki kissed again?" hijiri giggled when hisoka blushed, "Ha! I'm right!"

"Shut up! I can forbid ayase from coming to our house today…." Hisoka smirked.

"NO!! You can't do that!! I want ayase to come to our house!!!" hijiri cried in a comical way.

"Heh! I can do that…" hisoka said folding his arms.

"Hisoka! Don't be mean…." Hijiri said.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm always mean…" hisoka looked away.

"Hisoka is mad?" hijiri asked leaning nearer towards hisoka.

"No." was a simple reply.

"You are mad…." Hijiri nodded his head.

"No I'm not…" hisoka looked at hijiri.

"You are…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

While hisoka and hijiri were quarreling a boy with dark blue hair walked over to them, stopping beside the quarreling twins who don't even notice the boy was standing beside them.

"Ano…you two stop quarreling…." The boy said.

"What!" hisoka and hijiri said simultaneously glaring at the boy who cringed under their glares.

"Sorry… what is it?" hisoka said.

"The whole class is looking at you two…" the boy said lowering his head.

"Oh…so?" hijiri said.

"Aren't you two embarrassed?"

"Of course not!" hijiri said looking behind him.

"Why?"

"Why must you ask this?" hijiri asked looking at the boy red eyes.

"No reason…" the boy blushed.

"Aww…. since you're so cute I will tell you!" hijiri smiled, "You see…if we don't quarrel we are not brothers anymore…" hijiri looked at hisoka.

"Oh…but there is not reason to quarrel…" the boy said looking at hijiri.

"You know its hisoka who started the fight…." Hijiri turned his head away.

"What did you say! It was you who started it!" hisoka shouted.

"Hi-...Hisoka…. sempai…." the boy blushed.

"What!" hisoka glared.

"The teacher is beside you…" the boy pointed beside hisoka.

"Opps…I'm dead…" hisoka cursed.

"Yeah sure you are…" hijiri smirked.

"I hate you!" hisoka folded his arms and sat down according to the teacher's instruction.

The rest of the day in school, hisoka didn't look at hijiri even for a little moment time in school was so damn boring for hijiri. Finally it was the end of school hijiri happily ran out of the classroom and headed towards his "Honey" classroom.

**Class Two C….**

"Ano…. is yukiya ayase in?" hijiri asked a male student.

"Konnichiwa sempai…Yeah…he is still in the classroom…"

"Can you call him out…class ended already?"

"Yeah…wait for a moment….AYASE! Someone is looking for you! A third year!!!!" the boy shouted.

"Hai! I will be there in a moment!!!" a gentle voice echoed out of the classroom.

"Ayase is such a cute boy…." The boy giggled, "He's kind and caring…I really hope I'm a girl!!" the boy said.

"What! You're funny! A girl!" hijiri laughed.

"Mou! Ayase is really cute!!" the boy blushed.

"Yeah I know…" hijiri giggled.

"Hm…why you need to find him….not a lot of seniors come to this part of the school…." The boy asked.

"Oh…I'm fetching him home…" hijiri smiled.

"Oh….i see….can I have your name?" the boy asked.

"Huh? Want my name to do bad things?" hijiri joked.

"Of course not! I just want to know your name so I can call you instead of calling you sempai all the time…" the boy smiled.

"My name is kurosaki hijiri…" hijiri smiled.

"Kurosaki hijiri…Oh my god! I'm your brother's fan!" the boy exclaimed.

"Fan?" hijiri tilted his head.

"Hm…hisoka-sempai he's very cute!!" the boy nodded his head.

"Yeah…I know but he can be scary…" hijiri said laughing.

"Hm…I understand…" the boy giggled, "Once I saw him scolding a boy…. whoa! He is so fierce!!"

"Yeah… why is ayase taking such a long time?"

"Hm…not sure…."

"Damn…I made hisoka mad just now…quarreled then now…I don't even think I could bring ayase home…" hijiri sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Never mind…"

"I wonder where is hisoka….OH MY GOD!" hijiri exclaimed.

"What!? What happen!?" the boy shouted.

"I left hisoka alone! OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!!!" hijiri shrieked.

"Why?"

"Hopefully he went to find his "honey"…" hijiri giggled.

"His "Honey"? Does hisoka-sempai have a girlfriend?" the boy asked looking at hijiri.

"Can't tell…. confidential…. hisoka will have my head…" hijiri said.

"Oh…Hisoka-sempai is really scary…"

"Hm….but he is okay when he is normal…"

Hijiri and the boy were talking so happily, they didn't notice hisoka walking their way, hisoka crossed his arms and smiled.

"Hijiri…. what are you talking about just now…." Hisoka said dangerously.

"I'm dead…" hijiri said frozen to the ground.

"Yeah…you're dead…" hisoka smirked.

"Help me!!" hijiri ran and hid behind the boy he is talking to.

"Hi there!" hisoka smiled warmly.

"Hi...sempai…" the boy said nervously.

"Could you call ayase again…. he's taking such a long time…" hisoka said.

"Erm…okay…" the boy stepped aside calling ayase again revealing hijiri who is hiding behind the boy.

"Hijiri…" hisoka said.

"Huh? OH GOD!" hijiri exclaimed running off.

"Hijiri…" hisoka said.

"What do you want!! Are you going to kill me!!?"

"No…Am I an idiot? Killing you…."

"….Heh…you never know…" hijiri laughed, "Opps! Sorry!!"

"Come here…why are you standing a distant away from me?" hisoka asked,

"You're going to kill me!!" hijiri cried comical way.

"No…I'm not!" hisoka said sternly.

"I believe you…." Hijiri walked towards hisoka and stood in front of him.

"Baka…" hisoka smacked hijiri's head.

"OWWIE!" hijiri rubbed his head, "Why did you do that for!"

"You were talking about me just now…"

"How did you know?"

"I'm an empath…Forgot?" hisoka looked at hijiri.

"Oh….i forgot…"

"Such a forgetful person…" hisoka sighed.

"Where is ayase!! I'm finding him! Wait for me!!" hijiri said and walked into the classroom.

**Classroom of Two C…**

"Ayase! What are you doing? Taking such a long time!" hijiri shouted walking into the class.

"Oh…sorry! I was packing my bag…. there are a lot of books to bring back home today…" ayase turned and smiled.

"Need help? I will help you to carry some books…" hijiri said walking towards ayase table.

"Arigato hijiri…" ayase smiled happily.

"Welcome…because you're my "honey"!" hijiri exclaimed happily.

**Outside Of The Classroom…**

Hisoka and the boy who are standing outside of the classroom heard hijiri had said, the boy blushed while hisoka smacked his head.

"That idiot! HIJRI NO BAKA!" hisoka shouted.

"Hijiri-sempai is ayase boyfriend?" the boy asked weakly.

"Yeah…"

"God…"

"Hm?"

"I never knew… It was a shock to me…I never knew hijiri-sempai likes ayase…"

"Ohh…If you dare to spread what you heard just now to your friends…I WILL KILL YOU!" hisoka said.

"I won't!!" the boy cringed.

"Good…" hisoka smiled.

'Hisoka-sempai can be so scary…" the boy thought.

"I heard what you said…" Hisoka said looking at the boy.

"But I didn't say anything…" the boy said blushing.

"Yeah…your thoughts…I knew what you were thinking…. you said I was scary…" hisoka said giggling.

"How you know?" the boy asked.

"I'm an empath…" hisoka said leaning onto the wall of the classroom hallway.

"Ohh… nice…" the boy smiled.

"Hm…. is it? Where is hijiri…" hisoka stood up and walk to the door of the classroom, "HIJIRI! I've been waiting for ages! Are you ready!!!" hisoka shouted.

"Hai! Coming!" hijiri's voice echoed through the classroom.

"Be faster!! I still have to find tsuzuki!!" hisoka shouted.

"Hai! Coming!" hijiri ran out of the classroom following by ayase.

"Now we can go…" hisoka sighed, "Bye…" hisoka smiled.

"Bye…." The boy smiled.

"Can I have your name?" hisoka asked.

"Ohh…my name is Yuki Renchii…" the boy with red eyes smiled.

"See you another time… We got to go…" hisoka giggled when yuki blushed, "Bye…"

"Bye…"

**School Gates.**

"Hisoka! Where did you go!!! I can't find you!!" tsuzuki ran forwards and hugged hisoka.

"With hijiri who took such a long time to come out of the classroom…." Hisoka said hiding his face in tsuzuki's chest.

"Tickles…" tsuzuki giggled.

"Tsuzuki… is the limousine here?" hisoka said yawning.

"Yeah…" tsuzuki pulled hisoka wrist along with him as he walked towards the black limousine.

"Arigato…" hisoka climbed into the limousine and sat at the end of the limousine following by tsuzuki, ayase and hijiri.

"I'm…sleepy…call me when we reached…" hisoka yawned and leaned his head on the window.

"Okay…" tsuzuki smiled and turned his head to look at ayase.

"Ayase…nervous?" tsuzuki asked looking at ayase.

"No…it's not that…" ayase blushed.

"Then why are you playing with your fingers…" tsuzuki giggled when ayase blushed redder.

"It's just that hisoka he…" ayase lowered his head.

"Hisoka? Why? Did he do something mean to you?" tsuzuki asked curious.

"Hisoka he look so…cute…now…" ayase blushed crimson covering his face with his hands.

"Ohh…" tsuzuki giggled, "You're cute…"

"Stop it…" ayase said placing his hands on his lap.

"Why?" tsuzuki asked looking at hijiri, "Ohh… Jealous hijiri?"

"Of course! Nahs….just playing…" hijiri chuckled.

"I'm bored….i'm hungry…" tsuzuki said leaning his head on ayase's shoulder, "Hijiri…are there cakes at your place?"

"I think so…" hijiri replied smiling.

"Aww…What if there is no cakes at your place what should I eat?" tsuzuki complained.

"Ask hisoka to cook for you…He cooks damn good!!" hijiri said gleefully.

"Really?" tsuzuki and ayase said simultaneously.

"Really…." Hijiri smiled.

"I want to try!!" tsuzuki and ayase said again looking at each other, tsuzuki and ayase burst out laughing.

"Tsuzuki, ayase! Be quiet! You don't want to wake hiso-" hijiri stopped half sentence when he heard tsuzuki cry out in pain, "What happen tsuzuki?"

A whack was given to tsuzuki on the head, tsuzuki cried out and rubbed his head looking at the direction of the whack he saw hisoka looking angrily at him, his tired eyes opened.

"Tsuzuki, ayase…you woke hisoka up…you two are dead…" hijiri smirked.

"Hisoka! I'm sorry!!" ayase stammered out.

Hisoka said nothing but just nodded his head and returned his attention back to tsuzuki, glaring at him dangerously.

"Hisoka!! I'm sorry!!" tsuzuki said crying.

"…." Hisoka smiled and patted tsuzuki head.

"Hisoka?"

"Don't disturb me…." Hisoka said somehow his voice became hoarse.

"Hisoka are you alright? Your voice seems different…" tsuzuki asked worried.

"Fine…" was a simple answer and hisoka leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes.

"Is hisoka going to be alright?" tsuzuki asked hijiri.

"If hisoka says he's fine…he will be fine…no use questioning him…he's stubborn…" hijiri said looking at hisoka who is sleeping.

"Hm…true…" tsuzuki said and received another whack on the arm by hisoka.

"He heard you tsuzuki…" hijiri giggled.

"Yeah…." Tsuzuki said sadly rubbing his arm.

The next few minutes of the journey back home was in silence when…

"We've reach our destination…" hijiri said taking out his wallet pulling out a card.

"YAY! Cakes!" tsuzuki said happily.

"Why you need that card for?" ayase asked.

"To open the gate…" hijiri said handling the card to their chauffeur.

"Ohh…"

The limousine turned and stopped in front of a huge gate, opening the window, tom insert the card into a slot and waited for a few seconds before the card emerged, the gates sliding slowly apart, opening a path for the limousine to pass through the gates into the mansion.

"Wow…this is your house hijiri?" ayase asked looking at the huge garden with white and red hydrangea planted everywhere.

"Hm…Yeah…Hisoka and I owned this…" hijiri smiled.

"Beautiful…"

The limousine drove through the gates onto the stoned path leading to the huge white mansion in front, stopping at the car porch.

"Hisoka…. we've reached…" tsuzuki tapped hisoka shoulders as hisoka opened his eyes looking at tsuzuki.

"Ohh…thanks…" hisoka rubbed his eyes and opened the door beside him and got out of the limousine walking up the steps to the door of the mansion. Reaching the door, hisoka slide his thumb across a small screen and the lock clicked, the big wooden door opening slightly.

"Finally…" hisoka whispered and opened the door walking into the mansion.

"Come…I'll bring you to my room…" hijiri said happily.

"Welcome back hisoka, hijiri-sama!!" the maids greeted standing on each side of the flights of stairs leading upstairs. Hisoka smiling tiredly at the two of his maids who came forward and said something to then before hisoka climbed up the flight of stairs, rubbing eyes, shoulders slumping. Yawning softly hisoka walked into the right hand side corridor, turning a few times hisoka reached his room opening the lock hisoka entered his room as the door slid close behind him.

"Your house is beautiful…" ayase said looking at hijiri eyes shimmering.

"Don't look at me like that…I can't take it…" hijiri shield himself with his hands.

Ayase giggled causing the maids to look at ayase, "Hijiri…where is your room?"

"You see the onee-chan wearing black uniforms ask them they know…they will guide you to my room… Wait for me at my room…" hijiri said giggling when ayase blushed.

"Why won't you go with me?" ayase asked.

"I got to prepare something…go now…I will back…" hijiri said smiling.

"I don't want to…what you want to do now…I will wait for you…" ayase said reluctant to leave hijiri's side.

"The problem is that…I need to settle tsuzuki…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki.

"What's wrong with tsuzuki-sensei?" ayase asked curious.

"I'm afraid that he will destroy my kitchen so I have to find some sweets to keep him busy…" hijiri sighed.

"Ohh…Where's hisoka?" ayase asked.

"Maybe upstairs…Tsuzuki…let's find some food for you…"

"Yay!" tsuzuki cheered.

"Cakes…. i'm not sure if I have…" hijiri said walking into the kitchen with ayase beside him.

A few minutes later, hijiri and ayase came out of the kitchen both exhausted.

"Tsuzuki-sensei he eats a lot…."

"Yeah…I'm so tired…I don't think I can go back to my room again…" hijiri exclaimed

"Come on don't be like that…I want to see your room…" ayase whine.

"Alright…"

Hijiri walked up the stairs tiredly with ayase following behind. "Hijiri be more energetic!! It will be boring…" ayase complained.

"I have no strength left seeing tsuzuki empty my kitchen…" ayase turned pale at the thought of it.

"Go shopping…and just remember to buy more…" ayase said hooking his arm around hijiri's.

"Maybe later in the night…" hijiri said tiredly.

"Hijiri…since hisoka let me come to your house…don't make it boring…. i don't know when I can come to your house again…" ayase whined.

"Hai…"

"Then be more energetic! I want to explore your room!! Where is your room?" ayase said happily pulling hijiri up the stairs.

"Wah! Slow down!! Ayase!"

The shouting of hijiri soften as they distant away from the stairs, the maids down the stairs looked at each other and giggled gathering to talk.

"That new boy with blond hair…he's so cute!!"

"Yeah! I love his eyes!! Blue!"

"He's like hisoka-sama…but he is more cheerful…"

"He's also almost like a girl!!"

"And he blushes a lot…" a male voice spoke.

The maids turned around and saw tsuzuki, fumbling the maids looked around awkwardly.

"Don't worry…I won't tell hisoka or hijiri…" tsuzuki smiled.

"…" The group of maids remained silent not daring to speak.

"Come on…. you were talking so happily just now…. don't be so tense…talk…. i swear I won't tell hisoka and hijiri about what had happen just now…" tsuzuki reassured the group of maids.

"Arigato…" a maid wearing a white uniform spoke up blushing.

"What's your name?" tsuzuki asked smiling.

"Lisa…" the maid whispered.

"Oh…Lisa a nice name…" tsuzuki smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks…" Lisa blushed.

"Wah! Look at the time!! Hisoka is going to kill me!! I've been at the kitchen for twenty minutes!!" tsuzuki exclaimed.

"You need help going to hisoka-sama room?" lisa said shyly.

"Erm…yeah…" tsuzuki said feeling embarrassed.

"Come…I'll show you…" Lisa walked up the stairs and turned to her right walking down the corridor turning a few times tsuzuki and Lisa reached the door of hisoka room. Knocking softly on the door lisa and tsuzuki waited.

"Hisoka-sama" Lisa called.

"…" The door clicked open and hisoka appeared.

"Tsuzuki-sama… I got to go…" Lisa smiled.

"Ohh…thanks for bringing me up here…"

"No problem…see you!" Lisa smiled and turned leaving hisoka and tsuzuki.

"So…now what?" hisoka said.

"Go into your room of course!" tsuzuki smiled and hugged hisoka.

"…" Hisoka silently stepped aside and shut the door behind tsuzuki.

"Why are you so quiet today?" tsuzuki asked.

"Nothing…" hisoka walked across the room to his bed and laid down.

"But you were quite energetic at school…"

"Maybe just tired…." Hisoka said in a monotone.

"Really?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure myself…" hisoka turned and lay on his stomach, burying his face in the sheets of his bed.

"Is something bothering you… you can talk about it with me…you will feel better…"

"No…nothing is wrong…I just don't feel right…somewhere…" hisoka sighed.

"Want to visit the doctor's?"

"No…"

"I think you should visit the doctor maybe it's the lack of sleep causing you to become like this…"

"I don't think it's the lack of sleep causing problems for me…" hisoka sat up and stared at tsuzuki standing feet away from him, "Why are you standing so far away…come…sit here…" hisoka patted to the empty space beside him, tsuzuki looked at hisoka curiously then slowly tsuzuki walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Hisoka where is the emerald chocker you bought….you're not wearing it anymore…" tsuzuki eyed hisoka neck.

"You noticed it now? You're a bad observer… I took it off…I will wear it next time…" hisoka shifted himself and let his head fall on tsuzuki's lap, looking at tsuzuki's chin.

"Hisoka?"

"hm?" hisoka snuggled into tsuzuki's shirt enjoying the warm feeling.

"Nothing…" tsuzuki stroked hisoka head, letting the soft wheat colored hair slide against his fingers. Without knowing, hisoka had been lulled to sleep by tsuzuki's gentle strokes, tsuzuki giggled softly and position hisoka comfortably on the bed covering hisoka with the thick blankets before crawling into the covers lying beside him.

Night fall hours later, the stars twinkle brightly in the dark blue sky, the moon reflecting it's silvery rays shining onto the ground below it. The kurosaki mansion was silent, the maids hurried over here and there cleaning up the whole mansion making the whole place shine in the golden light. Finishing their chores the maids went back to a room to rest while others stayed behind.

Hisoka turned in his sleep kicking away the warm blanket covering him. Warm covers? Hisoka shot up. Who had covered him with a blanket? Looking beside him hisoka saw the most beautiful person sleeping beside him. It was tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was facing him sleeping in a fetal position, his chocolate colored hair covering his forehead, breathing softly through his slightly opened mouth. Unconsciously hisoka reached out and touch tsuzuki's lips. Shocked about what he had done, hisoka immediately pulled back his hand and climbed out of bed running to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tsuzuki woke up upon hearing the shutting of the door; tsuzuki pushed himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, yawning tiredly, tsuzuki looked at the bed beside him and found it empty. Panicking tsuzuki jumped out of bed and ran across the room, toppling a chair over in the process.

"Ouch!" tsuzuki cried out painfully rubbing his foot.

"Tsuzuki?" hisoka peeked his head out of the bathroom.

"Here…" tsuzuki waved.

"Ohh…What are you doing there?" hisoka asked eyeing tsuzuki.

"I accidentally hit a chair…and my foot hurts…." Tsuzuki whine.

"Ohh…you okay?" hisoka went back into the bathroom and then seconds later he opened the door, walking out wearing a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"I will be okay…" tsuzuki answered eyeing hisoka outfit.

"Is it…I'm going out…Think you should stay here…" hisoka said walking to the long mirror picking up his brush and starting brushing his damp hair.

"Where are you going?" tsuzuki asked.

"Guess it yourself…" hisoka said opening a drawer taking out a black box with ribbons, pulling loose the ribbons hisoka opened the black box and took out the emerald chocker wearing it around his neck. Straightening his black shirt hisoka took a last look at himself in the mirror and turned around facing tsuzuki, "So you want to go?"

"Of course!! You look so pretty today!!" tsuzuki happily jumped up and hugged hisoka.

"Baka…" hisoka blushed.

"You're so cute!! Plus this chocker!! You look cuter!!!" tsuzuki hugged hisoka tighter, "And more importantly you're mine…"

"Baka!" hisoka whacked tsuzuki head with his fist and pushed out of tsuzuki's tight hug, "Change into that suit and let's go…" hisoka pointed to the set of clothes on the table.

"Arigato!!" tsuzuki rushed to the clothes, grabbed it and ran into the bathroom.

While tsuzuki is in the bathroom changing, hisoka returned to the mirror and looked at himself, brushing his hair again hisoka looked at his eyes. Emerald. Hisoka sighed playing with the lone gem on the chocker making it tinkle then an idea came to his mind. Hisoka smiled and opened the same drawer, pulling out a big box opening the lid hisoka reached into the box and took out a set of eye shadow plus a brush, Choosing the light blue color eye shadow hisoka applied it on his eye lids. After applying hisoka took a step back and admired himself in the mirror. Perfect. Just in time as tsuzuki emerged from the bathroom and walked over to hisoka and gasped.

"Hisoka…Oh my goodness…you look beautiful…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka.

"Why thank you…" hisoka giggled.

"So can we go? Is hijiri going too?" tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah…I will call him…ask him to wear some make-up too…. he look beautiful when he wears the dark green eye shadow I gave him…" hisoka said.

"So…now?" tsuzuki eyed hisoka.

"Yeah! I nearly forgot! I forgot my eyeliner!!" hisoka turned and reached into the box again and took out a dark blue eyeliner, "Don't worry…I will help you later…" hisoka said facing the mirror starting to put on the eyeliner.

"Ohh…" tsuzuki stood at the side watching hisoka.

"Done!" hisoka smiled turning around.

"Hisoka…You look so cute!!" tsuzuki said looking at hisoka.

"Thanks…and now…it's your turn…" hisoka turned and took the set of eye shadow choosing a light lilac color applying it on tsuzuki's eye lids after that some black eyeliner.

"Done! You look beautiful!" hisoka said kissing tsuzuki's cheek.

"Thanks for your help…But I wanted to ask…what your family specialize in?

"Everything…."

"Everything? Including make-up?"

"Yeah…sort of…I've got to call hijiri!!" hisoka dug into his pockets and took out his cell phone a few seconds later, hisoka called hijiri, "Hijiri…I'm going out to buy something…You're following me…. Ah! And remember to wear some make-up!! It's been awhile since I saw you wearing make-up…and help ayase too!! He will look so nice wearing make-up!! Well I've got to do something…see you later bye!!"

"Wow…that was fast…"

"Hm…Yeah…Come over here tsuzuki…" hisoka said smiling.

"Why? Are you going to do something to me?" tsuzuki eyed hisoka suspiciously.

"Of course not! I need to put more eye shadow and eyeliner for you…" hisoka said giggling.

"Ohh…" tsuzuki walked towards hisoka and stood in front of him.

"Wah…. you're so tall…can't you be shorter?" hisoka complained.

"No…I can't…. You said you're putting more make-up on me…why are you still talking?"

"Fine…I won't talk…." Hisoka pouted and applied more make-up on tsuzuki, "Done…"

"Thanks!" tsuzuki smiled happily.

"Hm…almost time let's go…" hisoka said unlocking the door walking out.

"Wait for me!!"

**Downstairs…**

"Wah…what's taking hijiri and ayase such a long time…" tsuzuki whined.

"Be patient…." Hisoka said leaning against the pillar near the stairs.

"But…it's been ten minutes…" tsuzuki complained.

"Like what I've told you…be patient…" hisoka crossed his legs looking at the maids walk pass him whom all took a glance at him, blushing furiously afterwards.

"Heh…all the maids seem to have a crush on you…" tsuzuki pouted.

"Jealous?" hisoka smirked.

"Meanie…" tsuzuki cried.

"Ohh…here comes hijiri and ayase…what took you two such a long time?" hisoka eyed hijiri and ayase.

"I was helping ayase to apply the violet eye shadow and the eyeliner…" hijiri sighed.

"Ohh…Never mind…Where is ayase by the way…I thought I saw him just now?" hisoka said looking around.

"Aya-chan…don't be shy…you look nice…" hijiri turned his head looking behind his back.

"No!" ayase said hiding behind hijiri.

"Come on…ayase…I wanna see how you look!!" tsuzuki whined.

"Ayase!! Help me!!! I can't stand tsuzuki's whining anymore!!" hisoka cried.

"Fine…. but don't laugh at me!!"

"We won't laugh!!" hisoka and tsuzuki said simultaneously.

Ayase stepped out behind hijiri's back and lifted his head, looking straight to hisoka and tsuzuki who just stared at him.

"You look nice…" hisoka smiled, "Hijiri did a great job after all…"

"Hm…agree…" tsuzuki nodded his head.

"Did you say I'm bad at applying make-up?" hijiri stared at hisoka.

"No…" hisoka smirked.

"Whatever…can we go already?" hijiri looked at hisoka.

"Yeah…the limousine is already waiting…." Hisoka opened the mansion door and walked out following by tsuzuki ayase and hijiri. Getting into the limousine hisoka told tom to go to the mall where his parents had a connection with the mall's manager. The journey was almost silent. Everyone looked at each other and turned away directing their attention to something in front of them or beside them. When hisoka had enough of keeping quiet he spoke up.

"Can one of you talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything…"

"Like…"

"What you want to buy later…"

"CAKES!!"

"As predicted from tsuzuki…"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm bored…. When will we reach the mall…." Tsuzuki whined.

"Soon…"

"When…"

"Anytime now…" hisoka just finished his sentence and the limousine screech to a stop in front of the huge mall. Shoppers were everywhere on the streets, hands full with bags of stuff, the noise level was high, hisoka opened the door beside him and got out followed by all the passengers in the black limousine.

"Finally!" tsuzuki cheered, "We've reached!!"

"Baka! Keep your noise level down…." Hisoka reprimanded.

"But…it's so noisy people won't even hear me!"

"They can…. look…." hisoka turned and pointed his finger behind himself, people were looking at their direction more like gawking at them.

"Ohh…I didn't realize I'm that loud…" tsuzuki laughed, young girls standing beside tsuzuki swooned.

"You're very loud to be more exact…" hisoka said crossing his arms.

"Meanie…" tsuzuki pouted.

"I heard it before…." Hisoka said walking away.

"Come on tsuzuki…. let's go shopping!!!" hijiri grabbed ayase's wrist with one hand and another grabbing tsuzuki's wrist pulling them with him, "Hisoka! Wait up!!" hijiri ran chasing after hisoka.

"Then walk faster…" hisoka stopped and waited.

"Fine…" hijiri said turning his head away.

"Oh my goodness!! They are so pretty!! Are they celebrities?" a girl shrieked.

"They all look like one…especially the one with a fiery temper…He's so cute!!" a girl swoon.

"Which one?!" a girl beside her friend asked.

"You see that boy with blond hair…not the one with blue eyes…the one with emerald eyes…."

"Ohh…I saw him…He's so cute!!"

"Yeah…I don't mind having him as my boyfriend even through he has a fiery temper…"

"Me too…is want the guy with amethyst eyes…he look so beautiful…"

"Aah…good choice…"

"The boy with blue eyes…he look very caring and gentle don't he…"

"Yeah… "

"Are they twins…the boy with black hair and the boy with blond hair with emerald eyes…they look so alike…."

"Don't think so…can't be…Hey! You noticed they are wearing make-up?"

"Yeah…"

"They sure know how to apply them…it look nice on them…"

"I can't take it anymore!! They look so pretty I want their cell phone numbers!!" the girl ran out of her group of friends to where hisoka

"Ano…can I have your number!!" the girl blushed.

"Huh?" hisoka stopped arguing and looked at the girl beside him.

"Can have your number!" the girl blushed not raising her head.

"Sorry…I'm attached…" hisoka said apologizing.

"Ohh…" the girl raised her head and saw hisoka looks and blushed a deep crimson, "Ano…"

"Huh?" hisoka looked at the girl in front of him curiously.

"It's okay! I just want to congratulate the lucky girl…about having such a pretty boyfriend…" the girl said causing hijiri to laugh, "Tsuzuki a girl!!"

"Thanks…" tsuzuki said smiling ignoring hijiri, "And I also think I'm lucky having such a pretty lover too…"

"Huh?" the girl looked at tsuzuki, "You mean…. you two are attached?"

"Yeah…" tsuzuki smiled.

"Oh my goodness! That's great!" the girl happily smiled.

"Great?"

"Yeah! It's not always you see boys being together!!" the girl smiled happily, "Well I've got to go! Lucky you!" the girl patted tsuzuki shoulder, walking back towards her friends.

"Hm….weird…Aah….whatever…" hisoka said turning walking away.

"Wait up hisoka!" hijiri cried.

"I'm already walking damn slow!!" hisoka fumed.

"Maa….At least wait for aya-chan….tsuzuki too!!" hijiri said pouting.

"Whatever…" hisoka crossed his arms and continued walking followed by hijiri, ayase and tsuzuki.

Entering the mall through the automatic opening glass doors hisoka sighed and looked around. The mall has not changed since he last came to this particular place. Everything is the same. Elevators, lifts, bookstores, fashion stores… hisoka sighed again and turned towards hijiri and the others.

"Oi! Are you following me or not?" hisoka asked looking at hijiri and the other two.

"Huh? Ohh…. of course…I want to visit the manager!! It's been awhile since I seen him!!" hijiri said happily.

"I was going to go to find the manager…" hisoka said.

"Ohh…let's go?"

"Goes without saying…" hisoka turned and walked away.

"Hisoka is a little cranky huh?" hijiri whispered to tsuzuki.

"Yeah…" tsuzuki nodded his head.

"I heard that you two!" hisoka shouted standing metres away from them glaring at them.

"Opps…I forgot hisoka empathy…" tsuzuki cringed.

"Yeah…me to…" hijiri blushed.

"Come on!! Stop whispering among yourselves!! I'm leaving you two behind!!" hisoka grabbed ayase's wrist and pulled ayase with him.

"WAH!! Wait!!" hijiri ran followed by tsuzuki.

**Manager Office.**

"Aah…the kurosaki twins…. welcome!" the manager greeted, "These two are…"

"Ayase and tsuzuki…" hijiri smiled

"It's been awhile…" hisoka smiled.

"Aah…is your parents doing alright?"

"Fine…I think so…I've not contacted them since they left Japan years ago…" hisoka said lowering his head.

"It's okay! Let's change the subject! Can I do something for you hisoka-san?"

"It's okay….just wanted to pass my time here…" hisoka smiled.

"Aah…I'm honored to have you here…"

"It's nothing….actually…"

While hisoka and the manager were talking, tsuzuki, ayase and hijiri huddled at the corner of the room whispered among themselves.

"Ne ne….hisoka is so different with other people…look how he responds to the manager….so polite…" tsuzuki cried.

"Yeah…he's like this…" hijiri sighed.

"Hisoka looks sort of have a another side of him…" ayase said blushing.

"Yeah…different side…the other side of him is so evil …like a demon!!" hijiri cried.

"Demon?" tsuzuki and ayase said simultaneously.

"That time…I still can remember…I broke his flute…. it was an accident!! And…the next whole week was hell to me!!! Hisoka he!!!" hijiri shivered.

"Hisoka he…what did he do!" tsuzuki looked at hijiri anxiously.

"He…put weird stuffs in my food…Emptied my room…. throw bugs in my bag…. put virus in my laptop…delete everything in my phone excluding his number…. And most of all!! He!! Spoilt my precious violin!!!" hijiri said sadly.

"Whoa! Hisoka was that scary?!!" tsuzuki cringe.

"Yeah…that was a hell of a week for me…" hijiri said sighing.

"Oi! Three of you there!! I heard what you said!!" hisoka glared.

"Opps…we forgot his empathy…again…" tsuzuki chuckled.

"Yeah…God…save us…" hijiri prayed.

"Urgh…whatever….i'm going shopping…coming?" hisoka crossed his arms looking at hijiri.

"Coming!!" hijiri pulled ayase and tsuzuki up and dragged them out of the manager office door followed hisoka.

"Food comes first!" hijiri then dragged hisoka towards the superstore.

**To Be Continued!!!!!**

**WAI!!!! I wrote these much!! Sorry that I took this long!!!! Gomen nasai! Hope you all are not angry!!! If you're angry…forgive me!!! And if you hate it when hisoka and the other wearing make-up!! I'm sorry!! This idea just came into my mind…and I had to write it…. wouldn't it be nice….+dreams+ AH! But i'm still cracking my mind about what to write next….hm…..see you in the next chapter!!! Ja!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: YAY! You all reviewed!! I'm so happy+hugs+ What to write next… Whatever enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry for the late chapter!!! On with the story!!!**

**Chapter 18.**

"WAH!!!! I can walk by myself!!! Don't pull me!!!" hisoka kicked in hijiri's arms.

"Fine…." Hijiri pouted letting go of hisoka suddenly making hisoka fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Hijiri you don't have to do that!! It hurts!" hisoka glared at hijiri rubbing his back.

"Heh!" hijiri looked away angrily.

"You're not angry at all…" hisoka stood up and pocked hijiri's cheek with his finger, "Shopping?"

"Yeah…." Hijiri smiled.

"YAY! CAKES!" tsuzuki bounced around happily.

"Be a little quiet can you? Tsuzuki…" hisoka glared.

"Gomen…"tsuzuki stopped bouncing and lowered his head.

"Hm… let's go shopping!!!" hijiri happily pulled ayase wrist and ran.

"Wait up! Hijiri!!" tsuzuki whined.

"Then walk faster…" hisoka crossed his arms.

"Meanie…" tsuzuki pouted and followed.

**Ten Minutes Later….**

"Aah!!! Tsuzuki!! Don't buy so many cakes!!! You're filling up one basket already!!!" hijiri scolded.

"But…all of them look nice…can't make up my mind… ne…. hijiri…" tsuzuki turned inu and grab the edge of hijiri's sleeve looking at hijiri with his 'kicked-puppy look'.

"Tsuzuki!! You're evil!!!" hijiri covered his face with his hands surrendering to tsuzuki.

"YAY! Hijiri! You're the best!!" tsuzuki cheered happily and hugged hijiri.

"It's your fault…." Hijiri sighed.

"Where's hisoka?" tsuzuki smiled.

"There…" hijiri pointed to his right to where hisoka standing.

"Thank you hijiri!" tsuzuki smiled and bounced off towards hisoka, "Hisoka!!!"

"What?!" hisoka turned.

"Found what you wanted?"

"No…"

"Need my help? I can help you find the item!!" tsuzuki happily smiled.

"Hm…I want strawberries…" hisoka said looking at tsuzuki.

"Ohh…. I know where it is…" tsuzuki ran off and came back later with a basket of strawberries in his hands, "There you go hisoka…"

"Thanks… and what are you holding?" hisoka pointed to tsuzuki hands.

"I found this…. SAKE!!!" tsuzuki cheered showing hisoka a big bottle of alcohol.

"Hm…Let's go…I still have more to buy…" hisoka said turning his heels walking off.

"Wait for me!!" tsuzuki shouted and running, "You want to buy more?"

"Yeah…." Hisoka walked not looking back.

"Ohh…" tsuzuki looked at hisoka and giggled.

"What's so funny?" hisoka glared.

"Nothing…." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Baka…"

"Hisoka angry?" tsuzuki asked running forwards to hisoka side.

"No…" hisoka said not turning to tsuzuki.

"Then why are you so cold to me?" tsuzuki looked at hisoka hopefully.

"I'm always like this…" hisoka said.

"But hisoka seem to be more unapproachable today…." Tsuzuki said whimpering.

"Is it…" Hisoka stopped and turned looking into tsuzuki's eyes.

"Hisoka?" tsuzuki blushed.

"Nothing…let's go…I have something for you…" hisoka smiled a little.

"Really?!" tsuzuki bounced.

"Yeah…I have something to show you….this way…" hisoka pointed to the candy department.

"Sweets!!!" tsuzuki ran forwards and into the shelves stacked with sweets, eyes wandering through the variety of colorful candy.

"Tsuzuki…this is the one I wanted to show you…" hisoka handed tsuzuki a box filled with red wine chocolates.

"Chocolates with red wine…." Tsuzuki let his thoughts sink into his mind and then tsuzuki turned the box and see the price tag that left tsuzuki pale.

"Like it?" hisoka asked.

"Hm? Of course!" tsuzuki squealed.

"I'm buying that for you…Come let's go…we have to find hijiri…" hisoka turned and walked but tsuzuki didn't follow, "Tsuzuki?"

"Hisoka…you said you're buying this for me?" tsuzuki looked at hisoka.

"Yeah…you don't like it?"

"Of course not!!!" tsuzuki shook his head.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I was thinking why you would suddenly buy something like that for me…"

"Do I need a reason?"

"But…"

"No buts! Let's go!!" hisoka turned his head and walked away.

"Hisoka!! You're the best!!!" tsuzuki squealed hugging the box and chocolates running forwards to hisoka side.

"Where's hijiri…" hisoka sighed turning his head looking in all direction for his brother.

"Hisoka!! There is hijiri!!" tsuzuki shouted pointing.

"Ohh…I wonder if he have already bought his stuffs…" hijiri sighed and walked towards hijiri.

"Hisoka!!! You're done already?" hijiri asked hugging ayase.

"Hm…I think so…How about you?"

"Almost…I still have a little more to buy…aah! And I found this!!" hijiri happily took out a bottle from his basket that read: Sake.

"I found that too!!!" tsuzuki pointed to the big bottle.

"Good! Let's drink the house dry tonight!!!" hijiri cheered happily.

"YAY!!" tsuzuki bounced happily cheering.

"Tsuzuki…do you think two bottles will be enough?" hijiri asked.

"No…. don't think so…. Know what I'm thinking hijiri?" tsuzuki smiled evilly.

"Yeah…" hijiri smiled.

"Buy more sake!!!" they chorused.

Hisoka shook his head and sighed staying behind with ayase while tsuzuki and hijiri had a race to the wine section grabbing tons of variety of alcohol off the shelves then rushing back to hisoka smiling gleefully.

"Are you two done?" hisoka asked a little irritated.

"Hm…yeah…" tsuzuki and hijiri piped.

"Let's get the items paid…" hisoka turned and walked towards the cashier followed by hijiri and tsuzuki who are pulling their heavy baskets with them.

"Be a little faster will you?" hisoka grumbled settling his basket on the belt.

"Coming!!" Tsuzuki and hijiri approached hisoka sweat obvious on their foreheads.

"Need help?" hisoka said.

"Yeah…" both sighed.

"…." Hisoka walked to tsuzuki and hijiri and lifted the two heavy baskets before heading back to the cashier leaving hijiri and tsuzuki behind gawking at him.

"Is hisoka always that strong?" Tsuzuki asked hijiri.

"I'm not sure…" hijiri looked at tsuzuki emotionless.

"He can carry the baskets we can't even carry…two to be precise…" tsuzuki said standing up straight, "Let's help hisoka carry those bags…. if we don't we will get a scolding…"

"Yeah… let's hurry…" hijiri said walking towards hisoka who is making the payments.

"Hisoka!!! We're here to help!!" tsuzuki happily bounced to hisoka side, hugging his arm.

"Let go tsuzuki…" hisoka looked at tsuzuki.

"Don't wanna…" tsuzuki smiled at hisoka at the same time looking at the female cashier, "Say…how much will it be…"

"Over five hundred…" hisoka sighed.

"I say three hundred…" tsuzuki smiled.

"It won't be with all the alcohol you took from the shelves…" hisoka eyed the bottles of wine placed in plastics bags.

"That's because we are drinking tonight…and it won't be enough…" tsuzuki said hugging hisoka's arm tighter.

"Itai…you're crushing my arm…" hisoka complained.

"Sorry Soka-chan…" tsuzuki apologized.

"I'm fine…" hisoka gave a tiny smile and reached into his pockets and took out his wallet.

"The total is eight hundred bucks…" the cashier raised her head and looked at hisoka and to tsuzuki before blushing furiously, turning her head away.

"Eight hundred…" hisoka sighed and took out his platinum credit card handling it to the blushing female cashier.

"Please enter the pin number…" the female cashier turned her head away and waited.

"Done…" hisoka looked at the cashier while she waited for the receipt to be printed, tearing off at the edge handling it to hisoka to sign.

"Hisoka…your signature is pretty…" tsuzuki smiled.

"Whatever…" hisoka returned the receipt to the cashier, took back his credit card grabbed a few of the shopping bags and left.

"Hisoka!! Wait up!!!" hijiri grabbed a few bags pulled ayase with him chasing after hisoka followed by tsuzuki.

"Then be a little faster will you…" hisoka stopped in his tracks and waited.

"The shopping bags were heavy…" hijiri complained.

"Wah…hijiri you're so mean…" tsuzuki whined, "Leaving me behind…" placing the bags on the floor.

"Gomen tsuzuki…" hijiri smiled.

"Nahs…. it's okay…let's get going…" tsuzuki picked up the bag

Hisoka sighed and shook his head a sudden wave of dizziness hitting him making his sight blur a little, swaying slightly. Tsuzuki noticed and worried approached hisoka.

"Hisoka are you alright? You look pale…let's hurry home…" tsuzuki grabbed hisoka share of shopping bags and held hisoka wrist walking out of the mall.

"Tsuzuki! Now you're the one who leave me behind!!" hijiri pouted dragging a silent ayase with him.

"Gomen hijiri…I wanna go home as fast as possible…hisoka is not feeling well…" tsuzuki said pointing to hisoka.

"Ohh… I think the limousine is already waiting…" hijiri pointed to the black vehicle at the porch.

"Hm…seems it's true…" tsuzuki smiled to hisoka and hijiri chauffeur, tom.

"Hisoka, hijiri-sama had fun?" tom smiled.

"Yeah…" hijiri giggled opening the door for a distressed hisoka.

"…." Hisoka clutch onto his head and climbed into the vehicle sitting at the end.

"Hisoka you alright?" tsuzuki worriedly looked at hisoka.

"I can managed…" hisoka mumbled.

"But if you can't take the pain…tell me okay?" tsuzuki worriedly looked at hisoka.

"Hm…" hisoka mumbled before leaning his head on the cool glass window, closing his eyes.

"Tsuzuki…let hisoka rest…" hijiri whispered.

Tsuzuki nodded his head and looked at hisoka for a while before turning his attention to hijiri who is blabbering away, ayase who is giggling at hijiri un-human language this small little act made tsuzuki smile letting hisoka rest peacefully. Minutes later, the limousine came to a stop in front of the gates, scanning the card the gates slid open and the vehicle drove past the gates onto the path the gates shutting behind them. Hisoka who is almost asleep was shaken awake by hijiri.

"Soka-chan!! we reached home already!!" hijiri kept the door open as hisoka climbed out of the black vehicle.

Walking up the stairs to the wooden door, hijiri scanned his fingerprint and the wooden door clicked, kicking the door open hijiri dragged a sleepy hisoka into the mansion ayase closing the door after tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki can you bring hisoka to his room?" hijiri asked.

"Okay!!!" tsuzuki agreed happily and grabbed hisoka arm almost dragging hisoka across the floor, up the stairs. Moments later, tsuzuki safely brought hisoka back into his room, settling hisoka into the bed, tsuzuki pulled the covers over hisoka and exited the room walking down the stairs to the kitchen to help hijiri and ayase keep the grocery.

**Hey!! Sorry for taking so long to update such a short chapter!!! i had a huge writer's block!!! And school have been terrible for me!!! Studies and all...sighs...Anyway the next chapter will take a longer time...i think...hopefully not...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Gomen!! I know I took so long just to write a chapter!!! But I don't know what to write…but I kinda have an idea now…) anyway on with the story!! Thanks to all who reviewed+Gives cookie!!+**

**Listening To Music While Typing: In pieces By Linkin Park.**

**Chapter 19.**

"Need any help hijiri?" tsuzuki happily bounced into the kitchen.

"No…ayase and I keep almost everything…. Hisoka is in his room?" hijiri smiled and turned his body, closing the refrigerator door.

"Yeah…Sound asleep…" Tsuzuki happily seated himself in one of the chairs at the dinning table.

"Good… I don't want hisoka complaining to me…" hijiri giggled, taking out a slice of chocolate cake from a box placing it on a plate.

"Yeah… I really don't want hisoka in pain…. Hurts me so- CAKE!!!" tsuzuki stopped mid sentence and brighten at the sight of his favorite sweet.

"Here you go…" hijiri smiled and place the plate on the table in front of tsuzuki.

"Arigato hijiri!!!" tsuzuki chuckled and grabbed the fork and started attacking the cake. Seconds later, a satisfied tsuzuki lean back onto the back of the chair smiling contently, looking at hijiri and ayase sitting at the opposite side of him.

"So shall we see if hisoka have waken up?" hijiri stood up.

"Huh? What for? Since hisoka is asleep why not like him sleep?" tsuzuki asked.

"You forgot about the alcohol? We're drinking tonight!!!" hijiri smiled happily clapping his hands together.

"Ohh!!! I forgot!!! Let's go to hisoka room!!!" tsuzuki cheered standing up.

"…" Ayase nodded and followed standing up.

"Aya-chan? You alright? You're very quiet today…Are you sick!!? Should I get the doctor?!!" hijiri fussed around ayase running around the kitchen.

"No…. I'm alright hijiri…." Ayase whispered.

"Really? If you're sick… We can-" hijiri stopped half sentence and looked at ayase.

"I'm really okay… " Ayase gave a little smile to assure hijiri.

"But if you're really sick… You must tell me…" Hijiri said.

"Alright…" hijiri sighed.

"So…now?" tsuzuki looked at hijiri then to ayase, "What should we do now? Are we still going to hisoka's room?"

"Of course!! We're drinking tonight!!!" hijiri punched his fist in the air, cheering.

"Hijiri…. why are you so hyper today…I feel so tired today…" tsuzuki sighed and run a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"I don't know…Anyway let's attack hisoka's room!!! GO!!!" hijiri then bounced out of the kitchen.

Tsuzuki looked at ayase and to hijiri and sighed motioning ayase to follow him, ayase kept quiet and followed, up the flights of stairs, through the hallways and came to a stop in front of a door with hijiri standing in front.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" tsuzuki looked at hijiri.

"I'm opening the door…but I'm just waiting for you guys…" hijiri smiled and turned, sliding his thumb across the small screen situated on the wall the screen turned green and the door clicked. Hijiri put a finger to his lips, tsuzuki and ayase nodded their head, hijiri smiled and motioned them to follow him into the dark cooling room towards the lump on the huge bed. Making no noise hijiri, tsuzuki and ayase walked across the room stopping at the foot of the bed. On the bed, hisoka lay under the twisted covers, a small ray of moonlight peeked through the gap of the drawn curtains landing on hisoka sleeping face.

"He's still asleep…" tsuzuki whispered.

"Hmm…" hijiri eyed his sleeping brother before walking to the bed settling himself on the bed, the mattress sinking down at the weight, hisoka turned his head and continued sleeping unaware of the other three people in the room.

"What are you doing?" tsuzuki came over to hijiri side.

"Waking hisoka up…" hijiri turned his head and looked at tsuzuki.

"What if hisoka gets pissed off?" tsuzuki shivered.

"He won't… " hijiri climbed onto the bed and sat on hisoka hips and continued, "If he is being waken up by me…"

"What if he was waken up by other people?" tsuzuki asked.

"He gets pissed off…" hijiri said.

"Ohh…. I better be careful then…" tsuzuki cringed.

"You will…" hijiri smiled and leaned forward to hisoka.

"Hisoka…wake up…" hijiri whispered sliding his hands through hisoka hair.

"…." Hisoka shifted uncomfortably under hijiri weight.

"Wake up…. hisoka…" hijiri then slid his hands down to hisoka face.

"…" Hisoka eyelids fluttered then for awhile later, hisoka blinked his eyes open looking straight into hijiri green eyes, "WAH!!!!" hisoka shrieked sitting up, bumping his forehead against hijiri's.

"Ow!!" hijiri climbed off hisoka's hips and sat on the empty space on the bed, "What's that for?"

"I should be asking you that!!" hisoka fumed, "Waking me up like that… how would you feel when you woke up staring straight into a pair of eyes!!!"

"Aww…Gomen hisoka…" hijiri smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever…" hisoka then eyed the other occupants in his room, "Ayase, tsuzuki? What are you two doing here?"

"Waking you up?" tsuzuki tilted his head.

"So…. why did you wake me up then?" hisoka asked rubbing his forehead.

"Drinking of course!!" hijiri replied happily.

"Drinking? Urgh…count me out…." Hisoka sighed and lay back down onto the bed closing his eyes.

"It would be fun hisoka!!!" Hijiri cheered jumping on the bed.

"Will you stop jumping!!! You're giving me a headache!! And no! I'm not drinking!" hisoka fumed. on… I swear it will be fun!!!" hijiri said.

"Then… Can I say I don't want to join the fun? Cus' I want to sleep!! I'm tired!!" hisoka said burying his face into his pillow.

"Tsuzuki…" hijiri pointed to hisoka, "You know what to do…"

"Huh? Ohh!" tsuzuki grinned and climbed into the bed then he turned his head and looked at hijiri.

"Alright!! I'm out of here!!! Come on ayase!!!! Let's go!!! We'll be waiting for you at the library!!!" getting the hint hijiri dragged ayase out of the door.

Tsuzuki giggled and looked at hisoka who still have his face buried into the pillow, "Hisoka…you don't wanna suffocate yourself don't you?"

"Hmm…I intended to do that…" hisoka said his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Huh? What did you say? Can't hear you!" tsuzuki said.

"I said I intended to do that…" hisoka repeated.

"Huh? Again!" tsuzuki leaned closer.

Sighing in exasperation hisoka flipped onto his back and sat up, "I said…. Urgh…. leave me alone…" hisoka then flopped down onto the back again, lying on his side.

"Hisoka… are you feeling alright?" tsuzuki scooted closer.

"Just fine…thank you…" hisoka closed his eyes.

"Hisoka…." Tsuzuki whispered.

"What?" hisoka answered in annoyance.

"Let's go drinking…"

"No."

"Hisoka…."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please…. hisoka…"

"Final time…no…"

"Hisoka…If you're not going…I'm forcing you…" tsuzuki said with mischief in his tone.

"Force me if you can…" hisoka said ignoring tsuzuki.

Seconds later, a loud shriek was being heard from all corners of the mansion, hijiri and ayase whom are in the library, hijiri smirked knowing tsuzuki have succeeded, ayase just remained emotionless, sitting beside hijiri hands folded neatly on his lap.

"You alright….you look pale…" hijiri asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…"

"Don't lie to me…"

"I'm not…"

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing…"

"I knew it…you wanted something don't you?"

"No…" for the first time in the day, ayase felt embarrassed.

"Aha! You really wanted something… You're blushing!!! Cute!!!!" hijiri giggled.

"No… I don't" ayase blushed redder.

"Tell me what it is…"

"Nothing…"

"Is it…the cakes in the kitchen or the…. what is it called…" hijiri leaned back onto the couch, "Aha! The bear I kept!!! You saw it the first time and you hugged it the whole day!! You want that don't-" hijiri was silence as ayase timid lips touched his.

"What I want…. is you." Ayase said and crushed their lips together, shocking hijiri.

'When did my aya-chan become like this!! I'm always the seme!! Not the uke!!!' hijiri thought his thought were thrown at the back of his mind when ayase crawled onto his lap and press their body close, hijiri gave a helpless whimper giving the chance for ayase to slip his tongue through hijiri parted lips into the warm, wet cavern.

**[Shall we let hijiri and ayase 'enjoy' themselves a little? We can, can we? Let's go back to hisoka and tsuzuki!! Wanna find out what happen? Read on!!**

"What…are…you…Mmpf!" hisoka lips were crushed by tsuzuki's.

"Hmm? Do you want to go?" tsuzuki broke off their kiss, grinning.

"No….I don't want to…Aah! Tsuzuki!" hisoka moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow as tsuzuki hands found its way into hisoka pants.

"Do you want to go?" tsuzuki smirked at hisoka reaction.

"N…o…Aah! Tsuzuki!" hisoka buckled his hips up wanting more as tsuzuki fingers brushed against his member, but to be pushed down by tsuzuki's hands.

"Do you want to go?" tsuzuki asked rubbing hisoka tip with his finger.

"No…Aaah!….tsuzuki! Aaaah!!" hisoka moaned loudly, his fingers clenching onto the sheets of his bed.

"Do you want to-" tsuzuki sentence was broken as hisoka bucked his hips, rubbing his erection against tsuzuki's palm, moaning, "Hisoka…"

Hisoka ignored tsuzuki and continued his action, this time tsuzuki begin to feel embarrass, his face red, his breathing was fast, his mind was in chaos, hisoka on the other hand felt nothing but lust, face flushed, his breathing fast, mind dizzy with want, need.

"Hisoka…stop…" tsuzuki spoke through his panting.

"Why?" hisoka smirked his embarrassment gone.

"Just…. stop…." tsuzuki pleaded.

"Fine…" hisoka stopped his bucking and laid back down onto the crumpled sheets sighing softly.

"What's wrong?" tsuzuki asked after his breaths returned to normal.

"Nothing…." Was a simple answer.

"Angry?" tsuzuki asked looking at hisoka.

"No."

"Then shall we go?" tsuzuki asked hopefully.

"Whatever…" hisoka crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up, walking to his closet hisoka pulled out a set of neatly folded clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, hisoka emerged wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Let's get going…" hisoka said and walked to the door before he could even unlock the door his back was met with the wall, his lips being crushed by tsuzuki's.

"What's that for?" hisoka asked irritated.

"A thanks for accompanying me… Let's go!! Drinks!!" tsuzuki smiled.

"I wasn't willing at all…" hisoka said bluntly.

"But now you're!!" tsuzuki chuckled.

"I don't know what makes me accompany you…" hisoka said sighing.

"You want to know?" tsuzuki asked giggling.

"No…not at all…not now…not today…" hisoka then walked past tsuzuki to the door and unlocked it walking into the bright hallways to the library downstairs tsuzuki following behind. Reaching the library door, hisoka pushed the door open and gaped at the sight before him.

"What's wrong hisoka?" tsuzuki asked but hisoka didn't reply so tsuzuki followed the direction of hisoka sight and was frozen on the spot.

**I'm done!! Even though i don't understand what i'm typing abot... This chapter is done!! I'm going to bed!! I'm tired!!! Read and review!! Arigato!! Oyasumi!! Ja ne! **


End file.
